


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes: Fallen Swan Part One

by 02_ladyrazeli



Series: Happy Ending...Happy Beginning [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Dark One Emma Swan, F/F, Mental Instability, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02_ladyrazeli/pseuds/02_ladyrazeli
Summary: Regina desperately sets out to reunite her little family after Emma is taken away by a vortex of darkness. Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest Emma struggles to face her darkest demon yet as she tries to find her way back home to her family. Will Regina be Emma's savior? Will Emma fall into the abyss?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT  
> Author's Note: As promised here is part four. I was scheduled to post this next week after school officially ended but I honestly just couldn't keep you waiting any longer.

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes Part 4  

Dark Swan

By

Lady Razeli

 

Chapter One

 

**Storybrooke, Maine town intersection**

 

                Regina couldn’t breathe, every time she tried to intake even just a tiny bit of air it was like icy knives going down her throat and she immediately forced it back out. Emma had saved her and Viveka, sacrificed herself for her family, and now, now she was gone, she was gone again.  And all she could see was the look on Emma’s face as the darkness consumed her. She knew what kinds of thoughts must be going through her head, and if she wanted to save Emma she had to show her the good she had done for their daughter, she had to expel that darkness, she had to do that, because they had plans, they were going to run away together and be free with their family and welcome their baby girl without fear. Not in cold, dreary Storybrooke, Maine with a new big bad as Emma sometimes referred to them every week, but in sunny beautiful Cuba.

                They were supposed to be at home right now putting their kid to bed and cuddling as they imagined what Viveka would be like, secretly already making mental changes in the house to accommodate her. Making more plans to build their dream house together. Instead, Emma was gone, Regina was lying on the ground clutching hard at her three-year-old son. The fear that the darkness would suddenly snap away from Emma and take him had been there as well. She didn’t know how powerful Henry would be, but the darkness could manipulate him so easily in comparison. It had seen the potential in Viveka, why not lurk in Henry, stay by her side until Viveka was born. Regina shuddered.

                ‘Oh no,’ Regina thought and suddenly her breaths came faster and were expelled even faster. It made no sense even if Emma had the dagger, why had it pulled away from Viveka, the darkness was not stupid, Gold had proven that, it drove him, but he had lifetimes of knowledge and not just centuries of his own. It would not have given up it’s hold and claim on Viveka without a fight unless….

                “Regina!” Mary Margaret exclaimed and slapped her hard. Suddenly Regina was back in Storybrooke in the real world. The air was thick with sorrow, and cold. The white noise that had been in her hears was now clearly Henry’s screaming. His jacket was missing, and he was shaking now in her arms. She immediately took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around him.

                “Mama, Mama!” He cried as he clung to Regina.

                “Regina are you all right?” Robin asked glaring at Mary Margaret as he helped her stand. He already had his jacket off and gave it to Regina, but she shook her head, he put it on her shoulders anyway. “And I mean physically, emotionally I know you’re a wreck.”

                “Then yes, physically I am without injury,” Regina replied as she checked Henry as well. He was all right physically if not cold. “How could she be so stupid….”  Regina was staring at the ground, at the dagger that now held Emma’s name, but something in her felt more than wrong about it. Already Viveka was sending her the same sad emotions Charlotte had once sent her. The darkness had affected her, and now she worried for Emma just as Charlotte had worried for her family. This was all so very wrong. 

                “She saved you,” Mary Margaret cried. “There was no other way.  She saved your life.”

                “Don’t you think I know that!” Regina yelled at her. She had saved Viveka’s life too and at what cost.

                “She’s the dark one,” Robin said still a little bit in disbelief that this was their Christmas, it had been such a happy day for them all.

                “No, she’s a problem for all of us,” Regina told them. There were so many things these idiots around her didn’t know or understand. Either an already powerful Emma was the dark one or something much worse was on the horizon and they just didn’t know it yet.

                 “No, she is still good,” Mary Margaret insisted.

                “I hope so it’s not like she road off on a unicorn, she got sucked up by a vortex of Evil!”  Regina sassed. Her hand automatically rubbed up and down Henry’s back in an attempt to sooth him, but how could she when she wasn’t even calm.

                “But where is she, where did she go?” Robin asked dumbfounded.

                “Doesn’t bloody well matter,” Hook told them as he walked forward.

                 “Mate don’t, Henry’s here he can’t see his Mum like that,” Robin tried to stop him, but he pushed him off.

                “She may not be here, but I can bloody well bring her to me,” Hook told grabbing the dagger.

                ‘Did he not just hear me did I not just say she got sucked into a fucking vortex, stupid fucking pirate needs to go back to jail,’ Regina thought rolling her eyes.

                “Dark One with this dagger I command thee, return!” Hook ordered. “Dark One appear!”

                “Put that thing down before you hurt yourself guyliner,” Regina ordered. She didn’t want his filthy hand on the dagger no doubt he would use it to keep Emma with him and defy any love she had for Regina. If Gold could find it in him to love Belle, then Emma damn sure still loved her. And she would be damned if he took Emma away from her now. “You know the dagger’s rules.”

                “Yeah with this dagger I can summon the dark one from any corner of the world,” He told her. Regina looked at his as if he were an idiot and he was.

                “Well there you go, she’s not in this world,” Regina told him.  She moved forward and snatched the dagger away from him. She walked away back towards Gold’s shop speaking in a low voice in Spanish to Henry assuring him that they were going after his Mama, and she would be reunited with the family that nothing bad had happened to her. He expressed that Viveka was also sad.

                 “Whose Viveka?” Mary Margaret asked curiously. She spoke a bit of Spanish so hadn’t caught everything, but enough to see the name affected Regina.

                “His imaginary sister,” Regina told her. “He’s been using her to get two cookies you know and stuff. I just think it’s part of his wants and desires from earlier, he really wanted Charlotte back,” Regina lied. She didn’t even look at Mary Margaret as she shoved the door open. She handed Robin back his jacket and glared at relieved looking Belle. “Seriously watch my son this time.” Belle nodded as she took Henry and Regina continued into the back with the others to speak with the apprentice. She glared when she saw the blue fairy attempting to look all nice and caring. The gnat was a monster in disguise. She hoped to God she couldn’t sense the life growing inside of her, but likely not unless Viveka gave a large burst of power. Viveka seemed to know her thoughts and stopped communicating with her, anything to protect herself from the Blue gnat. She wasn’t surprised when Henry was suddenly attached to her leg again. She just stroked the top of his head.

                “Apprentice that monstrosity took Emma, where did it go?” Hook demanded to know. Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes. Last she checked Emma was her wife, her family not this douche’s, who was he to be making demands.

                “Slow your role pirate you aren’t going anywhere except back to jail,” Regina told him as she nodded to David who gave a small nod back that he would be hauling the bastard back off to jail before they left. Before Hook could lay on Regina the apprentice spoke.

                “She is now where all darkness is born, in your realm,” He told her.

                “Then take us there,” Hook ordered. The apprentice didn’t seem to hear his tone though.

                “I am too weak,” He said looking at them apologetically. He lifted his hand slowly and a wand appeared. “But this can take you there.”

                “It can take us to our daughter?” Mary Margaret asked.  Regina rolled her eyes why was she always surrounded by idiotic non-magic users?

                “Not on its own, the wand must be wield in the same way it was formed with light and dark magic, the two sides of the coin…” He began to pass out and the blue fairy tried to rouse him a bit as his hand fell and the wand hit the floor.

                “Well I guess that’s my cue,” Regina said when they all just stared at the apprentice. She moved forward and collected the wand. She took a deep breath as she gripped Henry’s hand in her own. They were going to get his mother and she would be damned if she crossed realms without her son these days. Normally she might be inclined to argue he stay home, stay out of this realm jumping that kept him in an unstable environment and out of school. But he was three and what if it took her years to get back with Emma. She couldn’t risk Viveka being born into a world without her big brother or her other mother. Not on her watch. She raised the wand up to the ceiling and gave it swirl usually that activated a wand as she called on her magic before she flicked it forward intending for it to open a portal to another land and take her to Emma. When nothing happened, she called on her magic again, but again she was thwarted. Viveka was now quite unstable it seemed and was calling on most of her magic to keep herself safe. She wasn’t opening any major portals any time soon.

                “Ugh enough you’re going to embarrass yourself, and waste everyone’s time,” Hook declared.

                “Watch it, I know what I’m doing,” Regina told him. Stupid pirate wasn’t even coming she didn’t think it was any of his business. She thought about being honest about her pregnancy though perhaps not in front of Reul Ghorm, she would likely try to kill her. Either way she needed time she should prepare properly for this, get Maleficent to watch the gnat while she was gone. The bitch was plotting against them. She would help long enough to bring back Emma and have a plan in place to stop them from having Viveka or hurt Viveka.

                ‘What if Emma wants to hurt Viveka, she would eventually be more powerful than her, and right now there’s still time for the darkness to snuff her out.’ Regina thought.

                “Well that’s not enough, you heard the man it needs darkness you’ve gone soft.” Regina put the wand down and glared at him. Best start a fight than reveal her real reasons for not being able to activate the wand.

                “You wanna see soft?” Regina asked him. “How about I use that hook to show you your intestines?” She got up close to him letting him see the fire in her eyes and the threat. She was more than willing to show him his intestines and she could do it without her magic.

                “Oh, you’ve got the fire love but not the blackness, not anymore,” He told her. “How’s this for irony, you’ve done too much good.” He pointed at her. “No, we need someone wicked.” Regina was turning away from him annoyed about to make excuses about them starting fresh in the morning better prepared to take on Emma. Her head snapped back to him.

                “You’re out of your mind, and we don’t have to stand here and listen to you,” Regina glared.

                “Maybe he’s right though, maybe we do need Zelena,” David put in. “Just think about it.”

                “No, way she’ll betray us mate first  chance she gets and run off with my baby.” Regina frowned as she lightly bit her lip in thought. She just kept herself from resting a hand on her belly. Viveka was important Emma hadn’t sacrificed herself for nothing. If she tried to force the use of her magic, and really force it, she’d hurt Viveka, and she couldn’t lose her like she lost Charlotte. She wouldn’t have a chance to stay in some way this time, it had already taken a lot out of her.

                “First, David, you escort Hook back to his cell, he’s been free long enough, and secondly we will use Zelena.”

                “What?” Robin exclaimed. Regina held up her hand.

                “We will craft a plan to keep her from running off don’t worry, I don’t plan on my sister going anywhere. And we will prepare to cross realms, it’s late, you three were all about to galavant off without thought to Roland or Neal.”

                “Hey you weren’t thinking about Henry,” Mary Margaret shot back upset.

                “Wrong, I was, you may be content for your children to live in different realms as you, but I am not,” Regina snapped at her possibly a bit too harshly.

                “Well if Marco hadn’t put….” Snow started.

                “No, don’t even this is on Blue, she lied to you, she told you only one.”

                “No this is on you, you shouldn’t have cast your evil curse to begin with,” Blue chimed in.

                “No regrets I was the Evil Queen dear, but you, you are a fairy sworn to protect and you let Emma grow up all alone, at least Pinocchio would have been with Marco.” They glared at one another before Blue backed down, with plans in her eyes. Regina turned to Robin. “And you what about Roland. He would have woken up in the morning with no parent. You are his only parent you need to be more careful, he needs you. Especially after what just happened with Marion. He deserves to hear you say you love him and goodbye. Now everyone prepare because tomorrow morning we leave for another realm. And yes Robin, I promise you, your child will be safe, Zelena’s not going anywhere.”  He nodded.

                “All right I trust you,” Robin told her. “Where’s hook?” They all looked around and frowned.

                 “David leave it to Mulan and Nottingham, they will track him and honestly he’s not going anywhere.  Go and figure out who will take care of Neal. I will figure out how to control my sister in the meantime.” They nodded and all dispersed to take care of their tasks. Regina didn’t even give Belle one glance as she was already heading back to Gold. Robin made sure she got home safely not convinced that Hook wouldn’t try anything, but Regina simply called Maleficent over and solved the problem.

                “There  go take care of Roland,” Regina told him. He nodded and Maleficent gave him a hand by teleporting him home.

                “Your scent is different are you with child?” Maleficent immediately asked. Regina nodded. Maleficent was both excited and sad for her friend after hearing the events of today’s evening.

                “It’s been a long two hours, how could life have changed so much in two hours,” Regina told her motioning to their Christmas decorations. Henry was asleep in her lap.

                “I know what you mean, it reminds of the night the Charmings took Lily from me,” Maleficent grimaced. “But you have a problem with the baby, the life is only just twenty-four hours old and yet it’s erratic.”

                “Because of the fucking darkness,” Regina told her. “It wasn’t going to take me, it was going to take the baby. It was taking just enough of me to fool, the fools, but I could feel it, it wasn’t after me.  And after the prophecy with Charlotte who says this kid won’t be just as powerful?” Regina shook her head. “And I’m so worried Male, the darkness would do anything to destroy this baby or take over this baby so why then did it not fight Emma a lot harder?”

                “I know where your headed, but Emma’s magic is true love based and her need to save you was driven by her true love for you. Maybe she had enough power to do the impossible pull the darkness away from a true love baby created by one of the most powerful sorceress in the land plus a true love kid in her own right. She was defeated once by that darkness in Gold when it came to Charlotte, she wasn’t going to let it happen again.”

                “You’re right maybe I’m over thinking it you know, but still how am I going to handle Zelena, all my magic is going to the baby right now after the attack.” Maleficent nodded and waved her hand. Suddenly there was a potion pot boiling on her family room table.

                “Drink this, normally this is used by dragons because our pregnancies are so fragile, but they work on other magic users quite well when dosed properly, and even more so on humans when dosed spectacularly.” Regina nodded trusting her. She took the potion, and immediately felt better allowing Viveka to release some of her magic to her. She still took a bit, but not nearly as much as before.

                “Now you must rest, you need to take this three more times before bed. Think of it as pre-natal pills, which you need to take with you. We don’t know how long you will be gone, but we’ll make sure your well stocked with a tea, it will be easier to hide that, and you can make it anywhere.” Regina nodded.

                “I’m so glad I have you Male, without you I would be so lost right now.” They hugged.

                “No, dear, I’m so glad I have you, because of you I have Lily back and we have a second chance. And I will die before I let anyone take this baby from you, especially that damn gnat. Rest assure she will be under surveillance.”  Regina nodded. Soon they both went up to bed. Maleficent moved Lily magically to a second bed in Henry’s room. And while Regina slept she watched over the woman who had always been like family to her.

 

 

 

 

**Storybrooke Hospital 10 Am,**

                “Finally, I’ve been waiting an hour,” Regina grumbled as they all showed up. Robin looked apologetic as he nodded to Maleficent and Lily.

                “Roland’s still with Little John, but they’ll be coming into town every day, so Roland can spend time with Lily, instead of being the only boy in camp,” Robin told Maleficent.

                “Good, I’ll keep a good eye on him don’t you worry.” Maleficent turned to Regina.

                “Are you sure you want to take Henry with you?” Maleficent asked her. Regina nodded as Henry sat on her hip, well dressed as usual and hugging his bear.

                “Yes, it wouldn’t be right to leave him, he and I are joined at the hip forever and ever,” Regina told her kissing Henry’s forehead. He had woken up entirely scared that she had disappeared into a black vortex as well. The nightmares were all Regina needed to know, to know that Henry wasn’t staying behind ever in any realm without her as a child. She would not find herself separated from her boy for three decades like the Charmings were from Emma. Damn whoever else to hell, but if he died she died. If she was cursed, he was cursed. They stayed together. Which was why they were going after Emma together. She meant a lot to the both of them, and not just to one of them.

                “Good then let’s get Zelena and go,” Robin told them.

                “Are you sure you don’t want to take Roland with you?” Maleficent asked him.  Robin nodded.

                “This is the best place for him, he will be safe and warm and educated. I don’t want him trapped in the Enchanted Forest. This is a better life for him, and he is not a magic user like Henry, he won’t find his way back one day.”

                “Henry doesn’t have magic,” Mary Margaret commented.

                “Yeah actually apparently Santa brings magic,” Regina shrugged. “All right, Henry you wait with Aunt Maleficent and Grandma while we go get your Aunt Zelena, we’ll be right back and then we are all leaving on our trip okay?” Henry nodded and grudgingly got down to stand next to Maleficent and Mary Margaret holding Neal beside him. Regina went downstairs with Robin. They greeted Nurse Ratchet who stood up and walked ahead of them to open the door. Zelena was sitting on her bed pretending to meditate really in her opinion.

                “What is it Regina, I’m trying to meditate it’s good for the baby, you’re messing up my chi.” Regina rolled her eyes.

                “We need your help,” Regina reluctantly admitted. Zelena opened her eyes a grin on her face as she hopped off the bed and giggled.

                “Wow you must be really desperate,” Zelena told them. She moved to Robin. “Unless someone was just looking for an excuse to come and see me.” Robin glared at her as she touched his face. Regina glared as well and removed Zelena’s hand.

                “Careful,” Regina told him.  Zelena sneered a bit but moved back crossing her arms.

                “What do you need?” Zelena asked eager to get out of her cell and possibly escape to have her baby in peace, and well after that who knew what kind of wickedness they would get up to, together.  They explained to her what occurred.

                “Will you help us?” Robin asked her. “We can rid the world of this darkness for good, we can protect our baby, don’t you want that?” He tried to appeal to her maternal instincts.

                “My baby,” Zelena snapped. “This is my baby you were just a willing pawn in it’s creation.”

                “Unwilling,” Robin growled.

                “Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t enjoy it,” Zelena told him. “Matter of fact I don’t know what you ever really saw in him sis…” Regina rolled her eyes and growled.

                “Zelena, we don’t have time for your games,” Regina told her. “Are you going to help us find Emma or not?”

                “Of course,” Zelena answered with a smile.

                “What?” Regina asked in shock, she was sure she would say no just to keep her from Emma.

                “Well pregnancy has changed me, dear, I’m going to do whatever I can to free Emma of the darkness,” Zelena told her still smiling a smile that said trust me. “Just let me see that wand.” Regina frowned and pursed her red lips. “Oh, don’t worry this little love bracelet you put on me neutralizes my magic. I am powerless.” Regina pulled out the wand and handed it over. Zelena grabbed at it eagerly before she fingered the wand. Robin and Regina glanced at each other still worried.

                “Ah yes, so simple, you simply need an object that guides the portal to it’s destination.  Something that belonged to Emma, something meaningful to her.”

                ‘Fine, that I can do,’ Regina thought, she was a walking symbol of meaningful to Emma. She took the wand back and started to walk out. Now that her magic was back in her control for the moment thanks to Maleficent she shouldn’t have any trouble with the wand, she hoped.  She wasn’t at one hundred percent just yet.

                “No, you can’t, your magic isn’t powerful enough, there’s only one little thing stopping me,” Zelena told her pointing to her cuff.

                 “Never,” Regina told her before she left out and with Robin and Nurse Ratchet shut the door.  Zelena turned to a pile of blankets and clothes and unearthed Hook.

                “Well she really holds a grudge doesn’t she,” Zelena told her. “You know you should really steal that wand from her because I may be your only way to get Emma back. She doesn’t love her, she’s just stringing Emma along until she gets that mutt baby back. Think of all that power she’ll gain.” Hook looked furious.

                “Aye, and we can’t let that happen now can we,” Hook said. “You will help me with the wand?” Zelena nodded.

                “Yes, I want out of this place, I will help you get to Emma,” Zelena told him.

                 “Well I’m going to need some insurances first love, I don’t want anything to happen, unexpected.” Zelena let out a breath.

                “On my unborn child’s life,” Zelena declared.

                “Afraid I’m going to need some real assurances.”  He took out a potion and poured it over his hook.

                “What’s that?” Zelena asked genuinely afraid as she was a bit defenseless. She was suddenly wishing Regina might come back in and catch the pirate.

                “A potion given to me by your sister, to allow me to take out someone’s heart.”

                “Why would she do that?” Zelena asked suddenly knowing that Hook’s attempt was futile. Still she took an almost involuntary step back, a fear that with the cuff on her spell would no longer work in protecting her heart.

                “Because she wanted me to take out your mother’s heart, you can’t be surprised your family’s troubled. Now then this might hurt a bit.” He raised his hook intending to slam it down into Zelena’s chest. He was immediately thrown back by a blast of green light. The door fell off the hinges where Smee had carefully took the bolts out before and after Regina and Robin left and the nurse couldn’t see. He was hiding in an empty cell where they had cut a hole into.

                “Well now my family may be troubled, but we all know a heart is a precious thing, I cast a protection spell on mine eons ago, so you’re going to have to do better than that.” She told him amused as she walked forward, and he groaned as he tried to get up. “Oh, it appears you were right it did sting.” She grabbed the dagger in his belt. “Now than do you want to see something really painful?” She raised the blade and he cringed thinking she was going to stab him, but instead Zelena brought it down onto her own arm behind the cuff.

                “What?” Hook asked stunned as he saw the fallen hand on the ground, the wrist in the cuff. There was only a few drops of blood on the floor, but more on the blade.

                “Now than, much better.” Zelena picked up her hand and the cuff was left on the ground. She reattached her hand with magic. “You should have listened to my sister, she knew better not to trust me.” With that she disappeared in a puff of green smoke just as Nurse Ratchet came back down the hall.

                “You idiot what have you done?” She asked him. “The mayor will hear about this!”

               

 

                “You let her out, you moron!” Regina exclaimed. They were at the mayor’s office, they had put Kathryn in charge of paperwork, and Maleficent on defense for the town. Henry sat in her chair watching everyone and coloring.

                “Technically I let her escape,” Hook told her annoyed.

                “Moron!” Regina declared. How was she supposed to leave with Zelena on the loose terrorizing the town? She didn’t want to leave one crisis to go deal with another crisis and then come back to the old crisis. She wanted to come back and rest, and nest and prepare for her baby.

                “Watch it your majesty, at least I’m doing something to get Emma back,” He snapped.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?” Regina asked him ready to choke the life out of him. How dare he tell her she wasn’t doing anything. She was dropping everything to go after her true love. She wasn’t letting Emma slip away from her again.

                “Maybe you like being with Henry alone,” He accused. “Maybe you like not having Emma around.”

                “Maybe you like having a hook, maybe you would like another,” Regina threatened.

                “Enough!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “We don’t have time for this nonsense, Emma is out there and we need to find my daughter come hell or high water, I think we can all agree on that for one reason or another. Since Hook you can’t be trusted, you will be staying with us, this way we can keep an eye on you, and so help me one wrong move and I won’t blink an eye when Regina snaps your neck. Now Zelena is a much bigger problem.”

                “Fine I’ll behave with her majesty long enough to win Emma back,” Hook told them. “I have a new plan. We get the author’s pen, and we have young Henry here write that Emma was not the dark one and write her here. He can even write Zelena back into her cell.” Regina scoffed.

                “You’re an idiot, we can’t do that, that’s exactly the kind of crap that got the last author in trouble, and I won’t allow that for my son. Not to mention, he broke it.”

                “I’m sorry he what?” Hook asked.

                “He broke it, he was smart enough to know that as the author he should have only been writing down our histories accurately. He didn’t want that much power, so he broke it to avoid corruption and both Emma and I supported his decision.” 

                “Ugh, looks to me that you’re the idiot for letting the boy do that,” Hook told her.

                “And that is why you’re still the real villain here,” Regina declared.

                “So that plan aside, let’s handle Zelena and then go after my daughter,” Mary Margaret told her. She picked up a white draw string purse that Regina had given her to put her things in for Neal. It was bigger than it appeared and held a lot of items. Regina picked up Henry and grabbed her own. “All right now where would Zelena go?” Mary Margaret asked picking up Neal.

                “Not where, but more like whom,” Regina told her. “Robin’s still my friend and she’ll destroy anyone close to me, and right now Robin is the easiest target.” They left and it didn’t take long for them to find Zelena waiting for them in the middle of the town intersection.

                “Hello sis, I see you fixed the clock it would be a shame to break it again.” Regina wasn’t even surprised that Zelena was standing next to Robin with the grey sleeves her cardigan rolled up while she had Robin in a magical grip he was struggling against. “Although it might be fun to see Robin fly through the air like one of his arrows.” She motioned in a way as if she were tracing his flight path.

                “You lay another finger on him….” Regina started to threaten.

                “Oh I’m not here to hurt Robin, I’m here to trade him for the apprentice’s wand,” Zelena interrupted. Regina frowned as she looked at the wand in her hand.

                “What the hell do you want with this?” Regina asked.

                ‘No way she wants to help with Emma,” Regina thought. ‘She must want to break it.’

                “I am tired of losing to you, you continue to get everything, and now, now I have someone to love me and only me. See this is my future, and I am not going to let anyone take it away from me so I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible, over the rainbow, where you can’t follow.”

                “Back to Oz,” Regina said but she wanted to say more in that moment, never in all their squabbles had her and Zelena ever been more alike, thought the exact same way. Henry he had been her future, she understood Zelena’s need to keep that baby from her enemies, she was the Snow White here. They had ripped Henry away from her and it had been painful.  They had turned him against her and it had been agonizing. She thought she would do a lot of things to Zelena, but turning her baby against her well she didn’t think she could do that. Emma had been right when she had said they would be no better than Blue trying to take Charlotte or when Henry had been taken from her before. She understood Zelena so well it was scary.

                “I might have been feared there, but at least I was in control. So if you want your forest smelling boyfriend to live through the day, you’ll give me that wand.”  The magic continued to crush in on Robin painfully.

                ‘Fuck she just wants to be with her baby and Emma wouldn’t be proud of me if I let Robin die.  Well maybe she would now, but later when we free her, she won’t be,’ Regina thought. ‘No, Regina you are not letting anything keep you from Emma, and you can do right by Zelena and your niece or nephew.’

                “Regina, you can’t please,” Mary Margaret begged as she put Henry down.

                “Don’t do it,” Hook growled.

                “I’m sorry I have too,” Regina told them.

                ‘The portal will weaken her, we can capture her again, and we can get to Emma.’ Regina thought remembering the black cuff in her pocket. She handed over the wand and Zelena released Robin. Regina pulled him away and he grabbed Henry dragging him back a bit more.

                “Now a little trinket from home to do what you couldn’t,” Zelena sneered. Regina wasn’t surprised as she opened the portal using a necklace.  Regina only watched as the crazed look appeared in Zelena’s eyes, she really felt she had one that it would be just her and her baby.  And while maybe the others just thought she was crazy, Regina saw the relief too, that maybe just maybe no one can take her happiness away. Suddenly a blast of green sparked near the wand and Zelena’s hand. Regina lurched forward put the black cuff on her again and took the wand. David moved into action immediately and grabbed her.

                “I knew you could open that portal, and I also knew it would weaken you, so you sis there’s something else we do well in this family and that’s exploit weakness.” She looked back at Mary Margaret. “We aren’t taking that portal to Oz, we’re taking it to Emma.”

                “Papa!” Roland cried appearing with Granny, Maleficent, and Lily.

                “Roland, it’s okay we’re safe now,” Robin told him.

                “Come on we can’t stay out here,” Regina declared.

                “Back to Granny’s then, should I take Zelena?” Maleficent asked.

                “No, just to be safe, we may need her to get back,” Regina grumbled. Maleficent nodded.

                “Then safe journey, come on Roland,” Maleficent said. He shook his head.

                “I’m going with Papa,” Roland insisted. “I don’t wanna lose him.” Maleficent nodded respecting that. Far too many people in this group had lost loved ones. She disappeared with Lily and they hurried to Granny’s who insisted she was coming because Mary Margaret couldn’t look after an infant by herself. Regina wanted to roll her eyes.

                “Favorite Charming has me,” She grumbled as she picked up Henry again. They hurried to granny’s, tied Zelena to a chair as Granny made sure all was in order while she turned off the fryer’s and more. No need for them to accidentally go up in flames.

                “I don’t think the insurance covers getting pulled apart in a tornado,” She grumbled.

                “How are we going to direct this thing to Emma?” Hook asked. Regina reached into a larger black bag Henry had insisted on carrying for her.

                “Emma’s baby blanket,” Mary Margaret said. Regina had to choke back some tears, she had let a few fall earlier when she collected it as it reminded her of Charlotte’s, but now she stayed strong.

                “Yes, well I couldn’t very well bring her bug,” Regina told her sadly. Mary Margaret gave her a small smile back when the dwarves came in.

                “Tornado!” Leroy yelled.

                “We know we called it, it’s taking us to Emma,” Mary Margaret told them.

                “No, go home dwarves, adults only allowed,” Regina told them annoyed. He frowned at her than refused. He started in on this speech, but Regina was immediately pulled away by a tugging on her jacket.  She looked down and saw Henry looking up at her.  She bent down to his level and stroked his head.

                “Hey my little prince, everything is going to be okay, all right?” He nodded.

                “Mommy, we’re going to find Mama?” Henry asked fiddling with the swan necklace Emma had given her for Christmas.  She gave him a reassuring smile.

                 “Yes, my little prince, that’s why we bought Mama’s baby blanket, she takes it with her every where normally so it’s going to help us find her. Remember I said it’s not good to attach magic to people when we want to find someone just because they love you and you love them with all their heart.” He nodded.

                “I use magic to help you find Mama?” Henry asked.  Regina shook her head.

                “No, honey, you already helped me by keeping Mama’s baby blanket safe and now it’s my turn. You just wait and hold on tight to me.” Henry nodded.

                “Regina come on this thing is nearly on top of us,” David told her. Regina nodded seeing that the dwarves were staying after all. She began to wave the wand over the baby blanket as she stood up. She was going to find Emma. The baby blanket began to glow and not long after that the diner shook as they were being taken up into the air. They all moved to the counter to hold on. Roland had initially hugged a scared Henry but as soon as she was also trying to brace herself they were both in her arms immediately.

                ‘Hold on Emma, we’re coming for you, your family is coming,’ Regina thought. “All of us including Viveka.’

                “Mommy is it all black like the one that took Mama?” Henry whispered his face buried in her neck.

                “No honey it’s green, like a beautiful grass field, because we’re using light magic to take us to Mama. It won’t hurt us.”  He nodded, but still held on tight. “Oh my little prince we are more than safe because Mommy is more than in control now.”

                “I thought I was your little prince,” Roland frowned.

                “You’re my little archer, you’re much better than your daddy.” Roland gave her a huge grin at that. Robin’s skill was legendary and apparently the skill had been passed on to Roland.

                “Good I like that better Regi…” he was cut off by a scream as they rocked dangerously, and Regina continued to assure them the rest of the way that the ride to the Enchanted Forest was safe.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Enchanted Forest**

                Emma felt like she was on fire as she felt herself traveling so fast she felt like fluid. And now that fluid was climbing higher and higher until she appeared on a metal circle in a forest gasping.  She was dressed in a rough spun grey dress and coat. She wondered what had happened to her clothes, the only thing that was clear to her was that she was not in storybrooke anymore. Her body was already trying to reject the darkness she noted and painfully so. Her gut was twisting into knots too, but she had to hold on, wherever she was she had to find someone and hope they knew what the nearest town was and if they knew anything about Merlin.

                “Where am I?” Emma whispered out loud as the sign of whistling filled her ears.

                “Who’s there!” Emma snapped turning around and throwing back her hood. She was shocked to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin. “You’re supposed to be in storybrook, you were in a coma.” 

                “Yes, I am or rather he is,” He giggled.

                 “What are you?” Emma asked her.

                 “I am many things, I am the voice inside your head, the Dark One’s powers inside you, inside all the dark ones’. Rumpelstiltskin is one of many, perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the invincible.”  He changed into a boar that breathed fire and Emma crouched in fear.

                “No stop!” Emma cried.

                “Yeah probably easier this way,” He told her. “Are you ready to begin?”

                “Begin what?” Emma asked.

                 “Learning to be the dark one of course. Now think of me as your guide, but only until you’ve learned to embrace your powers.”

                “I will never embrace the darkness,” Emma declared. She had to get back to her family and control this evil inside of her.

                “Oh they all say that, everyone that sips from this well, enjoys the taste too much. The only way to stop is to be stopped. This is the fate of all dark ones.”

                “Ugh,” Emma said and tried to walk away.

                “You can’t just walk away,” He told her appearing before her now.

                “Look I’m in the Enchanted Forest now, which means Merlin can’t be far from here, and I am going to find him so he can destroy the darkness once and for all.”

                “Merlin, oh you’re better off with me.”

                “No!” Emma yelled. “I’ll never hurt the people I love, the people that love me.” Rumpelstiltskin disappeared, and Emma kept walking all she could think about was Regina, Henry, Charlotte, and now Viveka. Past that she thought of her parents and Neal. They all loved her, and she loved them, and she would get rid of this darkness, protect them, and go home. She promised Regina she would not leave her family again and that was a promise she intended to keep.

                “You know you’ve been walking in circles,” An unfamiliar voice said to Emma. Emma paused a chill ran down her spine. The voice sounded familiar, but it lacked something that she couldn’t put her thumb on.  She turned slowly as she gritted her teeth. The image before her was enough to torture her and bring her to her knees.

                “Regina?” Emma asked her eyebrows rising above her hair line as her eyes widened. Leaning against the tree, she swore it was her love and yet it wasn’t. Maybe it was the Evil Queen, but it also didn’t feel right. Also, her hair it was all wrong it was a dark red, and her eyes they were brown like her love’s, but they were not her love’s eyes. There was no love, they were empty, and even when she had come upon the Evil Queen in the past they were so full of emotion it was almost startling as it went against everything she had been told even by Regina herself. And now, now she didn’t know what was in front of her. The woman in front of her fiddled with an apple.

                “Is that what you want to call me?” The woman asked teasingly. Emma frowned.

                “I don’t understand, who are you, are you real?” Emma asked.

                “Hmph, I was only gone a few weeks, and yet you’ve forgotten me already mummy,” The woman told her playfully as she pushed herself off the tree she had been leaning on and threw the apple behind her. Emma watched her walk at her just a lethal as Regina had been in tan leather pants, with a burgandy embroidered suit jacket that fit her form perfectly, it was short in the front to the waist, but had coat tails in the back. And the brown booted heels, well if she was related to Regina, they were killer, while a pork pie hat graced the top of her long hair. Half her hair was up in a bun surrounded by a braid, while the rest came down in a braid that rest over her right shoulder.

                “Mummy….Cha…cha…charlotte?” Emma asked. The woman nodded.

                “Well I was Charlotte, but no longer,” She said making a face. “I wanted to be named Viveka, it’s a pretty bad ass name don’t you think for a future Evil Queen. Queen Viveka they would have called me, but a las you gave my name to another.”  Emma’s eyebrows squished together as she ran her fingers through her hair.

                “I’m going insane, the darkness is taunting me with some vision of my daughter,” Emma whispered as she turned and walked away slowly.

                “You can’t walk away from me mummy,” The woman told her. “I’m with you, wherever you go.”

                “No, you are not Charlotte, Charlotte is good, Charlotte is not an Evil Queen, Regina would not have it so, I would not have it so. You won’t trick me!” Emma was out right yelling into the forest around her. The woman before her laughed, but it was devoid of amusement.

                “You think you can stop my destiny?” She asked.

                “Your destiny is done, you don’t really exist, maybe you were once a possibility if I hadn’t saved Regina from that possessed doctor, you are not real darkness and you will not trick me. I will rid myself of you and go home to my family. You won’t win.” The woman giggled in an almost Rumple like manner.

                “You’re almost cute mummy,” She said skipping next to Emma as she tried to leave again. “I guess I can see what Mommy sees in you.” Emma noticed she didn’t say mommy with the taunting tone she used when she called Emma mummy. Whatever this darkness was trying to do to her, it didn’t let this version of Charlotte refer to Regina in a bad way.

                “What is your aim here Rumple, you can’t say mummy without making a face, but you change your tune when you speak of Regina. You think by speaking positive of my love I’ll give into you well you’re wrong.”

                “Ugh don’t call me Rumple, I’m definitely not a Rumpelstiltskin. Could you imagine all the little peasants going around calling me Queen Rumpelstiltskin, Ugh, I’ll pass no thanks.” Emma growled.

                “I’m not playing games with you!” Emma yelled.

                “Ah not that way mummy, we’ll just go in circles again,” She taunted. Emma grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She fell to her knees on the ground.

                “Go away!” Emma yelled. “You aren’t real!”

                “Aww I’m hurt mummy, but fine, I’ll check back in on you when you’re ready to go in the right direction. You may not think I want us to get to Camelot, but I do really. I don’t fancy watching you starve to death out here in the forest.” Emma frowned and rocked back and forth.  Finally, though there was only silence, so she stood back up and resumed her journey.

                She eventually was near a road and heard, the sound of, what she thought was pots clanging together.  Emma instantly broke out into a sweat as she ran towards the sound. She was finally going to see an actual real person, she would get to safety, she would get back to Regina. They would get rid of this darkness and she would never again be plagued by that monstrosity that claimed to be her daughter. The idea that she could have failed her daughter, not saved Charlotte again, was just too much. She ran faster still.

                “Help, please help me!” She cried out as she clutched at her dress, raising it as it would hinder her speed otherwise. When the man came into sight pushing his cart, Emma let out a breath as he stopped and turned around. “Please, please help me.”  He grinned at her and looked her over.

                “Yeah sure for thirty silver pieces,” He told her.

                “Why you sniveling little peasant turd, how dare you,” The woman cried appearing again.  Emma tried to ignore her.

                ‘Why does she even care, she’s not real...she’s just feeling what I’m feeling outrage,’ Emma thought. ‘She’s just in my head after all.’

                 “But I don’t have any silver,” Emma said her voice small, her eyes sad as she neared tears. She hadn’t felt like this since she was a teenager on the streets begging for every scrap of food or clothing she owned. Her voice was choking as she spoke hoping he would have mercy on her. Hadn’t her mother always said there were good people in the Enchanted Forest?

                “Then I can’t help you sorry,” He said.

                “What a despicable human, I’d kill him if I were you,” the woman told her. “Yes, let’s kill him mummy.” All of a sudden, the man was lifted off the ground and choking in front of Emma.

                “No, no stop it!” Emma cried at her.  The woman giggled.

                “But mummy I’m not the one being a bad girl, you are,” She laughed.  Emma’s eyes went wide as she looked to see her right hand slightly raised as she shook almost uncontrollably.

                ‘No, what the hell am I doing?’ Emma thought. She forced herself to release the man. He fell to the ground, as soon as he recovered enough breath he ran off leaving his cart.

                “You really should have killed him mummy, even so he’s left his cart, maybe he has food, we should eat,” the woman told her.

                “You’re not real, go away, you won’t make me hurt anyone else again,” Emma told her hurrying back off and immediately getting lost again. She cursed herself for not keeping to the road, why hadn’t she just kept to the road.

                “Oh, dear mummy you’re really in a pickle here aren’t you?” She asked appearing next to Emma.

                “You aren’t real you’re just the darkness trying to trick me.”

                “Am I though?” She asked. “I’ll go away if only you name me.” Emma frowned.

                “You have a name if you are who you say you are,” Emma reminded her.

                “A name long gone, and you’ve given my true name away, so now you must name me,” She told her.

                “I don’t like your games, and I will not play them any longer. You are not my daughter!” Emma stomped again.

                “Oh, come on mummy don’t be like that, look I’ll even be helpful and save you like you didn’t save me.” Emma whipped around as a pain pulsed in her chest. It was that pain she got every time she thought of Charlotte, but tenfold.

                “How dare you,” Emma growled.

                “I dare because I can, now if you calm down I can tell you how to find Merlin.”  Emma’s eyes narrowed, and she thought about walking away, why would the darkness help her find Merlin. She didn’t know but she thought maybe she could out smart it.

                “All right, I’m all ears,” Emma told her.  The woman grinned it was so like her Queen’s, but so not her Queen’s grin. It was almost unnerving and torturous. She didn’t like being so far away from her family. She was supposed to be home sheepishly explaining to Regina how the mug had burst into flames in her microwave, how it hadn’t been her fault. She was supposed to be kissing Regina’s frown away when she realized they had eaten all the cookies anyway, blushing when Regina said I told you so when Henry woke up with a stomachache. She was supposed to be learning how to sooth that stomachache from Regina. She was supposed to be curled up in her love’s arms even though it was the mid-morning and planting a trail of everlasting kisses all over her body to celebrate Regina bringing a new life into their family and yet also to worship the Goddess that was her Queen. And yet she was here lost in a world that was never hers, lost with a weird image of what could have been their daughter with a twisted personality being used by the darkness to break her. But she wouldn’t be broken it would be, it had to know she would win and that’s why it played these games with her.

                “Good, because I happen to know there’s a magical forest that will take you wherever you want to go,” She teased. Emma took a deep breath in through her nose.

                “Just tell me what I want to know.”  The woman only gave her a smile. “And no magic!”

                “Oh, I won’t be using magic, mummy, promise,” She told her giving her a smile that could have easily been Henry, Emma thought, but not quite, this woman before her just lacked actual emotion it seemed.

                “Good then, where is this forest,” Emma replied.

                “Okay picture in your mind a beautiful forest surrounded by clear blue skies, and in that forest there’s a lack that mirrors that same beautiful sky, and next to the lake is a tall tree, one of the tallest you’ve ever seen, and the branches hang low providing excellent shade for lounging. Focus only on that and see it clearly.”

                “Yeah….” Emma started to say as she focused and then with a pop she was there. She blinked rapidly realizing she had transported to the spot by magic. “I said no magic!”

                “I didn’t use magic,” the woman told her. “I promised.” Emma frowned.

                “You tricked me,” Emma cried.

                “But we are here,” the woman told her. “And look that blue wisp thing is just what you need to find Merlin. If you take it back home, it will lead you where you need to go.” Emma frowned as she watched the willow of the wisp flying through the trees. “Better hurry, if it gets away you’ll miss your chance.” With that Emma was all alone again, so she ran off after the wisp, hoping against hope that it could actually help her find Merlin.

 

 

 

 

                “I think we’re here,” David told them as the diner gave one last jolt, and the green tornado disappeared from around them and sunshine poured into the diner.

                “Oh, thank God we didn’t arrive in the rainy season,” Granny muttered. “Now you go find Emma, I need to make sure this place doesn’t go up in flames.”

                “Roland you stay with Granny and the dwarves,” Robin ordered as he grabbed his bow and arrows. 

                “No, I want to come.”

                “No, you stay here and guard favorite charming for us,” Regina told him. She magicked a quiver and arrows for him exactly like Robin’s and he was placated, as he now took his job as protector very seriously.

                “I no stay, I find Mama,” Henry told her when she turned on him. She frowned at him.

                “You’re lucky I think Mama really needs to see us both now,” She told him. He nodded and lifted his arms. She lifted him up and hurried out the door as Hook was trying to get the dagger off Mary Margaret.

                “This is stupid we should call her to us immediately,” Hook argued.

                “HEY!” Regina yelled getting their attention outside the diner. “We will not summon Emma like she is some slave, we will not control her. Anyway, she’s nearby, I can feel her, we don’t need to call her.” Regina turned on her heel and hurried off towards her connection towards Emma. They all followed quickly behind her eager to get to Emma and help her break free of the dark curse.

                “Everyone stay quiet for orges, I forgot my bow and arrows,” Mary Margaret reminded them. “And David’s without a sword.”

                “Seriously we’re back in the Enchanted Forest now, you left defenseless,” Regina grumbled.

                “I don’t see you carrying anything,” David quipped.

                “I have my magic, I can just disappear,” Regina replied. David was about to reply, but realized she had a point. She could escape at the least. They continued on until they heard a noise that sounded like arrows being fired.

                “You’re a crazy woman, I don’t want to talk!” They heard someone say.   Hook went rushing off up ahead attempting to play the hero. They all hurried off after him.

                “Mama!” Henry cried as they reached a stone circle.

                “Swan!” Hook yelled the same time as Henry. Emma was standing in the middle holding the heart of a curly haired red head woman in a blue dress.

                “How?” Emma asked as tears fell from her eyes seeing her family.

                “Nothing was keeping us apart, you promised me we wouldn’t be apart again,” Regina reminded her.

                “I know, I’m so sorry,” Emma cried. “Just take Henry away I have to do this to protect you all, I need to do this to find Merlin and get rid of this darkness.”

                “And if you do this it will consume you,” Regina told her.

                “You don’t know that,” Emma sobbed.

                “But don’t I, I know better than anyone here,” Regina told her.

                 “Swan, come on put her heart back, we’ll go home, and it’ll be just like before,” Hook told her. Regina stepped in front of Hook as Emma frowned remembering life with him.

                “No, it will be better than before, we have a bright future to look forward too, remember Charlotte,” Regina told her. “She wouldn’t want you to do this.”

                “And yet I very much would mommy,” the woman said as she stepped closer to Regina and stroked her face, but obviously she didn’t feel it. I’ve really missed you mommy it’s been a long two days and even longer still since I’ve heard your heart beat.” Emma looked at Regina and the woman who claimed to be her daughter confused as she lowered her head to Regina’s chest. Regina’s body seemed to turn slightly towards her as if leaning into her, but it couldn’t be, she wasn’t really there.

                “I don’t understand!” Emma cried before she shoved Merida’s heart back into her chest. She fell forward crying and Regina immediately went to her along with Henry. They hugged each other tightly and Henry gave her lots of kisses telling her never to leave in an evil vortex again. She promised him she’d try not to.

                “Now that we’re together I just have one question,” Regina told her as she finally calmed down.  Emma looked up at her through her lashes. “What the hell happen in the microwave?” Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged Regina even tighter still.

                “You’ll never believe me,” Emma laughed. Regina kissed her forehead.

                “Emma,” Mary Margaret said as they finally stood up. Emma hugged her parents happily. Hook glowered at Regina but gave Emma a smile.

                “Well you don’t look like a crocodile,” He said thinking he was funny. Emma rolled her eyes as Mary Margaret held up the dagger.

                “Here we think you should have it,” Mary Margaret told her. “You are in control, we want you to fight this, and not have anyone be in control of you.” Emma stepped back away from where her name was glowering at her. She was actually surprised that it said Emma Swan and not Emma Mills, but then she realized that Mills was only a dream and only something scribbled on a piece of paper. Regina and she hadn’t taken vowels, hadn’t really made it so. Even in her heart she was still just a Swan, and not a Mills.

                “No, give it to Regina.” Regina raised an eyebrow.

                “Me?” she asked to be sure. Emma nodded.

                 “I know that for Henry you will do anything including do what needs to be done if I can’t win,” Emma told her. “You are the only one strong enough to control me and outsmart me.” Emma said Henry, but Regina noted she really meant Viveka, because ultimately at the end of the day she was the real threat to Emma’s power later. “And I trust you.” Regina nodded and took the dagger tucking it into her coat. Emma was about to say more when she spotted the woman talking to Henry, and worse yet he was talking back to her.

                “NO!” Emma yelled. “You stay away from him!” The others turned and saw nothing as far as they were concerned Henry was talking to air, well Regina didn’t believe for a moment that Emma had lost it. She just realized that whatever Emma saw she couldn’t see.

                “But Mama it’s Charlotte!” Henry exclaimed.  Regina frowned.

                “I don’t understand,” Regina muttered.

                “No, it’s not, it’s the darkness Henry, it just wants to trick you,” Emma told him holding out her hand. He hurried over to her and took his hand. “You stay away from him, find if you wanna play tricks on me, but leave my son alone.” The woman smirked.

                “He and I have a connection mummy just like always, is he still in charge of naming me, because I’m sure he has plenty of ideas.” She grinned and disappeared.

                “I will not name you!” Emma yelled.  Regina rubbed her back in soothing circles sensing that whoever Emma was interacting with was gone.

                “Emma who were you talking too, what’s this about Charlotte?” David and Mary Margaret asked.

                “Nothing, nothing this darkness is just taunting me, I couldn’t even sleep last night because I kept replaying Charlotte’s death over, and over again,” Emma told them, which was partially true. Apparently Dark One’s don’t need sleep, and the woman didn’t help by inciting her to kill Merida or telling her it was her fault she died.

                “Come on let’s get back to Granny’s, you must be exhausted,” Regina told her. “We’ll set out to find Merlin in the morning, maybe you can’t sleep, but there’s something to be said for resting among friends.” Emma nodded and allowed Regina to lead her off. They made their way back to Granny’s. As soon as they arrived though Granny came out with the dwarves and Roland.

                “See no shortage of people to come save the savior,” Regina told her as they swung Henry between them.                

                “Good you found her,” Granny said before she hugged Emma. “No French fries for you though I’m afraid, the fryers are busted.” Emma chuckled.

                “Maybe just a nice bath then,” Regina told her. Emma nodded remembering how greasy her hair was it was disgusting. She turned suddenly though pushing Henry behind her. Granny raised her crossbow, so Robin raised his bow as did Roland. Mary Margaret and David took their weapons from the dwarves, Regina was ready to raise a shield to protect them as she knew in Emma’s state she would go straight on the offensive. A group of armored soldiers appeared on horses. They stopped before them but did not draw their weapons.

                “Who are you?” Emma demanded to know.

                “I’m King Arthur and these are my knights,” He greeted.

                “What are you doing here?”  Hook asked.

                “King Arthur, then you know Merlin, is he with you?” Emma asked hopeful.

                “I’m afraid Merlin hasn’t been around for a long time, but he told of your forecoming, and he told us that you would bring him back if you are indeed the savior.”

                “The savior is among us,” David answered diplomatically after a look from Regina.

                “Then come with us.”

                “To where?” Emma asked.

                 “To Camelot of course,” King Arthur told them. He waved to the back of the knights and horses were brought forth. Regina pulled out a strip of cloth and used it to secure Henry to her back though Emma lightly fussed about her carrying Henry as he was heavy, but she waved her off. Women had been carrying their children while pregnant longer than she had been alive.

                “You ride with Zelena,” Regina whispered to David, who nodded to her. The dwarves got on the back with other knights while Granny got her own horse along with Zelena deciding she’d best keep an eye on her. Emma sat sideways in front of Regina who suddenly wore boots more suitable for riding.

                “I really gotta learn how to change my clothes like you do,” Emma muttered. Regina chuckled as she handled the reins expertly. They followed them back to Camelot and were met with a warm welcome. It seemed that King Arthur really had been expecting them for awhile.

 

 

**Camelot**

                “My Queen,” He told them. Geneviere came down dressed in a redish purple gown.

                “Oh my so the rumors are true,” Regina whispered. Emma frowned.

                 “True how?” Emma asked in a whisper.

                “She is that hot,” David whispered back to Regina who nodded.  Emma growled, and she felt her power surge inside of her but a kiss on her cheek from Regina and comforting hand on her back calmed her.

                “She is not my white knight,” Regina reminded her. Emma smiled at her.  

                “Welcome,” She greeted. Henry was the first to bow to her all cute as did Roland as the others followed suit. They all bowed forward as curtsying wasn’t really practical at the moment in pants. Plus, Mary Margaret was holding Neal.  “We are so glad that you are here, and thanks to Merlin’s foretelling of this blessed day, we’ve had time to prepare a ball in your honour.” They all agreed that sounded lovely.

                “Uh no, we don’t have time to sit around dancing,” Hook told them gruffly.

                “Hey, don’t be rude,” Emma told him just as Regina was putting a silencing charm on Zelena who was threatening to tell them she was the dark one if Regina didn’t take the cuff off. Emma turned to King Arthur. “We’re sorry, we’re just anxious to find Merlin.” She gave another glare at Hook.

                “Yes of course, but the day is almost gone, let’s start fresh tomorrow, trust me bringing back Merlin will be no easy task even for the saviour,” Arthur told them. “And who is the saviour?” Emma was about to speak, but Regina spoke up first.

                “I am,” Regina lied. Emma frowned but it quickly disappeared.

                “Oh, don’t be mad at mommy she’s really trying to help you, you know, don’t want you lying about who you are,” the woman taunted in her ear. Emma’s fists clenched but she was determined not to look any more like the crazy woman she had been in the forest. Somehow being near Regina again was grounding her and she would be damned if she would ruin getting any knowledge out of these people about Merlin. They clearly knew more than they did. “Oh, come on start taking hearts they’ll tell you all you need to know, mommy might even join you, than you won’t have to worry about expelling the darkness you can run off and be perfectly evil together, wouldn’t you like that?” Emma moved her hand as if swatting a fly away but really, she was trying to push the woman way.

                “Well than please let us honor you,” Arthur told them.

                “Perhaps some rest then before the ball if the children are to join us,” Regina told them. They nodded and took them to their rooms.           

                “Why did you lie?” Emma asked once they were in a large tub together with Henry. He played with a wooden boat she had packed as Regina massaged the shampoo through her hair. Henry gave a huge yawn in that moment.

                “Hold on, stay put,” Regina told her. She got out of the bath with Henry had him dried and dressed and in bed faster than Emma thought possible.

                “Did you help him?” Emma asked suspiciously.

                “No, he barely slept after you left, and I hope he’s free of nightmares.” Emma’s face contorted in pain.

                “He shouldn’t have been there, he shouldn’t have seen that.”

                “He wouldn’t have seen that if Belle had actually kept an eye on him, you thought you had left him with someone responsible.” Emma nodded as she just turned and lay against Regina who was now resettled in the water. “And to answer your question, I told them I was the savior, so you wouldn’t be expected to do magic. Your magic is dark now and every time you use it, it affects you anyone can see that. Your entire body is on edge. So, I’m doing everything I can to protect you. Outwardly I’ll be the savior, but we’re in this together and we’re figuring this out together Emma. You are not alone, you have a family now who loves and cares for you.” Emma let a few tears fall.

                “This is why she’s always been the better mother,” the woman told her with a sigh as she sat in the water next to them, naked of course but Emma couldn’t see anything. “She’s too good for you, you know. You should have just let us go after New York, we would have been fine, you should have taken Zelena back on your own. Maybe I would have had a chance.” Emma gripped Regina hard.

                “Shut up!” Emma yelled at the woman sitting across from them.

                “Emma what is it, who is there?” Regina asked.

                “I think it’s supposed to be Charlotte,” Emma whispered.

                “That is not my name, I’ve told you that a thousand times.”

                “What does she want?” Regina asked.

                “She wants a lot of things, she wants me to use my magic, she wants me to name her.”

                “Well you tell her we have named her, and her name is Viveka now.”

                “No, you tell mommy that she gave my name away to my sister now.” Emma frowned.

                “She says that Viveka isn’t her name, she says you gave it away to her sister,” Emma told her. “I don’t understand this darkness. It taunts me with her, tells me it’s my fault she’s dead. Tells me you’re the better mother.”  Regina frowned.

                “Her sister?” Regina asked. Emma nodded before dunked her head and rinsed out the shampoo. 

                “I don’t know what she means, I don’t know what this darkness intends to do except drive me to the very depths of my despair.” Regina’s hand glowed purple as she rested her hand on Emma’s belly. “What are you doing?”

                “Put your hand over mine,” Regina told her. Emma did so and suddenly they felt it that life. It was only a bit older than Viveka’s life.

                “Finally, you figured it out, how unfortunate I am to have been stuck with you, the mother that so willingly sacrificed my life for some puppet,” the woman growled. Regina’s head snapped up and she made eye contact with her daughter.

                “Wow,” Regina said. The woman looked surprised.

                “You can see me now mommy?” She asked.

                “I felt you earlier,” Regina said speaking to her. She nodded with the first real genuine smile Emma had seen come to her face.

                “You always took special care of me,” She replied. She glared at Emma. “Unlike her.”

                “I’m so sorry I lost you,” Regina cried.

                “I know mommy, you are, you protected me, I’m sorry I just couldn’t get back to you in time, I tried, but I was too weak, and Emma had gone too far.”

                “But why are you in Emma now?” Regina asked her, her eyebrows knitting together over teary eyes.

                “I was stuck in her filthy magic and too far from you, I could feel you just barely and you could feel me. But when you finally tried again, her magic sucked me into her. By the time I amassed enough power to make the transfer you were already occupied.”

                “I’m sorry mi amor,” Regina told her. “But no matter where you grow, I’m going to take good care of you.”

                “Then will you name me mommy?” She asked hopeful.

                “One day love, I have to think up just the perfect name for you my little Queen.” Viveka sent a wave of jealousy. “You don’t be jealous, you’re still my Princess.” Viveka sent love next. Under her hand though she felt the wave of disappointment but not from Emma, it was from their baby that was truly once Charlotte.  “Have patience, every Queen needs the perfect name and stop torturing your mother, she’s going to do right by you.”

                “So, two babies,” Emma sighed staring off into space for a moment.

                “It’s always two babies,” Regina replied. “I knew I should have made sure you were doing the fertility spell correctly.” Emma sent her a small glare, but then she furrowed her brow again.  

                “I can’t name her Regina, the darkness, it came for her not me, that’s why she wants a name, can’t be attached if she has no name.”

                “I know,” Regina whispered. “I know as they say a name is a very important thing.” They hugged each other tight as they both cried. They had a huge fight ahead of them and losing Charlotte in any form again was not an option. And neither was losing Viveka.  Their family was now top priority, and no one could ever know until it was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby previously known as Charlotte is inside of Emma. But she no longer sees herself as Charlotte, because as Charlotte she was destined for something different. That is why Emma and Regina need to give her a new name. But think of it in terms of that you just lost a baby, whom you named, and now you're pregnant again so you still view them as two separate people. And that's how this baby sees herself. This will be confusing as for the time being she shall remain nameless.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**King Arthur’s Castle, Camelot**

                “You are a very bad mummy, you told mommy not to name me,” the woman growled as she lay on the other side of Regina glaring at Emma. Henry was currently curled up behind her having rolled over her in his sleep to her disbelief. The kid was a mover and Regina hadn’t even stirred more than putting a hand on him when necessary. Once he’d even almost fallen out and Regina had pulled him back without even waking up.

                “Shs you’ll wake them,” Emma told her. “I’m not talking to you while you’re like this.”

                “Like what?” She asked. “I’m just me, well as much as I can be without a name.”

                “I won’t name you,” Emma whispered. “This is the darkness talking right now, but you are destined for something better not some curse even if I have to bare that curse.”

                “You will name me, you can’t make it nine months,” She told Emma her eyes narrowing. And until you name me, I’m going to make your life a living hell. You owe me this after you killed me!”

                “I didn’t kill you!” Emma cried out. Regina sat up startled awake. Emma frowned at herself and muttered apologies. Her daughter was no longer physically in front of her, but the phrase you killed me was echoing in her head and a feeling that she had done so was just radiating up from her womb.

                “Is it the baby?” Regina asked her. Emma nodded as she cried. Regina put a hand on her and sent soothing and loving feelings towards the baby. Emma suddenly felt calm and her tears became that of relief.

                “How…how, what did you do?” Emma asked.

                “I fought the darkness the only way I know how with love. She still loves me, and we are connected,” Regina explained. Regina rubbed her back and looked for Henry but saw him still curled up and sleeping behind Emma, so she snuggled in a little closer to Emma and rubbed her back soothingly.

                “This is so hard, how am I going to fight this for nine months, fighting this is really fighting her.”

                “We will figure it out Emma, we are going to stop this darkness from taking her.”

                “And if we can’t?” Emma asked tearfully.

                “We can, I love her with all my heart and I will never stop fighting for her. If Belle could almost turn Rumpelstiltskin human again, imagine what we can do with our true love for her, for our family?” Regina asked her. “You and I are the only ones with the strength to move heaven and earth for our loved ones. We will not fail her.” Emma nodded. “Now get some rest, she may think she’s the dark one, but she needs you to rest.”

                “I wouldn’t listen too much to mommy,” She said laying above them with her hands tucked under her chin. She seemed to be laying on an invisible ledge as she looked down at them. “While mommy has proven to be persistent and capable of moving worlds, you have proven to be nothing but a little run away, but you can’t run away from me this time mummy. Unfortunately, we’re stuck together for the time being. I can’t wait to be liberated. Maybe when Viveka is old enough she’ll make room for me, we could be like twins you know. I won’t have to suffer your poor judgement and mommy will see to our health.”

                “I’ll stop you,” Emma growled up at her. “You won’t get near Viveka.” The woman rolled her eyes bored.

                “I beg to differ mummy, I’m going to make her my best friend,” She told her as she laughed and disappeared.

                “Hey, my Queen you leave your mom alone, let her rest, darkness or not you need rest,” Regina instructed towards Emma’s belly. Emma felt something settle inside of her.

                “I think she will settle for the moment, but I’m not really sure, I can’t really feel her,” Emma muttered quietly.

                “She will,” Regina assured her. They lay awake together talking about running away as soon as they were back home and safe.

                “I’m going to get you home, I don’t want you to have Viveka here, and we’re going to decorate the nursery.”

                “How do you want to decorate their nurseries?” Regina asked.

                “Hmm…maybe something like Henry’s room?” Emma asked. Regina hummed as well as she thought.

                “I really like the idea of nature, I think it brings in the ability to use different colors.” Emma nodded.

                “I know, you should paint an apple orchard on her walls, you could do a variety of apple trees and colors.” Regina smiled at that imagining crafting a mobile that came out of the wall like the branches of a tree that lulled both her girls to sleep.

                “Maybe, or maybe we go simple and normal like a pale green for them….” Regina suddenly made a face. “Perhaps not a pale green, reminds me of Zelena. Maybe Imperial yellow.”  Emma chuckled for once.

                “Should we tell my mother about me?” Emma asked. They were both silent as they stared up at the ceiling now.

                “Not just yet, I don’t trust anyone here especially if they find out what’s really going on with you. We have to protect them both from now on.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Storybrooke, Maine, 6 weeks later**

               

                “Ow,” Regina groaned as she sat up. She looked around herself and realized she was in Granny’s diner and all was dark. But all around her people were stirring. She was relieved when Henry popped up next to her still three years old and unharmed it seemed. He was dressed oddly in Enchanted Forest clothing she realized. She looked at herself clad in a blue dress.

                “What in the bloody hell am I dressed in?” Zelena asked.

                “Didn’t we tie you to a chair?” David asked confused as he also looked at himself.

                “Oh no Guys I think it’s happening again I think we’ve lost our memories,” Mary Margaret cried as she stood holding Neal. She looked at Regina and gasped. 

                “What?” Regina asked her.

                “Well isn’t this just great,” Zelena grumbled. She followed everyone’s gazes to her belly. She was showing to her surprise. Her eyes went wide.

                “Well now if you can remember who did the ploughing, your majesty we can kindly get our memories back,” Hook quipped. She glared at him.

                “Shut up guyliner, if we’re back that must mean Emma’s back.” She looked around as they all did as well suddenly remembering Emma.

                “Emma!” They all called out searching the diner.

                “No need to shout I’m not deaf.” They all turned to see Emma lounging on the counter at granny’s fiddling with a feather. She dressed in a black leather pant suit and heels. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she was paler than they had ever seen her.

                “Wow I was not expecting this,” Zelena commented.

                ‘She’s dark,’ Regina thought as a wave of sadness ran over her. She put a protective hand over her belly.

                “Emma why are you dressed like that?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “What’s the matter mom, don’t like my new look.” Emma’s eyes snapped sharply to Regina at her hand movement. She sneered at her.

                “Don’t worry no one wants your weak offspring, when I’m done their power won’t even compare to mine.”

                “Emma please you need to fight this, we need to find Merlin,” David cried.

                “Merlin, I don’t need Merlin, and there’s nothing to fight. I’m just here to deliver a warning.”

                “Oh yeah and what’s that?” Regina asked deciding she wasn’t backing down.

                “Stay out of my way,” Emma told her before she disappeared in a cloud of gravy smoke. Before anyone could speak the other dwarves ran in.

                “You’re back!” They cried.

                “How long have we been gone?” Leroy asked.

                “Six weeks,” They replied.

                “Six weeks!” They cried. Regina was almost in disbelief that she was showing so much. With Charlotte she hadn’t really been showing until close to five months. And now she was barely six weeks pregnant. What was going on, what had happened in the last six weeks, why had she lost Emma. Henry pulled on her dress.

                “Mommy is Mama meeting us at home?” Henry asked.

                “No, sweetie, Mama is sick right now and needs to stay away from us.” Henry frowned but nodded.

                “Everyone get some rest, we’ll discuss everything that we can remember with fresh minds,” Mary Margaret ordered. Regina was disappearing with Henry before her words finished. Zelena also disappeared in a swirl of purple to stand in front of Nurse Ratchet who was not amused to see her as she returned her to her cell.

 

 

 

**Regina and Emma’s Dream house**

 

                Emma walked along the gravel path where the cherry blossom trees now once again lined the path. She entered the backyard where Regina’s gorgeous apple tree stood. She approached Regina’s apple tree, reaching up to stroke their branches, she simply turned and began the task of surrounding the tree again with new red bricks. She remembered that in their dreams Regina had often sat on it tending to the flowers she would eventually plant around the tree. She worked to pass the time as she thought about her future plans. There was so much to get done and yet so little time before Regina gave birth. Mortals didn’t understand that time was so very fickle and frankly she now had the added problem of the blue gnat. She likely wouldn’t leave Regina in peace and ruin her plans for the ultimate power. Stupid gnat didn’t really understand, who was the real danger here.

                “Don’t worry about the gnat dearie, she’s just a little fly that can be swatted away,” Rumpelstiltskin told her. He giggled. “If you are done, I believe it’s time to begin the real work.” Emma straightened up as she put the last brick in place as she dropped the spade into the leftover mortar after scrapping off the excess. The sun was beginning to set, and it was indeed time to start the real work.

                “I think it’s time to visit our friend,” Emma told them. She walks into the house, most of it is still destroyed but it won’t remain like that for long. She goes down into the basement where Merida was tied up.

                “Witch,” Merida cursed. “What have you done to me, my brothers are dead because of you!” Merida spat.

                “Hmm…that’s of little importance, all that matters is, you’re going to do what I say from now on. And if you fail to follow my orders, I’m going to make you wish you had died long before at the hands of your clans,” Emma told her. “Now what do you say we get started on our plans.”

                “Nev…” Emma shoved her hand into Merida’s chest and she fell silent as Emma ripped out her heart. She gave it a little squeeze for good measure. “Ahhh.”

                “Now as I was saying let’s get to work,” Emma told her as the binds around Merida’s wrists disappeared and she turned and walked out. Merida followed unwilling to let her crush her heart. She had no idea if her brothers were dead, but damn it if she didn’t live to tell the tale.

                               

**Regina’s Mansion**

                “Mommy are you sick?” Henry asked concerned as he hugged his bunny and he watched Regina bent over the toilet. Finally, she was just dry heaving as she flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and brushed her teeth.

                “No, mommy is just pregnant, and it takes a lot out of mommy’s body to make a baby, so sometimes I don’t feel so good.” He nodded as she lifted him. Careful he wasn’t putting pressure on her bump. It was just visible under her silk nightie, but could go unnoticed. She wished it had gone unnoticed at the diner, but the dress she had, had on, had just been too tight. She had erected a forcefield up over her house. She was absolutely terrified of what Blue would do and now she also had to worry about Emma. She didn’t know what she had done prior to their arrival, but it was kind of hard not to feel the extra power coming off her. Her body was practically buzzing with magic. Earlier when Henry had been sleeping, she’d had to get out of bed because her hands were just glowing.

                “Oh, can we have pancakes?” Henry asked.

                “Henry it’s ten at night, we can have pancakes in the morning for breakfast, but right now I think we’ll go simple. How about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?” Henry thought about this and nodded as long as there was warm milk and honey. Regina agreed, but ended up putting honey and peanut butter on her sandwich. She was just heading back upstairs when there was a pounding on her forcefield. Regina felt her body go tense and her senses heighten as she listened to see if anyone had already gotten through and the noise was a distraction.

                “Ouch Regina let me in!” Mary Margaret cried from outside. Regina set Henry down on the stairs.

                “Stay,” She told him. She crept down the stairs and tip toed to the door really. She looked out the peephole and saw it was indeed Mary Margaret lying on the ground rubbing her head. She had a basket with her, but Regina didn’t want anything from her. For all she knew Blue had poisoned whatever Mary Margaret planned on bringing to her. Maybe Mary Margaret was even part of the plan, she didn’t know, she couldn’t trust anyone.  She watched her until she finally walked off when Regina didn’t answer her.

                “Now that wasn’t very nice now was it?” Emma asked making Regina jump. Regina’s voice was caught in her throat as she turned sharply to see Emma standing between her and Henry. Henry was no longer on the stairs. “Don’t worry, I put him to bed while you were watching mom.” Regina frowned.

                “What do you want Miss Swan?” Regina asked her trying to keep her voice steady. “How did you get pass my force field?”

                “Quite easy really for me anyway, but that’s irrelevant, I came to see how my Queen was doing.” She sauntered over and reached out to touch Regina’s belly, but Regina pulled back immediately putting a protective hand over her belly.

                “No, Emma, you are corrupted right now, you’re a threat now to our child,” Regina told her.  Emma pulled back frowning.

                “I told you, I’m not interested in harming them,” Emma told her.

                “Aren’t you though, I know they’re powerful, don’t lie to me, I feel the power within me, and it’s a lot. I know you sense it too and soon Blue will feel it too. I don’t know who to trust, especially not you and especially not your mother she’s too buddy buddy with that gnat.”

                “Well no one should ever trust the blue gnat, but I’ll make a deal with you if it will make you feel better.” Regina frowned.

                “I’m done making deals with dark ones Emma, I have to think about Henry and Viveka now, they are my priorities now. Especially if you are not interested in fighting this darkness.” She felt a wave of sadness take over her from her belly.  

                “Hmmm…I thought for sure you might jump at the chance to be my Evil Queen,” Emma told her backing her up into the wall. “You certainly neverminded letting her out to play when I wasn’t so powerful,” Emma teased her warm breath caressing Regina’s ear.  Goosebumps raised on Regina’s skin, and she wished she could go there with Emma, but her children would come first, and honestly, she was more than terrified at what Emma would do next. “You’re really afraid of what I will do?”

                “Emma, you know better than anyone that I will fight tooth and nail to protect my children including not falling into bed with the dark one.” Emma nodded.

                “Then a deal first, you have my word that I will not intentionally harm any of our children or corrupt them for the darkness for twenty-four hours, and that you have my protection against the blue gnat, that is without a time limit as I promised before I was the dark one.”

                “In exchange for what?” Regina asked.

                “Just you,” Emma told her. “I want you.”  

                “You’re not afraid she’ll be more powerful than you?” Regina asked.

                “Honestly no, I’m very much not worried at all about her,” Emma told her looking her directly in the eye.

                “Why have you already corrupted her?” Regina asked wondering not for the first time what happened in the last six weeks. 

                “I can honestly say that if she had been corrupted I would not be standing here before you as the dark one. Just be glad it’s tethered to me, my Queen. Now do we have a deal or not?”

                “I want your dagger too,” Regina told her straightening her back. “Earn my trust, this lasts the twenty-four hours. I won’t bind myself to you and you are no longer obligated to follow your in.”  Emma smirked.

                “For now love, you can keep it safe, but I want it back later, and no one can ever know you have it,” Emma stimulated. Regina nodded as soon as she had the dagger in hand. “Good now let’s go to bed.” Regina tentatively went upstairs and checked on Henry in his own bed. He was perfectly safe. She was surprised to see Emma changed for bed in her usual night clothes when she went into her bedroom.

                “I feel like I’m in bed with the devil,” Regina muttered as she turned away from Emma clutching the dagger tightly under her pillow. She didn’t think for a second that she had Emma’s real dagger, but she’d test that little theory later to see if Emma really did intend to keep her end of the deal.

                “Because you are, but lucky the Devil loves you,” Emma replied unphased by her words.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

**King Arthur’s Court, Camelot**

“Maybe I shouldn’t go to the ball tonight,” Emma suggested as she watched Regina fixing Henry’s suit and like a little prince he stood there perfectly still admiring her work and pointing out anything out of place.

                “What no why?” Regina asked her standing up straight. Henry turned curious eyes on her as well.

                “Because you’re the savior the ball is for you,” Emma told her.

                “Maybe on the outside, but it’s really for you and I will not have you be couped up in our room alone.”

                “I won’t be alone, I’ll go see about babysitting the little guy,” Emma told her.

                “Hahaha, you think they’re going to trust you around a child after what you did to me?” Emma glanced at her daughter and tried to ignore her.

                “Is she unsettled again?” Regina asked.

                “Taunting me a bit, but I don’t know, I can’t feel her right now. She says they shouldn’t trust me with Neal.”

                “You will be fine with Neal and I trust that she won’t be disturbing your magic or urging you to do dark things to him.” Regina raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction Emma had a few moments ago.

                “She pouted and disappeared. I think you’re the first person to control a dark one without the dagger,” Emma murmured.

                “She is not the dark one yet,” Regina reminded her. “Until then she’s a naughty child.” Emma gave her a small smile and nodded. “Anyway, you’re coming, I have waited my entire life for this.”

                “For a ball?” Emma asked confused. “You must have gone to dozens; my mother couldn’t shut up about all the balls she had gone too.” Regina nodded.

                “Yes, and each one was one tortuous affair as the next. The King did not love me, I was a prized possession he liked to show off, but he used every opportunity to sing your mother’s praises and that of his late wife. Can you imagine what that does to you to constantly hear another woman’s name to constantly have her proclaimed the fairest in the land?”

                “No, but I can imagine that might be hard on someone who lost someone that saw them that way.” Regina grimaced as she thought of Daniel, but she nodded.

                “It was, I cannot say that I ever wanted the King to love me, but if he had maybe things would have been different.” Regina shrugged. “I can’t really say, but maybe he would have loved me enough to free me. Even so my original point was that, at every ball I sat in my chair I looked pretty, I was not allowed to be approached by many. I did my part, the King never once asked me to dance, not on my birthday, not on our anniversary, not even to celebrate a pregnancy that never went to term before you ask.  And before that my mother never let me be presented at a ball, not even in my grandfather’s court, I was not allowed to dance. I was the only princess and she intended to save my first dance for a King.”

                “And yet he never gave it to you,” Emma frowned looking down thinking that this man was her grandfather.

                “No, but you know who did give me my first dance?” Regina asked her, lifting up Emma’s head by her chin.

                “Daniel?” Emma asked.

                “No, you silly, you gave me my first dance, and it was everything I ever dreamed of and now it’s going to be more where I can attend my first ball, and not worry about being the Queen or the Princess. I just have to convince people I’m the savior, and what better way than a dance with the most beautiful Princess in the room?” Emma gave her a wide smile.

                “Somehow my Queen, I think you’re going to be the most beautiful woman in the room.” Regina shrugged.

                “I only have eyes for you, and mom eyes on Henry.” Emma chuckled as Regina turned just in time to stop Henry from falling off the stool he was on as he complained there was something in his boot that had to  come out. Once he was settled and cap draped over one shoulder she sent him and Emma out, so Emma could get ready with Mary Margaret, and she could get ready herself. She didn’t want Emma to see her yet.  Robin knocked on the door just as she was trying to think up what to wear.

                “Roland?” Regina asked.

                “Already with Granny and Henry.” She nodded. “All right now show me the dress you have in mind. You obviously cannot go in a pantsuit.” Regina nodded frowning as she thought. She waved her hand and a black outfit with embroidery and leather gloves appeared as well as triangular shoulders on the jacket.

                “Hmm…yeah okay maybe something less Evil Queenish we’re going for Savior,” Robin reminded her.  Regina waved her hand again and picked an off the shoulder white dress, with a full skirt. She had light make up and her hair was pulled back into a bun. Robin cringed.

                “Oh God a little more Regina style, not Snow White approved dress.” Regina chuckled as she made a face at herself in the mirror. She looked nice and soft, but she just did not seem herself either. “How about your favorite color think about that and think of maybe the embroidery you had as the Evil Queen.” Regina nodded. “We want Emma’s jaw to drop after all at your first ball.”

                “You’re right, this is my time, and if I’m going to be the savior I also have to be me in some way.” He nodded. She waved her hands again and purple smoke surrounded her and slowly revealed a periwinkle blue dress, as it mashed together her old favorite shade of blue, and her new favorite color purple. The skirt on her dress was a circle one with moderate petticoats that were not too wide, no wider than what she had been used to as Queen. The stomacher over her corset was white embroidered with matching silver silk.  The edges of the skirt, sleeves, and along the dress where it was pinned to the stomacher also had embroidery and the sleeves were slightly puffed. Regina left her hair down in curls along with a diamond headband. And her makeup was not as heavy as when she was the Evil Queen, but also not so light she no longer recognized herself.

                “Yes, that’s the one, her jaw is going to drop, you look gorgeous, Maleficent is going to be sad she missed this. But good thing my phone still has juice for selfies,” He declared. Regina grinned, and they took a few selfies and a nicer full length one for Emma later.

                ‘If she doesn’t like this, doesn’t see me, I’ll die inside,’ Regina thought as she let out a breath, but she knew her fears were silly. Emma loved her and unlike her grandfather, she truly thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room. Emma wouldn’t be dancing with Hook or Mary Margaret, or even David tonight before she danced with her. She was finally going to be someone’s first choice again.

                “All right let’s go, we’re late.” Regina nodded, and they hurried out together. Robin went in through a side door avoiding the stairs just as Emma and Mary Margaret were being presented. She saw the jaws drop on the guards, but they quickly hid it. She smiled to herself, but still she worried about Emma’s reaction.

                “The Savior!” They announced. She walked forward and for a moment time stood still as she locked eyes with Emma who was wearing a beautiful white dress with white flowers in her hair as it flowed in waves around her. Regina had flashes of a possible wedding in the future and seeing what could be, as she walked elegantly towards her wife.

                ‘Wife, because she is mine and I am hers,’ Regina thought as all others faded from the room, she hardly noticed the clapping. She met Emma at the bottom and she curtsied to her almost perfectly no doubt from Mary Margaret’s quick coaching before she took her hand and Regina returned the curtsied.

                “You truly are the most beautiful woman in this room,” Emma whispered. Regina smiled more. Soon the ball was underway, and Emma immediately led her out onto the dance floor.

                “Where’s Henry?” Regina asked quickly glancing around. She immediately homed in on him and Roland getting treats from the servants at the table. She had to smile as she directed Emma to their son. She chuckled.

                “Kid is so me, he knows exactly where I would be if you didn’t have me so fully captivated.” Regina smiled at her. As the world started to filter back in a little she noticed what song they were playing.

                “Are they playing a thousand years?” Regina asked. Emma grinned.

                “I know you’ll be mad I used magic, but I wanted to make sure it was a continuation of our first dance.” Regina had to smile at her. “And all eyes are on you my Queen, you are officially the belle of the ball and you haven’t even been here two minutes.” Regina had to smile wider as indeed they were now the only two people on the dance floor for the duration of the song. Once the normal selection of songs began they joined them on the dance floor again.  They mingled a little bit with Regina trying to answer certain questions as Emma would and not herself, less it become obvious she was not the savior.

                “You look absolutely exquisite tonight,” King Arthur complimented.

                “Thank you, King Arthur,” Regina replied though she suddenly felt tense as he raked his eyes over her too slowly. She felt Emma’s hand tighten in her own as well, so she was not imagining things. Suddenly there was an abrupt music change as they felt magic in the air.

                “Is that a Samba?” Mary Margaret asked from near them. Regina nodded as she looked around for Henry. He was trying to show a girl his age how to Samba, but she was all two feet about it.

                “The Kid does the Samba?” Emma asked impressed.

                “With me,” Regina told her as she released the musicians from the spell he may have inadvertently put on them. They relaxed, and the music returned to normal.  He frowned as he stopped trying as they walked over.

                “Papi, what did I tell you about using magic without me?” Regina asked him. He pouted.

                “I just wished they would play Samba music, so I could dance with Violet mommy,” Henry told her.

                “You must be careful what you wish for, you have magic now, you need to be careful.” He nodded, but Regina didn’t expect that he would be careful. He was a toddler, she considered binding his powers while they were here, but thought maybe not if something happened. His magic would help connect them.

                “Mommy can you teach Violet to Samba?” Henry asked.

                “I could, but not tonight, it’s hard to learn and you should always let a lady look pretty and poised at a ball.” He nodded.

                “Sorry Violet,” He told her apologizing.

                “It’s okay,” Violet told him, but she was staring wide eyed up at Regina, King Arthur, and Guinevere. She imagined it was a lot to meet the ruler up close and the savior.

                “How about you two show her what it looks like on the dance floor, I’m actually interested in seeing Henry’s skill,” Emma suggested with a grin. Henry got a huge smile on his face and nodded as he immediately grabbed Regina’s hand.

                “Well with enthusiasm like that, how can I say no,” Regina told them. “Hang on Henry I have to give the right music to the musicians, and let’s do a salsa not a samba.” He allowed her to change the music, and she changed her dress to be more fitting for Salsa, something more traditional from her Kingdom. She changed Henry’s shoes too.

                “Don’t you want to make him taller?” David laughed.

                “No, we’ve worked it out perfectly,” Regina told him as the music started. She spun Henry who finished with a split before he popped back up and they initiated a body roll. She slid him between her legs before they began the steps and spun around each other. It was kind of funny because he had to reach up high to be on her hip, but his steps were flawless as they danced. Before they separated and danced side by side. She led Henry in a few of his tricks, that she could do with a taller partner, but wasn’t possible with a three-year-old. When they finished they were met with clapping.

                “I took video!” Emma declared as soon as she was next to her again along with a proud Henry who was talking excitedly with Violet about how much he loved to dance with his mommy.

                “Good, because I think that’s the best Henry danced at this age,” Regina told her.

                  “I’m so proud, I’m thinking about putting him in competitions when we’re back, he could like kill it out there,” Emma grinned. Regina chuckled.

                “He’d probably really enjoy that for a bit.”

 

 

 

                “Drink your tea, Zelena, don’t sit there pouting,” Regina told her after she had been left alone with her in Merlin’s tower. She had been with the others, but Neal had needed to be changed after a bad diaper. And Henry had needed some play time with Violet, so Emma had offered to take him to run around with her before joining her.  She had been careful to take the potion Maleficent gave her, and more of her magic was restored to her own control. Viveka was taking less of it to cling to life. And now she was taking a chance to take her prenatal tea. But she wanted to make sure that Zelena took it as well. She was carrying her niece or nephew after all. Zelena tried to talk but nothing came out, Regina finally released the spell on her.

                “Oh finally, I can hear my lovely voice again, and I don’t want your tea, it’s probably poison.”

                “It’s not poison, it’s made from specific herbs that are good for pregnancy, it’s the equivalent of prenatal pills,” Regina told her. She drank some to show Zelena it was indeed safe. “I wouldn’t poison you while pregnant. I know how much that baby means to you perhaps more than anyone, and Robin is my best friend he wants that baby too. I won’t be the one to take it away from you, so drink up, I may not give a shit about you, but your baby is my family, so they will always be and feel safe and loved with me.” Regina turned around and went to a work space where she started looking through books. Zelena glared at her and probably wanted to make some comment, but instead she just drank her tea.

                 “You have everything, but not this,” Zelena told her. “And you will not take this from me.”

                “Stop playing the victim Zelena it gets old and it’s no excuse, victims don’t raise children, I know that not because I raised Henry, but because I raised Snow before that as a victim. She was just a child and we lost our connection, I don’t know what the future will look like for us right now, but I would hope that if you sincerely want your baby to love you and be the beacon of good in your life. You’ll stop blaming others. You will evolve and maybe you won’t be the wicked witch anymore.”

                “I hate you,” Zelena whispered, but Regina ignored it. Belle joined them and started looking through books as well. Eventually everyone was back and helping to search. That morning they had learned that Merlin was trapped in a tree and had been for centuries.

                “How goes the search Savior?” King Arthur asked entering the room.

                “Good, we have one lead, we need to find toad stool, it can help us communicate with Merlin even if he’s a tree.”

                “Oh, that is very rare here and definitely protected by magic.” Regina nodded.

                 “Well in that case I’ll go quest for it,” David volunteered. “It’s not like you need me here.” He practically shoved his son back into his wife’s arms.

                “Then I will go with you,” King Arthur told him and followed him out. Mary Margaret stared at him with her mouth agape.

                “Did he seriously just say that, it’s not like he likes to read through books, so someone has to rock the baby, his son needs him,” She huffed. Regina rolled her eyes at the same time as Zelena.

                “I told you to settle down with a princess, you insisted you wanted a prince,” Regina told her with a shrug.  Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her.

                “Yes, and your Princess isn’t running off on adventures like her father,” Mary Margaret grumbled.

                “Maybe, but my princess took her time at her son’s playdate and hasn’t once asked if she could do something more important.” Regina made air quotes when she said, “more important”. There was some huffing from the other side of the room.

                “Regi, what’s midnight kush?” Emma asked looking up from her book.

                “Oh, that’s incredibly rare Kush, it can literally only grow in the Black Kingdom,” Belle supplied as Regina joined Emma at her book where she was sitting with Henry in her lap.

                “Good find Emma, Midnight Kush can be used to help strengthen spells or potions intended to break enchantments or strengthen protection potions and spells.”

                “So, it could protect say Henry from the darkness in me?” Emma asked but what she really meant was Viveka and the second baby who she dared not name.

                “Yes, it could for a bit, it could even maybe help you fight it inside of you. It won’t expel it because it’s not that simple, but there is a legend about Rumple once seeking the plant to starve off his own darkness. We can assume that maybe he was successful for a time because of Baelfire, but as I said it’s not a permanent solution.

                “She’s lying, she’s just trying to give you hope, the only way to get the darkness out of you is to name me, mummy, save yourself and sacrifice me. You’re already really good at doing that so this time shouldn’t be hard at all,” She whispered into Emma’s ear.

                “Where is the Black Kingdom?” Emma asked them. “We shouldn’t pass this up, we have the best Kush Farmer in the entire realm on our team.” She smiled at Regina. “This has to be a sign.” Mary Margaret smiled at them.

                “The Black Kingdom is the southern part of the Enchanted Forest,” Regina told her. “It would be quite dangerous, the orges might have taken it again also. And if there is anyone left they might have used all the kush on a party or something.” 

                 “You said it was rare, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to party with it?” Emma asked.

                “You don’t know the Black Kingdom, we’ll use any excuse to throw a party there,” Regina told her.

                “We?” Emma asked.

                “It’s where I was born,” Regina told her. “At some point my mother had plans for me, for her revenge so we left and lived within the borders of the white Kingdom. She also wasn’t exactly on good terms with my Uncles so yeah.” Regina shrugged.

                “When was the last time you were there?” Emma asked.

                “I was eleven maybe going on twelve,” Regina told her.

                “Then we’re definitely going Regi, you should see your home,” Emma told her rubbing her back. Regina gave her a smile but looked away back at the book. Emma still touched her knowing it was the only silent emotion Regina wanted displayed right now.

                “Emma’s right, we should go if only, so you can see your home, but if there’s a chance also we’ll find the midnight Kush to help her control this we should.” They all nod and prepare to head for the door.

                “Well I’m not trekking off into some godforsaken woods,” Zelena told them.

                “You can stay here without your voice or you can come with us and get to open your mouth and hear noise, your choice,” Regina told her. Zelena huffed and followed them out. They got Granny to watch Neal and the dwarves to keep an eye on Hook before they prepared their weapons.

                “We should be back in three days’ time if this plant is to help us, it needs to be harvested in three days.” Guinevere nodded her head.

                “Great, I will tell the King and Sir David.” They thanked her before they all disappeared together.

 

**Black Kingdom, Southern Enchanted Forest**

                “Where are we?” Mary Margaret asked as they appeared on a beautiful sun kissed beach.

                “We’re home,” Regina told them. “I used to spend a lot of time here playing when mother allowed it.”

                “Uh oh we have company,” Emma told them getting defensive and pushing Henry behind her.  They turned and saw a legion of black knights it seemed coming towards them and they were all faceless.

                “Oh man I thought you just made them like that after, but they were modelled after the guards here?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “Yes of course,” Regina told her stepping in front of everyone to meet them head on.  The group came to stop in front of them, but before anyone could speak, one who was distinctly dressed from the rest with silver on his or her uniform stepped forward.

                “All Hail the Queen!” They yelled.

                “All Hail the Queen!” They all repeated in feminine voices to the other’s surprise, before they took a knee as one.

                “My Queen we have been awaiting your return for months, we were worried when you were swept up in the curse not your own.”

                “Rise, King.” The guard known as King rose to stand, but the others remained kneeling. “Show your face.” King uncovered her face to the other’s surprise. “Have you been here all this time, I left you all to guard the castle.”

                “Yes, and we did my Queen, as long as your curse was active we guarded the castle until your return should you not defeat the Savior, but then the curse was broken, and you did not return. We heard reports that the fugitive Snow and the Savior were in the Enchanted Forest, but they were gone by the time we located them. Sorry to not have killed them in your name, so we stayed and hoped that you would return to us soon. When that did not happen, we began to think you were dead, so we sent spies to Aurora and Phillip’s kingdom, they reported that you had not perished. We decided to keep waiting in the palace, we still weren’t aging, and we kept the place up. Then the wicked witch came and turned us all into flying monkeys. We could not help you on your return. So hard to see you at the mercy of these fugitives, you are a Queen and they did not respect you. Anyway, the wicked witch kept us from returning with you in the new curse, so we came home to wait for you here, we knew you would return. We felt it the first time you returned, and we felt it this time, so we ran to meet you.”

                “Are there still people in the Black Kingdom?” Regina asked. They nodded.

                “Several thousand were trapped with your mother, and the second curse was too weak to really reach here, so we protected your palace my Queen, as the last surviving member of the royal family, you are the rightful ruler here.” 

                “Then take us to the palace, we need something from my grandmother’s garden.” They nodded, and all stood at once.

                “Shall we take the wicked witch into custody and the fugitive Snow?” they asked glaring at them both.

                “Assign one guard to keep an eye on Zelena, but her black bracelet neutralizes her magic, and she is not to be abused, she’s my sister and pregnant with my niece from my mother’s side.”

                “Of course, you’re a bloody fucking Queen in your own right,” Zelena grumbled as a guard immediately took up a place behind her.

                “And Snow is no longer a fugitive here or in her Kingdom. I don’t care about the White Kingdom.” They nodded. They surrounded them all in defensive positions as Regina easily lifted Henry.

                “Oh, we should tell you a usurper sits on the throne, but all guards are loyal to you my Queen,” King told her. Regina nodded.

                “I’m not getting into a fight for the throne, King, I just need access to my grandmother’s garden for the next three days.” Regina told her.  She nodded.

                “Then I must insist we approach the usurper King, to ask him to be reasonable, then when you are ready to go we will follow you back to your new world,” King told her. “Please do not leave us behind this time my Queen, our only job is in another realm. Life here is not the same without you, and some of our families were taken.” Regina nodded.

                “I’m truly sorry for that, I really thought we would be back too, or they would,” Regina told her. 

                “We forgive you my Queen, we know that you didn’t intend to hurt us. And the first thirty years, were no problem, we were frozen too, it was the last year after the Savior broke your curse, that was problematic.” She glared at Emma. 

                “Emma’s my wife,” Regina told her ending any problems. No one broke formation, but there were gasps of delight.” Emma’s eyes went wide when she gave Emma an appreciative glance.

                “Nice my Queen, bedding the enemy,” King replied.

                “So, when we kill the usurper, we’re having a party is what I just heard, so I need to break out my famous brew,” a knight said.

                “Cormac!” King scolded. “It’s not just a party, it’s a celebration, our Queen will not drink your hideous brew.”

                “You’re right I’m sorry, so I should break out the premium tequila then is what you’re really telling me.”

                “Yes, and the hidden wine stores for our weak ass guests,” King replied. Regina had to laugh.

                “I could handle the tequila,” Mary Margaret grumbled.

                “The back gate is destroyed, you’ll have to approach the gardens from the front. It’s easier to walk through. The usurper is not a gardener. And all the best gardeners left in the first curse.”

                 “The Kush supply?” Mary Margaret asked concerned. King looked at her and answered at Regina’s nod.

                 “The good Kush did not survive as far as we can tell only the wild Kush that is not nearly as good for ailments and such. They went through the front gates.

                “Don’t make a…” Regina started.

                “MAKE WAY FOR HER IMPERIAL MAJESTY THE QUEEN!” King yelled. The guards at the front gate immediately saluted her. They weren’t as well dressed and more obviously women.

                “The Princess is home!” People called. Emma was unprepared for Regina’s homecoming as people threw flowers at Regina, threw themselves down offering her service to end the poverty that had befallen them in this Enchanted Forest.

                “Without other Kingdoms to trade with the Usurper claims most of the resources from the area.” Regina frowned at the state of the once great nation.”

                “You wanted me to see them, that’s why you made us come to the front gate and not the back that leads directly to the beach,” Regina accused.

                “I knew my Queen would be concerned for her people that is all.” They made their way to the castle and they were sure the entire city was following them now. When they reached the castle, they were bowed in and led directly to the throne room where the so called usurper was treating women and men alike, like slaves. He sat on her grandfather’s throne and it made her eyes narrow a bit as he had no right to sit there.

                ‘No Regina first Emma, and then this sack of shit,’ Regina thought.

                “King what is this, who have you brought in my company without proper announcement.”

                “You should recognize your Queen, usurper,” King told him with authority, she had never given him an ounce of respect, but he did not have the means to challenge her physically, so she did what she liked.

                “I am the ruler here, this Kingdom has no Queen,” He told her.

                “With no respect, it’s a Queendom now, the crown can only be placed on the head of a Mills,” She told him. She nodded to several others and they slammed their spears on the ground. An echo seemed to go through the palace of spears hitting the floor. “The Queen now has the palace guards and what passes for an army. Please step off my Queen’s throne now.”

                “King, I told you I only came for one thing first,” Regina told him.

                “And you shall have it my Queen,” She told her bowing. Regina sighed as the man now stood up angry.

                “Prove you are the Princess Regina,” He sneered. “Pick up the crown and place it on your head.” He pointed a pudgy finger to the crown that now sat on a purple pillow.” Regina rolled her eyes.

                “I really don’t know who you are, but when King started speaking I had hoped my reputation would proceed me.”

                “It doesn’t matter, I was around I heard the rumors of your whore mother, for all I know you are not a child of the last Kings.” Regina rolled her eyes but went to the crown as the room was now full of people from the city. She picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head. When she was fine, they all immediately fell to their feet including the usurper.

                “I don’t understand?” Mary Margaret asked. “Anyone can put a crown on.”

                “Not this crown, it was enchanted long ago by a dark one before Rumple, so that anyone not related to the crown could not at least wear this crown,” Belle whispered as they too bowed.

                “Well then if this is over with, we’ll be here three days, and then we must return to the court of King Arthur, we are on a quest to free Merlin, and then I intend to depart this world again.”

                “Citizens prepare to leave we travel to another realm with our Queen!” King yelled. “Prepare food, we cannot assume that King Arthur’s Kingdom has enough to feed us all. Build extra smoke houses if necessary but  get it done.”  They dispersed quickly the usurper remained on the floor as the women he had forced to be his slaves asked for his life. Regina took his heart out of his chest to his horror and gave it to the women. 

                “He’s your slave now until further notice,” Regina told them.

                “Thank you, my Queen,” they said and took the usurper away.

                “Now the Kush,” Regina said.

                “Was that really wise?” Mary Margaret asked as they headed for the gardens.

                “They can’t kill him, they aren’t strong enough, I’ll give him back his heart in storybrooke.” When they arrived in the gardens they were indeed in disrepair. They walked through and admired what was left of the beauty, until they came to a special gate that reminded Emma of the hidden door before Regina’s secret green house.

                “This is where the real Kush was kept,” Regina told them. She put her hand on the door and the doors swung open effortlessly.

                “Oh, sweet baby, that smells heavenly,” Mary Margaret cried as they all took a deep breath.

                “Cox stay out here with Henry, it’s potent in here,” Regina told her. Cox nodded, and Henry unhappily stayed with Cox. They went inside and there was supply of medicines that had not been touched in ages.

                “King all that needs to be boxed and prepared for transport.” King nodded and assigned two guards for packing and several more for guarding. Regina noted there were quite a few seeds she could collect even from the dying beds. She moved to the back of the garden though where a bed lay covered in black grass. She shifted through until she found a plant.

                “It will mature in three days,” Regina told them as she conjured up some water. The bed was mostly dry, but it was in a place where water had seeped into the garden. “It is quite small though, we will get about three potions out of this unless I can grow more.”

                “Then I have to ask that the rest of you vacate the area while my Queen works on her family secrets,” King told them. “We will prepare food and rooms for you to rest.”

                “Regina needs to eat as well,” Emma said concerned.

                “Your majesty I will personally see that the Queen is delivered her meal, you do not know me, but I take my Queen’s health very seriously, perhaps as much as you.” They looked each other in the eye and Emma finally nodded.

                “I may come to like you King,” Emma told her. King nodded.

                “Everyone must eventually do so,” King told her making Regina chuckle. Emma chuckled as well as they left. Regina cleared out the bed of over growth and tilled most of the soil and water. She found a jar containing the saved seeds. She revitalized them a bit with her magic just as guards brought in manure. She allowed them to mix it into the garden bed before she moved the midnight Kush over to nutrient rich soil and planted the seeds. She did jump start it with her magic, but these wouldn’t be ready for a month at least. All the clay pots were broken so she’d see about some getting made and hopefully the seedlings will have broken the surface. Otherwise she’d pop back later to gather them.  She wandered around looking at what else was salvageable and could be used to help aid their magic or heal sickness.

                “Where’s Emma?” Regina asked coming up on Mary Margaret holding Neal and watching Henry kick a ball around with a guard.

                 “She was feeling ill,” Mary Margaret frowned. “She said it was her body fighting the darkness. I really hope you can help her put a barrier between herself and the darkness. She’s trying so hard to fight it, that it’s making her sick.” Regina frowned.

                “I’ll go check in on her, I’m sure the midnight Kush will help.” Mary Margaret nodded. Regina walked off and headed out to find Emma. She found her throwing up in their assigned rooms. She was grateful they had not chosen her grandfather’s set of rooms or that from her parents. She remembered these set of apartments belonging to an Uncle she had never spent much time with.

                “You’re dismissed,” Regina told the guards. They bowed to her before leaving out. She knelt next to Emma and held her hair back. Once it ended Emma leaned to the side against her.

                “It’s the baby, she’s making my life hell until I name her,” Emma whispered.        

                “Well I hate to break it to her, but aside from bringing these symptoms early, she’s not actually in control of them.”

                “Ugh then pregnancy is Dark Magic if I ever saw it,” Emma grumbled. Regina chuckled she couldn’t really argue with the suffering it brought just to bring a bit of light into the world.

                 “Without darkness there is no light,” Regina reminded her as rubbed her back methodically. “Did you see her again what did she want?”

                “She said I’m wasting my time and that the sooner I name her the sooner the darkness will go away, but I know what that means,” Emma told her. “And she was talking to Henry again, so I sent him off with the guard. I don’t trust her right now.” Regina nodded. “She reminds me of what a shit mother I am, she said I’m really lucky to have this second chance with Henry, and that I’m lucky you are here because otherwise I would completely screw him up. She says I shouldn’t forget he’s a great kid because you made him that way. And she wishes she was in your body, that you would have named her by now, and you two would be perfectly content and happy. And you would be proud of your little Evil Queen. I keep reminding her that she would be the dark one, but she often scrunches up her nose at that. I’m not sure she knows or understands that she’s not just a little Dark, that she is darkness. She may look like an adult, but she is not an adult. Like I know so much right now because of this darkness and she if it goes beyond name me or taunting me, or wishing for you. She knows nothing really. I mean she told me to do certain things once, but I think that’s the darkness taking over her image you know?” Regina nodded.

                “That’s a good thing that means we still have time to save her, and that this potion could work on her. That means I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but there’s hope.” Emma grinned.

                “Wait till I tell mom you gave a hope speech,” Emma chuckled. Regina cringed.

                “I did not give a speech Ms. Swan, I stated fact,” Regina huffed.

                “Nope it counts,” Emma teased. They laughed together, and Regina kissed her forehead. It was damp and cold with sweat.

                “Here lie down for a bit, maybe I can get her to settle and let you eat, King said you guys all insisted on waiting for me.” Emma nodded. She moved to lay down on the bed and Regina placed her hand on Emma’s belly with a smile. She sent gentle messages of love until her daughter appeared next to her and lay against her shoulder with a content smile. Emma had remarked that she only saw emotion in her when it came to Regina.  That had also made her hopeful that somewhere in her daughter was this well of love that the darkness either could not yet or had not breeched. There was still time and the midnight Kush would help protect her.

                “You think you can settle down my love, even Evil Queens need to eat.” She nodded her head against Regina’s shoulder.

                “As soon as I’m able I’m coming to you mommy, you always take care of me.”

                “Just don’t have me craving cheese in a can again,” Regina said making a face. Her daughter chuckled beside her before disappearing murmuring something about it being delicious.

                “I already feel twenty times better, I like the love,” Emma murmured sleepily. Regina smiled and moved up to kiss her.

                “Well you can have all the love you want.” Emma smiled as Regina moved to snuggle up next to her. Instead of going to dinner they both fell asleep after sending some love to Viveka as well. Emma had tried to send love the same way as Regina to settle her daughter within herself. But it had been thoroughly rejected. Viveka however was very accepting of it and very happy to receive it just cause. Their love along with Maleficent’s potion seemed to be exactly what she needed to grow stronger.  Only a tiny portion of her was now connected to Regina’s magic, so she could use it without fear unless it was a great work, then she should be cautious.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**Storybrooke, Maine**

                “Henry you sit here on the couch with your crayons okay,” Regina instructed as she got him set up in her office at work.  He nodded.

                “Mommy, why can’t I stay home with Mama?” Henry asked. He had wanted to stay home and watch movies all day.

                “I told you Mama can’t watch you right now, besides you can watch your movies here.” She conjured up a portable DVD player and a selection of movies. So he was curled up on the couch with headphones in to her relief. Carol came in and got her caught up on everything. She was hardly working an hour when Carol announced that Snow and Charming were there to see her.  She immediately erected a forcefield around herself and Henry before they were allowed in.

                “Regina, there you are!” Mary Margaret cried hurrying in with a basket. David was carrying Neal. “We’ve been so worried.” Mary Margaret tried to get around her desk but found that she could not. “Regina really we aren’t siding with Blue.”

                “Great so the gnat knows now, let me guess you told her,” Regina snapped.

                “No, I didn’t, Charming was hauling Hook away or trying when she was around, and he blurted it out.” Regina huffed.

                “Fucking one handed wonder, I’m gonna make him a two handed wonder real soon.”      

                “Look Regina we just want to be there for you, you’re carrying what we can only assume is our grandchild again,” David told her. Regina made a face.

                “Eww, can we please make kind references to my kid,” Regina told them. David glared at her.

                “Regina, like it or not we are the grandparents,” He told her. Regina huffed but ignored him. “Look we don’t wanna fight now please lower the forcefields.” Regina did so and allowed Henry to greet his grandparents properly before Mary Margaret attempted to hug her and ask her all sorts of pregnancy questions.

                “How long have you known?” She asked excitement in her voice.

                “Since Christmas,” Regina admitted. “Henry actually told us.”

                “Oh that’s so perfect,” Mary Margaret gushed. “I’m so excited and sad right now. How far along are you?”

                “Six weeks exactly,” Regina told her.

                “I’m so glad we get to be here from the beginning this time, it wasn’t how I imagined you guys telling us this go around, but at least we can support you while we try to help Emma. Has she tried to come near you at all.” Regina thought about the Dark One’s dagger in her bag.

                “No,” Regina lied. “For that I am grateful because I don’t know how powerful she will be.” Also another lie but David nor Mary Margaret seemed to detect it.

                “Maybe it’s for the best while we figure out what happen and how to free her from this curse,” David murmured. Regina nodded.

                “Oh I almost forgot your bag, here maybe you put something useful in there to give us some clues.” Regina took the drawstring purse from Mary Margaret. “I already went through mine, but only found clothes, and stuff for Neal.” Regina nodded as she stood up and opened her bag, she wasn’t worried about anything being tampered with by Blue, she wouldn’t be able to break the enchantments without a lot of fairy dust. She pulled out some ancient spell books that weren’t her own , Henry’s favorite blanket, a few potted plants, a crown she had seen on her grandfather’s head as a child, and a sword.

                “The fuck you have a sword and a crown in there?” David asked. Regina shrugged as David’s cell phone went off.  He handed Neal over and answered the phone. Since Emma was incapacitated he was acting Sheriff.

                “Um…according Leroy there is an army walking down main street.

                “An army of what?” Regina asked.

                “He didn’t specify but God I hope it’s not spiders,” David told her. Regina made a face.

                “If it’s spiders we’re abandoning storybrooke,” Regina told him matter of fact and he nodded in agreement.

                “Guys come on it would just be spiders,” Mary Margaret scoffed.

                “It’s an attitude like that, that gets people killed. Now watch Henry, and stay next to him, make it easier for me to grab you with my magic to meet us at the town line if it’s spiders.”

                “Yes, stay with Neal.” Regina grabbed her sword as Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at them and they hurried out.

                “Wait but the baby…” Mary Margaret called but it was too late she would have to chastise her former stepmother later just as she had often chastised her during the missing year.

 

 

                “Oh thank God it’s not spiders,” David breathed as they saw the large group of Black Knights waiting and blocking the flow of traffic, a large number of peasants behind them with animals following them. As soon as they saw her they bowed to her.

                “We have been brought to our Queen!” A Knight yelled and there was lots of cheering.

                 “Regina what the fuck did you do?” David asked.

                “Nothing, they’re from the Black Kingdom where I grew up.” He followed her closer.

                “My Queen forgive us for not being near you, but we appeared in the Forest and this world is strange to us, we did not know where you were.” Regina recognized the voice of King.

                “It’s all right King, first we need to get everyone out of the street, follow me.” King nodded and motioned for everyone to follow their Queen. She took them to the high school gymnasium. David had dutifully retrieved Mary Margaret and Carol to help her organize the new people.

                “Excuse me, Excuse me coming through, I need to speak with the leader of this settlement!” A man in full armour pushed his way through, but her guards stopped him quickly to his annoyance as his own knights followed him.

                “Who are you?” Regina asked as she paused in handing out blankets. Mary Margaret was serving a soup that Granny had hastily prepared and brought over with Ruby. Ruby had also made a little side quest and appeared back in storybrooke with Mulan. She had hoped to locate some other werewolves while she was there most likely is what they had deduced as she had appeared with Mulan, but separate from them.

                “King Arthur and I demand to know where we have been brought, where is Camelot.”

                “You have been brought to the land without magic by the Dark One, except, only within the confines of storybrooke there is magic,” Regina explained. “Is it just you or are there more people among you?”

                “More my entire Kingdom is out in the woods.” Regina nodded.

                “Then we will send out supplies, as you can see I’ve already got an entire Kingdom packed into this room, and I have to find families. Once we have got all of you set up, we will speak about what has happened and perhaps you can help us piece together what occurred in the Enchanted Forest.” He nodded.

                “Fine, as much as I want answers my people cannot starve in the meantime.” Regina nodded. She waved over Robin.

                “Can you and your merry men be in charge of seeing to it the people of Camelot are set up and okay out in the forest while I take care of here, a lot of people here have family members, so we hope to clear them out soon.” He nodded.

                “Sure can, I’ll just drop Roland off to play with Henry and Neal at Maleficent’s.” Regina nodded grateful to him. They had deduced that Maleficent was the safest person to watch the children. King Arthur followed out Robin, and she went back to what she was doing. She called Claudio, and he helped send over people who were sure that some of their family got left behind in the Enchanted Forest. Regina was glad to see previously orphaned children were reunited with parents, who had gotten accidentally separated from them during the curse.  A good half of the population was cleared out.  

                “You know I didn’t expect anyone new would be brought in after I brought us back, but you were right for implementing the measures that you did just in case after the mess it was integrating the others,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “Yes, well thankfully one of us had the foresight to think ahead,” Regina muttered. Mary Margaret sent her a little glare, but Regina ignored it. She could start an argument over nothing but her guards were already edgy and didn’t understand why they couldn’t arrest or kill Mary Margaret or Charming anymore.

                “So has anyone told you anything about how they got here?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “No, just that your curse was too weak to reach them. There was one man called the usurper who seems to be missing his heart, I located it with some women who claimed to be his slave girls previously. It would suggest that since I have my grandfather’s crown in my possession that I was the one that pulled his heart out and gave it to them. For now it’s in his chest for safe keeping, but I did caution him that things might change upon our memories returning.”

                “Why would you do that, you’re not bad anymore,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “Probably to give him a taste of his own medicine if they had it and I didn’t crush it,” Regina pointed out. “King was not helpful either in our time in the forest. She says upon their appearance here she could only assume that I brought them there as my magic is powerful.” Mary Margaret pursed her lips, but didn’t respond.

                “This is all such a mess, perhaps we should talk to Arthur, see what he has to say?” Regina nodded.

                “My Queen,” King said saluting her. “Now that your subjects are settling in and volunteers are here, we would like to proceed to your residence, so we may assign guard shifts properly.”

                “I don’t need guards here, it’s all right, go home to your families, and please rest,” Regina insisted. King frowned.

                “My Queen with all do respect there could be many threats to you, as we understand it you also have no memory of the last six weeks, and we hear rumors that you are with child. We cannot leave our heir unprotected.” Regina huffed.

                “Two of you may follow me and come home with me, but the rest of you will take leave to your families.” They saluted her.

                “Cox you’re with me, we’ll take the first shift, and Crooks you too, we’ll keep three on,” King ordered. The others saluted Regina and thanked her for the time off.

                “If you’re going to stay you’ll need proper clothes.” She changed them, but let them keep their daggers and a spear.

                “No uniform my Queen?” King asked.

                “No, now let’s go meet King Arthur.” They followed her and Mary Margaret out quickly. 

 

**Enchanted Forest**

               

                “Were you waiting for me?” Regina asked smiling as she came upon Emma, who was sitting outside of the garden. She had been tending to the Kush. Hopefully she would be harvesting it that night. Emma looked up from making yet another dream catcher.

                “Yeah, and this was the only place I could find peace and quiet from mom’s constant hope speech. The baby caused severe morning sickness every time she started talking until I told her I needed to be alone.” Regina laughed.

                “That’s my little Queen,” Regina said wrapping arm around Emma’s middle. Emma had to chuckle.

                “Oh, she’s most definitely your little Queen and has been since the beginning. I can’t tell you how many times this girl has sassed me and now continues like it was just yesterday. She really misses you though.” Emma spoke as she watched her daughter appear and lay against Regina. Regina’s body subtlety shifted towards her daughter.

                “I miss her too,” Regina replied. “And I can’t wait to hold her in my arms again and lay her next to her sister. I think Vivi will be your little duckling though. She feels like you softer somehow. I’m sure despite my efforts she’ll be an adult child one day.” Emma smiled  big at Regina’s teasing tone.

                “We really are an unusual family, a dark one, an evil Queen, a savior, and two hopeful ordinaries,” Emma replied although she put large quotes on the word Savior.  Regina chuckled.

                “You are still the savior if anything you’re the savior of my heart, while you have broken it, you have helped Henry heal it. And now that my little Queen is on her way back that’s one hurt that doesn’t hurt so much anymore. I will always mourn that version of her, but I will also bask in the beautiful woman that she is bound to be.” Emma smiled and rested her forehead against Regina’s.

                “I truly hope this works, I can live with the darkness within myself as annoying as it is, but I can’t bare for it to take her. If it comes down to a choice between keeping the darkness in her or me, I want you to choose me.” Regina nodded without question, her children would always come first, she would regret it more. But she would also not give up hope of ever freeing Emma.

                “We are going to free Merlin and neither of you will have to suffer.” Emma nodded.

                “I mean it though, I can control it, my love for my family is so much, I can keep myself from doing bad stuff. Gold always had an agenda you know. But me I don’t need to do bad things, I have everything I ever wanted. I have a family and it is growing.” Regina stroked her head.

                “I love you Emma Swan Mills, don’t ever forget that.” Emma beamed at the use of her full name from their marriage certificate. Regina hadn’t really acknowledged that it was her last name or mentioned their “marriage”.  She had moved Swan to be her middle name, so she’d never forget where she came from, but Mills, Mills meant that she was finally apart of a family that wouldn’t throw her away and by using the name she knew that Regina was making it very clear that she wouldn’t just throw her away.

                “I love you too Regina Swan Mills,” Emma teased and smirked immediately seeing Regina’s eyes go wide.

                “You did not change my middle name to Swan!” Regina accused. The smirk suddenly dropped off her face and a blush crept up her neck as she realized she’d had no idea that Regina even had a middle name. “Oh, this is even better you have no idea what my full name is, do you?” Emma’s blush deepened.

                “Oh, come on Mummy even I know that,” her daughter smirked still cuddled up on her mother easily enough. It didn’t seem to matter how Regina moved.

                “All right I cave, I would be a terrible liar right now if I tried.” Regina nodded as she chuckled, and Emma basked in it. She lived to hear that laugh. The world was a sadder place without that laughter in it. Regina nodded.

                “No, I want you to go ask a guard. King finds it super annoying, and I have yet to annoy her in quite some time.” Emma groaned.

                “Oh, come on we can go bug her together,” Regina laughed. She turned to her side where their daughter still lay. “Sweetheart I’m going to stand up now.” Her daughter gave her a smile she couldn’t see and removed herself with a pout and disappeared.

                “I don’t know how you do it, she smiled at you even though she pouted at having to stop cuddling.” Regina smiled as well. “I think she likes that you talk directly to her and don’t act like she’s not real.”

                “She is real,” was all Regina would say as she stood and held a hand out to Emma. “Now let’s go cause some mischief.” Emma nodded with a chuckle before they ran off through the gardens like two teenagers in love. Regina had never thought she’d get to run through these gardens with the love of her life, but here she was. And her mother was nowhere in this world to stop her, no walking like a lady at a snail’s pace with a King she had no love for. No, she was with her Princess, her love, and they were running and giggling and on their way to cause trouble for the guards. She could have been thirteen again dreaming of real love, true love.

 

**Storybrooke, Maine**

“My Queen please consider allowing us back in Uniform,” King argued. “This feels not right like we are disrespecting you.”

                “King, we will discuss a dress code later, for now just blend in,” Regina told her.  King nodded but still pouted. “I still don’t understand why you are working with the fugitive, why you don’t allow us to put her in chains.”

                “Things have changed King, I am sure when our memories are returned, you will change your tune.”

                “Unlikely, but I shall wait to have all the facts and if they look bad, I intend to do as I should have done for you long ago and kill her.” Mary Margaret gulped. “Especially if I find out she’s working for the Blue Gnat.”

                “I’m not working for Blue, she was my friend okay!” Mary Margaret cried. “I didn’t know what she would try to do to Charlotte.”

                “Charlotte, who is Charlotte, why is she important to you my Queen?” King asked.

                “King enough!”’ Regina ordered. “All questions will be answered after we handle Arthur. If we leave them alone too long it will cause problems. Your only job is to make sure I get there safely and back again. After we are home, I will sit down, and I will answer all the questions that I can for you at this point and time, understand?” King and the others stood up straight with their hands at their sides and feet pushed together.

                “Yes, my Queen,” They all said. Regina nodded.

                “Good now let’s go.” Regina turned to walk off when they came upon a chest.

                “Why is there a random chest out here?” Mary Margaret asked. Before anyone could respond a gun shot that sounded oddly like a blunderbuss. The top of the chest flew open, as they all ducked. At first nothing happened and then a swarm of wasps came flying out of the chest heading straight for Regina.

                “Shields!” King cried. As she took point and the other two fell into a triangular formation creating a shield with their gauntlets around Regina. Mary Margaret looked surprised they were able to achieve that, but frightened the wasps would turn on her, but they avoided her like the plague and that told them all. These wasps were sent for Regina.

                “Mary Margaret run, I have to burn them away,” Regina ordered. Mary Margaret nodded and headed off to retrieve Robin Hood and his men. Regina looked at King who was actually finding it hard against the push of the wasps.

                “This is a good amount of magic, is it your sister?” King asked. She had already at least mentioned Zelena, who King had already known was her sister as she had heard her talking as a flying monkey.

                “No, I hate to say it, but these symbols on your gauntlet for this, would not hold up against Zelena, this, this is probably that gnat’s doing. Always willing to overlook a dark one, but me somehow my death is the only way to continue things. And if I’m not mistaken maybe that dirty Pirate as well,” Regina growled.

                “How shall we proceed my Queen?” Crooks asked.

                “Widen the triangle slowly, I am going to light myself on fire, and they will burn as they hit me, I have to be a human fire ball.” They nodded. They slowly inched away from until the triangle was straining, and she became a human pillar of purple fire slowly building it.  Regina was quite careful as she needed to take care of Viveka, she had to create fire and yet protect herself from it. When she was burning hot, she felt more than actually saw them break the shield and the wasps attacked, their stingers heading straight for her, but it was futile as they were all fried and the wasps fell the ground around her. When it was over Regina sagged to the ground.

                “My Queen are you, all right?” King asked just as one last wasp behind all the others flew at Regina and headed straight for her neck, but it found itself fried by a swat from Emma.

                “Hmm…seems that Blue Gnat is a sneaky little bitch for who would question a wasp allergy,” Emma commented.

                “Emma!” Mary Margaret cried.

                 “Snow White,” Emma sneered.

                “Emma please stop this, give us back our memories so we can help you,” Mary Margaret pleaded.

                “Help me?” Emma asked as she opened her hand to look at the wasp. “It looks to me like you are in need of the protection from that Blue gnat.” Mary Margaret frowned.

                “No, I won’t allow you to do dark magic, leave Blue alone, I will reason with her, she just needs to see that Regina has changed and that the baby isn’t a threat.” Emma scoffed.

                “You won’t allow me?” Emma asked. “I’ll do what I damn well please and if you keep crossing me, I will show you what it is exactly I please. Now run along and be a good dog and take care of the Queen’s will with the trash.” She sneered at Arthur who looked unsure why she didn’t like him. Emma put a hand on Regina’s shoulder and disappeared with her.

                “MY QUEEN!” King, Crooks, and Cox yelled before they too found themselves being swept up in white smoke.

                “Where did she take them?” Robin asked. Mary Margaret shrugged.

                “I don’t know, I have no idea where she could be hiding if not the loft or Regina’s place,” Mary Margaret cried in distress.

                “Regina’s place, maybe she just took her home, maybe she still cares.”  They hurried off.

 

**Regina’s Mansion**

“What do you want from me now, I already stole the old man,” Merida told her.

                “Start cooking dinner, my family needs to eat,” Emma ordered. Merida frowned  but did as she was told, creating a fire in the fireplace in cooking there. She didn’t know how to work the kitchen and even so Emma had yelled at her for even trying stating that only Regina would ever cook in the kitchen at the house they were in. It unnerved her watching Dark One playing with a four year old child who giggled endlessly even though the Dark One herself never really cracked a smile. At least not one that really reached her eyes, her soul. Meanwhile the so-called Queen lay weak in bed upstairs resting. She had expended too much magic at least that’s what she heard the Dark One tell their son. The stew she made was eaten by all though Regina looked highly suspicious when she came to serve it and when Emma fed her. When nothing magical was detected she relaxed only slightly.

                “Now what?” Merida asked.

                “Take food down to the basement for the prisoners and reassure them their Queen is upstairs resting just fine.” Merida huffed but did take food to the three angry guards who were just grateful they could watch Regina resting peacefully and eating though it cut out every so often allowing Regina her privacy.

                “I’m suppose to tell yah the Queen is all right, and feed yah,” Merida told them even as she glanced at the mirror they looked in.

                “Tell the Dark One to release us and to release our Queen and heirs,” King told her.

                “I’ll pass on the message, but something tells me she won’t care,” Merida told her before she turned and left. Once they had eaten and Merida had cleared the dishes and allowed them a bathroom break, which they were smart enough to use as a recon mission rather than a jail break, Emma appeared in front of them.

                “Release us, our Queen, and her heirs, Dark One,” King ordered. Emma snorted.

                “She is my Queen, and those are my heirs you speak of guard,” Emma told her. “Regina’s my wife, and I will do what I like with her.” They gasped.

                “My Queen would never bind herself to the Dark One!” Crooks yelled.

                “And yet she did,” Emma told them with a shrug. “Just be assured that no harm will come to the Queen, at least from me.” King glared.

                “What is that supposed to mean?” King asked her.

                “Oh, I think you know, it means that gigantic Blue Gnat at the convent won’t give up.”

                “I’ll break her fucking wings and find a way to kill you once and for all,” King declared.

                “You can try, but I assure you that I’m the harmless one really. Anyway, she’s not working alone, and unfortunately her accomplice is escaping my detection.” Emma openly frowned at that.

                 “Who?” King asked. “I’ll kill them too one more fucktard on my list.” Emma smirked liking King’s fire.

                “Yes, this fire is I think just what we need to flush out that fucktard as you say,” Emma told her.

                “What do you want?” King asked.

                “I want the Queen’s Guard to find me Captain Hook, alive, I have something special planned for him if you will. He knows never to side with the gnat even when I was the Savior and now he has to pay.”

                “My Queen’s Guard does nothing without reassurances and we take orders only from our Queen, so what reassurance do you have me to convince me to work for you?” King asked. Emma nodded pleased with King.

                “A deal, you have my word that I shall not harm Regina Mills, your Queen, and the children at least until you’ve caught Hook. After that I think perhaps a new deal will be in the works,” Emma grinned.  King looked at Crooks and Cox.

                “We cannot yet destroy her, but it will keep her at bay at least for awhile,” Cox muttered King nodded.

                “You have a deal Dark One, in exchange for being able to trust, and I use that word lightly that you have my Queen’s safety in mind from yourself and you will protect her from all other threats until we have captured Hook. And we reserve the right to beat him good for what he did today.” Emma nodded.

                “A deal it is,” Emma said shaking her hand. They were released from their chains and allowed to roam the house freely becoming super familiar with it. Emma did not leave to their surprise, but stayed and put Henry to bed, before allowing them out the front door behind the barrier to finally reassure a waiting David, Mary Margaret, and Robin that Regina was in fact fine. And that if they would stop calling Maleficent now to rain down fire on the house, she would allow her to wake from her slumber.

                “How did you put Maleficent to sleep?” Regina asked Emma as she sat back on the bed reading a magazine as if it were all normal.

                “I didn’t I forwarded her calls and text her from your phone, that you were fine.  I’d need more time to get pass her defense even as the dark one. There’s a reason Rumple sent dear old Charming to put the true love potion in her.”

                 “Of course,” Regina muttered. “How long are you going to hold me prisoner?”

                “Just until you’re well rested love, you know that,” Emma replied.

                “This isn’t normal, Emma you have to fight this,” Regina told her.

                “And you need to sleep, tomorrow will look brighter, and maybe you’ll think about being my Evil Queen instead.” Regina frowned, but she could already feel her eyes drooping again, and wasn’t able to formulate a reply.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

               

**Camelot**

                “Where are they, they should be back by now?” David frowned as he paced.  He was eager to show off that he was now a knight of the round table and puff his chest out at having completed a successful quest with Arthur for the fungus.

                “I am sure they are all fine, perhaps they found some forest people, plenty of people have been left in the Enchanted Forest and they come looking for a hand out,” King Arthur told him completely relaxed. Well as relaxed as he could be, he didn’t know if he wanted them to free Merlin anymore. He was so far off the path these days, and he was sure his wife would leave him for wherever he’d banished Lancelot to, when she found out. He’d already organized a squire to steal the fungus, not that David had noticed. He was too selfish and proud, and it was working to Arthur’s benefit.

                “How can you be so calm, there are also orges,” David pointed out. “They should have waited until my return.”

                “From what you tell me your family is very capable,” Arthur pointed as he read with his feet propped up on the table. David frowned.

                “Yes, of course, but I am not there,” David told him. Arthur didn’t think for a second that David actually made the difference among the women he was traveling with. Or he did but in a bad way, Arthur hadn’t seen them all in action yet, but somehow David seemed to be the weakest link even in a physical fight.

                “Of course, Sir David, you make a good point,” Arthur told him rolling his eyes behind his book. A horn blew outside usually signalling an invasion.

                “What, what’s that mean?” David asked seeing the alarm on Arthur’s face.

                “Gather your armour we’re being invaded apparently.” David’s eyes also bulged. How would Emma and Snow ever get through a war zone.

 

**Outside of Camelot**

                “How are you feeling?” Emma asked Regina. She was sitting behind her atop a black steed that Regina had fallen in love with.

                “Good, just hungry, I’m really craving hot food this go,” Regina told her. “And as usual heavily spiced.  How are you feeling is the potion working?”

                “Hmmm…yes, I feel a bit more like me, but also, she feels a lot less dark one and more, evil Queen.”

                “Eww don’t say that as if an Evil Queen does not rival a dark one,” her daughter scoffed beside her as she lay lazily on the back of a nearby wagon.

                “Quite right, the Evil Queen is very much a Dark One’s rival,” Regina commented. Emma shook her head at mother and daughter.

                “But you know what I mean right, the dark one’s darkness is like a cancerous sludge,” Emma commented. She was about to say more but suddenly the motion of the horse was making her nauseous.  “Regina can we walk it’s too much.” Her daughter grinned at her.

                “Oops, did I mention that nap time was over and now I’m ready to play?” She asked Emma right before Emma’s hand glowed slightly and suddenly someone’s horse was rearing as a snake had appeared. Emma watched horrified as the rider was thrown, thankfully he had nothing but a bruised ego, and the horse managed to not get bitten as the snake disappeared in white smoke.

                “We walk now, just in case anymore snakes appear,” Regina ordered. She helped Emma down and handed her a sleeping Henry before she dismounted as well. After a moment Regina had Henry on her back in a sling, the kid slept like the dead. Emma had wanted to carry him but thought better of it as soon as her daughter had basically tripped her in a standing position.

                “Emma are you okay?” Mary Margaret asked.

                “Just fine, it’s the darkness you know it fights against Regina’s potion that’s all,” Emma told her. Mary Margaret nodded. 

                “Oh, you poor dear, I so hope that we are able to get this out of you soon,” Mary Margaret told her.

                “If you’d just name me, I’d get out of you as soon as humanly possible,” her daughter grumbled. “Ugh and get that woman’s hands off of us, she throws away babies just like her daughter and I want nothing to do with either of you.” Suddenly Emma felt so nauseous and she couldn’t stop it as she vomited all over Mary Margaret. Regina wrinkled her nose.

                “That’s gonna stain,” Regina commented loudly enough that her daughter found it funny and Emma could only glare at her.

                “Emma!” Mary Margaret cried as she looked utterly green before she turned to throw up herself and ended up puking on Doc and baby Neal. No surprise to Regina, favorite Charming also threw up on Doc who threw up on Leroy and after that several people physically had to throw up at the sight and Emma was the most embarrassed of all. While her Little Queen on the other hand was laughing so hard as her eyes shined with mischief and glee.

                “Mama you sick?” Henry asked sleepily from Regina’s back.

                “No, shush go back to sleep honey,” Regina told him as she reached a hand back and patted his bottom gently. He was out in no time, having been up early in excitement to travel by horse. Once they got cleaned up they continued walking carefully, but Emma was not without problems stumbling here or there, still having to throw up, but was on guard for their daughter making her throw up on anyone, but Mary Margaret seemed eager now to keep her distance, although it didn’t stop their daughter from playing with Emma’s magic to tie her bootlaces, magic a bug into Mary Margaret’s hair or in one case a kick me sign before somehow getting her horse to comply with the sign. Thankfully she was not injured although bruised.

                “Regi please make her stop,” Emma whispered. “I hate the way this magic makes me feel every time she gets me to use it.” Regina carefully took an arm around Emma as if in support and love, but really, she was angling to get her hand on Emma’s belly. Her daughter was currently tormenting Leroy having heard him muttering about Regina still being the Evil Queen and this having been the plan all along to bring her army. Fortunately, despite him being vocal they were among her people who saw her as inherently good despite her misdeeds. A huge change from the White Kingdom where she was seen as inherently evil.  She would definitely need to sort him out later on somehow. He was never her biggest fan, hell just awhile ago he was driving a pickaxe into Emma’s bug’s windshield just for kissing her.  She hadn’t forgotten that. Despite Dwarves only being male they were highly intolerant. Most were asexual, but when they weren’t they were usually straight.

                “That’s enough now love, save some energy for David,” Regina whispered to her. At that her little Queen decided that she did indeed need to torment David as much as Snow and settled down enough to Emma’s relief. I mean she was still physically not okay, but the magic use stopped. It tired the baby out as much as her at this stage.

                “Thank you,” Emma whispered back. Regina just planted a kiss on her cheek.

                “My Queen!” King shouted still atop her horse. “I sent Eriks ahead to scout, a army is coming our way!” The people became frightened, but guards began to push them together with amateur warriors on the outskirts of their circle, and her guards surrounding the entire group. Regina pulled her grandfather’s sword off the horse and Mary Margaret loaded her bow. Regina put a protection spell over Henry.

                “Emma you stay back I don’t want you using magic,” Regina told her. Emma frowned but nodded as another wave of nausea hit her, she was of no use to them, as long as Little Queen was messing with her body. Several of Regina’s black knights surrounded them all and erected a forcefield around the group using their gauntlets. The others took up offensive positions ahead of them just as Camelot came into view.

                “Do you really think it’s Arthur’s army, have they found out about Emma?” Snow asked worried. “David wouldn’t let them march on us?”

                “David might not have had a choice on the matter,” Regina pointed out. “I don’t know why they are coming at us ready for an attack, but hopefully they wish to parle.” Snow nodded.

                “Regina give me Henry at least, if you have to speak with them I’d like to keep him behind the shield,” Emma told her. Regina nodded. They woke Henry who was a little groggy at first until he noticed the tense atmosphere. It didn’t take long before they were face to face with King Arthur and of course David was right next to him. Snow almost stupidly ran out to him, and just missed being hit by an arrow.

                “Idiot they don’t see us clearly,” Regina told her. Snow looked down. Regina signalled for King to signal that they wished to parle. Once she saw Arthur get down and walk a head, she also walked forward with her head held high.  When they were in viewing distance his eyes went wide.

                “Savior?” King Arthur asked as he looked over her new dress and the crown on her head.

                “Yes, we’ve had a most interesting journey King Arthur, I ask that you grant sanctuary to my people, we’ve not come here to fight, they will all be returning with us to our land as soon as we have freed Merlin.” King Arthur nodded.

                “Of course!” King Arthur declared. “Camelot is a place where all can feel safe.” She nodded. “We thought you were some foreign army forgive us, we did not know you were among them. Sir David will be very pleased to hear of his family’s return.” Regina nodded. Arthur motioned for his knights to stand down as did Regina. Eventually they all met, and Arthur’s men took over pulling hand pushed carts and carrying anything heavy from babies to sacks of grain.

                “We brought all we could so as not to be a burden on you,” Regina told him as she watched Snow and David kiss in greeting but Little Queen was there to stick their lips together.

                “Sorry!” Emma cried.

                “She has magic, but she wasn’t taught as a child, so it gets a bit out of hand from time to time,” Regina explained away. Arthur was too busy chuckling though at the looks on Snow and David’s faces. Regina couldn’t help herself and laughed too. Finally, though Emma unstuck them as Robin came up beside her.

                “Used my last bit of battery to get that recorded,” He laughed.

                “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Regina told him. “You get me.”

                “No, no you get me,” Robin insisted. They laughed. Eventually they made their way back into Camelot. In a few hours though a makeshift village had been set up around Granny’s. Arthur thought they might be closer to the city, but Regina insisted that it would be less hassle later when they had to leave.

                “I feel like a prisoner Sister, are you sure it’s a good idea to let her bring back all these people?” Leroy whispered to Snow.

                “Leroy not right now, not near Arthur, I get it you have concerns and we will talk them out, but right now Arthur can’t know anything about this,” Snow told him. “Be smart about this, he will side with Regina and we need to help Emma first and foremost.” He nodded and went to speak quietly with the other dwarves. Eventually Granny decided to stay at her diner to keep an eye on things, so people didn’t hurt themselves trying to figure out her diner.

                “King, you and Cox can follow me for your peace of mind, but I think we’re fine, the rest should stay and look after the people.” King nodded and gave orders. They returned to Camelot to discuss the quest David had gone on.

                “Unfortunately, we lost the mushroom,” David told them.  Regina sighed.

                “Of course, you did,” Regina muttered. “Onto plan B then whatever that is.” 

                 “Were you at least successful on your quest?” Guinevere asked them. They nodded.

                “Quite and to thank you for all your hospitality we have brought back rare medicines with us, that may help some of your sick those you thought might not recover. If you make a list for King, she will see that our healers see to anyone sick in Camelot.” Guinevere looked at her very pleased with that.

                “Thank you, that is very kind of you,” She replied. “I will have a list drawn up immediately so that we can see who can be helped.” Regina nodded. Once Guinevere was gone and Arthur left them to return to their books it was back to the drawing board.

                “Well at least allow me to go back to my rooms,” Zelena grumbled as she finished her tea. “The baby and I are famished.”

                “I’ll escort her back and see about food for all of us,” Robin told them. “And Henry and Roland can come with me no sense in them being cooped up.” Regina nodded.

                “Mind taking Neal too, he could use the air?” Snow asked. He nodded and soon had Neal in a sling.

                “Cox go with them and keep Zelena in check.” Cox nodded with a bow and made sure she could easily grab Zelena before they all left.

                “What now?” Emma asked. “If we can’t communicate with Merlin, how will we know how to get him out?” Everyone looked at a loss as they stared at the books surrounding them. Suddenly the door opened, and Belle entered.

                “Please tell me that curiosity of yours led you to something,” Regina said. Belle grinned.

                “It just so happens that it did,” Belle told her.

                “I knew there was a reason I liked you, what have you got?” Regina asked. Belle shut the door behind her and began to look for a specific book.

                 “Well while you were getting everyone settled, I went to study Merlin, to see if there was maybe a way he was communicating that the others couldn’t see or understand.” They nodded. “And aside from Hook obviously putting a mark on him, there was nothing.” They rolled their eyes. “But I became more curious as to how he became a tree, no one had bothered to tell us exactly, so I asked around.”

                “How would that be of any significance?” David asked.

                “Because sometimes if you know HOW someone was enchanted than you know how to break the enchantment,” Regina told him rolling her eyes. “Belle how was he enchanted?”

                “By the Dark One, that much we knew,” Belle told them. “What we didn’t know was that the Dark One was someone Merlin loved deeply. And when they became the dark one it broke his heart. The Dark One used a tear of a broken heart from Merlin to trap him using the Dark One’s dagger. And then I remembered that I came….” Belle paused as Regina immediately found the exact book she was looking for.

                “Belle I could kiss you right now,” Regina told her.

                “You know how to free him?” Emma asked watching the two nerdiest women she knew getting super excited as clearly they already had the answer by flipping to the exact page. But Snow and David had yet to catch up.

                “Yes!” They both exclaimed. At that Snow and David celebrated by hugging each other and Emma.

                “We’ll soon have you free of this darkness,” Snow cried.

                “NO!” Emma’s head turned suddenly to her daughter, right before she made her projectile vomit onto both Snow and David. Her hands were shaking with her magic too as books started to fly in the room.

                “No, no stop,” Emma cried. Regina went to her bag and found a potion she forced it down Emma’s throat. To her relief the out of control magic stopped within seconds to their Little Queen’s displeasure. Things rattled on the shelves, but Emma suddenly felt like she was the one in control. It took a few minutes but even the rattling stopped under her will.

                “I’m sorry,” Emma told her parents who just shook their head.

                “It’s okay this Darkness is stronger than we ever thought possible,” David told her, “But we’re almost there, we’ll free you.” They would have hugged her but she stopped them.

                “Sorry, the vomit, I know it’s mine, but….” They nodded and went to go chance.

                “Belle can you go to Granny’s, in the village seek out Tahir and Bane, they’ll have these ingredients right here, the rest is in here, I’ll prepare it with Emma. Once they were alone Regina held Emma as she told her what really happened with their Little Queen.

                “It’s okay we’re going to save her I promise,” Regina whispered. They gathered the ingredients together.

                “Wait the last ingredient it’s the tear of a broken heart how are we going to get that?” Regina gave her a sad smile.

                “Silly girl, don’t you know you once broke my heart, I love you so much Emma, but that pain is still there. I’m just glad that from my pain can come your salvation.”

 

**Zelena’s room, Camelot,**

 

                “Don’t bloody come back without some pickles,” Zelena yelled after Robin and the guard.  When she turned around she wasn’t surprised to see Hook waiting in her rooms.

                “Hello love, it would seem you and I are in a position to once again become frienemies.”  Zelena rolled her eyes.

                “Oh, and how is that pirate, come to fail at ripping my heart out again?” Zelena asked him.

                “No, I’ll not be trying that again before I’ve broken the enchantment on your chest. No, while everyone else was wasting time away, I found out Arthur’s little secret. So you see he’ll be desperate for our help. Turns out he doesn’t want Merlin free at all.” Zelena looked thoughtful.

                “Interesting, what’s in it for me?” Zelena asked.

                “Keeping your baby, don’t be fooled love, they’re going to rip it away from you, and secondly defeating your sister.”

                “Then a magical deal between us to ensure you keep your end, I’ve got my child to think about.” Hook nodded

                 “Then as part of the magical deal, you have to agree to save my life and I agree to protect yours and your babies, and absolute no heart taking.” Zelena agreed with his help on getting the ingredients they were able to seal the deal over a potion later that night.

                “Keep the cuff on for now love, trust me just be ready and waiting for the right moment.”  Zelena nodded.

                “You best not be tray me pirate or no magical bond will stop me killing you,” Zelena told him.

                “Aye of that I have no doubt,” Hook told her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Storybrooke, Maine: Regina and Emma’s dream house**

“Agh why is this taking you so long?!” Emma yelled at Merida.  “I gave you one simple fucking job and that was to take the old man and turn him into a fucking hero.”

             “I’m sorry he’s just such a coward,” Merida cried. “Why do we need him, why don’t we get one of the other tried and true tested heroes to do whatever it is that you need them to do.” Emma scowled.

“No, those fools would never do it, they can’t see what I see. But Rumple no, no matter what that bastard will be just as self-serving as always if thinks he can gain anything from this, but the joke will be on him.”

            “What is it that you even need him to do?” Merida asked.

            “That’s my business and mine alone for now, you do what you’re told and what you’re told is all you need to know. Do I make myself clear?” Merida nodded.

            “Well I’ve left him to contemplate what might happen to his love if he doesn’t cooperate, shall I go check on your Queen and make dinner again?”

            “No…no…absolutely not. Stay away from Regina. She’s feeling much better today and she won’t tolerate you or I at the moment. She’s suspicious about what’s going on. I have no doubt that given all the pieces she will figure it out before even you.” Merida frowned.

            “Does that mean you plan on killing yer wife and unborn child?” Merida asked.  Emma’s head snapped to look at Merida fully in the eyes.

            “Never utter those words again or I’ll end you.” Merida gulped but didn’t back down.

            “If you plan to murder yer wife, son, and a wee unborn babe for power than you can already crush my heart now. I wouldn’t be worthy of being a Queen to my people or a sister to my brother.”  Emma turned her body fully and walked up really close to Merida. Emma stood so close that their noses were touching, but Merida continued to stare her down in the eye.

            “You know, they say, your father nicknamed you Brave, but perhaps he should have named you stupid instead.” Emma shoved her back hard and Merida hit the stone wall with a crunch.

            “Bitch,” Merida groaned from the floor.

            “Now as I said, don’t fuck with me, now get your job done.” Emma waved her hand and Merida was gone. She went down to the basement she had created. Well Regina had originally built a Den that Emma had envisioned as a game room at one point and another point her den, and yet another point a hang out for Henry and his friends. But she went to a door past that going further down. This was her new creation, something to keep her plans from prying eyes.  It was a cave essentially. She had a prison up against the wall for Rumple, but he spent very little time there at the moment unless Merida got win of them trying yet again to magically track the man. Mostly her supplies she had either taken from Merlin or stolen from Rumple during the kidnapping. Some things she gathered in the Enchanted Forest and Unfortunately, she had no idea where Regina had hidden the Kush. She didn’t need it for a potion but smoking it would be delightful at the moment. Thinking of Regina she waved her hand over a mirror.  Regina was with Henry in her office, she hardly left him alone, Emma knew she was terrified that she’d snatch Henry either just because she wanted him or to get leverage.

            “So beautiful as always my Queen,” Emma sighed, but then she frowned deeply as she glanced to the side to see the Darkness looking like Rumple once more standing next to her. He let out a giggle she was starting to find annoying.

            “You know dearie, it won’t be long before she figures out the truth.” He giggled again. “And you know I don’t think she’s going to take it well.”

            “Will you shut up, if I have it my way she never has to figure out the truth,” Emma grumbled.

            “Well you know what they say dearie…the truth… has a way with just coming out.” With a flare of his hands he disappeared. Emma glared at the spot before turning back to Regina. She was taking down the Christmas decorations with one hand on her belly. She was startled when a spark flew out and cracked the picture of Emma, that Regina had added to the tree. Regina frowned and said something to her stomach she couldn’t hear and rubbed her hand over it in a soothing manner.  Emma decided to listen in.

            “I know, I know you’re feeling very angry at her, but you can’t be so angry the magic lashes out like this. You can’t circumvent my control love, I’m really worried you’ll hurt Henry.” Regina kept rubbing her belly but resumed her task. Presumably her daughter had taken what Regina said to heart at least for the moment. Emma knew she’d continue to have power surges for a bit and this wasn’t helping her at all. She needed time and her child would ruin that. Emma looked at the calendar she had. They had been back all of three weeks, and honestly, she knew she was running out of time before Regina figured her out and redirected the others to start combating her plans. Plus, she wasn’t alone, she wasn’t working with just those idiotic dwarves and her parents. No, she now had the Queen’s guard back and they were far smarter. Emma thought they would be sufficiently distracted just going after Hook, but King was much to smart for that.

            “If I may I think I may have a little suggestion for your time problems, especially now that Merida has failed you again.” Emma’s eyes narrowed as the mirror disappeared. Merida appeared with a fainted Rumple and dumped him in the cage.

            “Find someone else this guy is fucking hopeless, I turned into the bear and still nothing,” Merida snapped. Emma huffed in anger.

            ‘How can anyone be this cowardly!’ Emma thought.

**Storybrooke, Maine: Charming’s Loft**

“Are we all in agreement that capturing Emma is probably for the best?” Snow asked David, the dwarves, King Arthur, and some of his knights. They all nodded.

            “Good, as soon as we get our memory back and figure out what exactly happened to us, Emma, and Merlin, we will destroy the darkness inside of her,” Snow told them with conviction. There was a knock on the door and David went to open it. He came face to face with the fairies, with Blue right at the front.

            “Good evening David, Dwarves, Snow,” She greeted as she just came in. She made to hug Snow.

            “Blue what are you doing here?” Snow asked.

            “I’ve come for the meeting to talk about the Dark One, you’ll definitely need as much fairy dust as possible on your side,” She told her as if that were obvious.

            “No, if Regina sees us talking to you, she’ll think we’re out to hurt her baby, and as far as she’s concerned compared to you Emma is less dangerous. She could turn back to her old ways and corrupt not only her new baby, but Henry,” David told her. Blue scoffed.

            “And why would she think that?” Blue asked as if she had no idea.

            “Blue come on, you tried to kill Charlotte and now she’s pregnant again, everyone can see that. You were so against Charlotte why would this baby be any different.”

            “I don’t know what you are talking about. If Regina is pregnant again that’s a blessing after what tragically happened before. I didn’t want to kill Charlotte, I just simply wanted to bind her powers. Now as it is, there has been no further apocalyptic prophecies, and I highly doubt this baby will be powerful at all,” Blue lied. “Children are a blessing, I would never harm them.”

             “Oh Blue, I knew you couldn’t have turned evil,” Snow sighed. David frowned for a moment but then nodded.

            “Then if you aren’t trying to kill our grandchild, that’s good, Regina will just need to see that. Still until she makes it through her pregnancy, she likely won’t trust you,” David told her. Blue nodded.

            “Yes, well of course, the Evil Queen isn’t known for her trust,” Blue told her waving him off. Before he could correct her though, she began to speak. “Now about the Dark One. I think setting up another prison would be best until we can locate Merlin.”

            “I’m with the fairies, and while we’re at it we should lock up Regina’s guards. How do we know we can trust them?” Leroy asked. “I see them watching you Snow, determined to lock you up first chance they get. They’ll do whatever it takes to put Regina on top.”

            “Regina is already mayor, I don’t think there’s any threat there,” Snow told him.

            “Of course there is, you’re the rightful mayor and you’ll be taking up the mantel again as soon as Prince Neal is older,” Blue told her. “Leroy is absolutely right to be worried about a threat from the guards whether or not Regina sanctions it.”

            “Well I don’t. They have been nothing but helpful in helping me teach new residents how things work or taking supplies out to the Forest not only for Robin and his men, but to King Arthur.”

            “Of course, but that’s what they want you to think,” Blue told her. “You must be on your guard. They’ve not been with us here all this time. As far as they are concerned  Regina is still the Evil Queen.” Snow huffed as Blue took over the meeting. Suddenly though she let out a gasp as Emma appeared standing over Neal who was sleeping in his crib.

            “Emma,” Snow gasped out.  Everyone paused and turned towards Snow and Charming’s bedroom area.

            “Snow White,” Emma mocked gasped back. But then her face contorted in a sneer. “Here I thought I would visit my baby brother and imagine my surprise when I find you plotting against me.”

            “No, Emma, we just want to help you that’s all,” David told her.

            “No, you just want to lock me up like you did to Rumple,” Emma shot back. She kept a hand on her brother, and she could see her parents glancing down in worry. She almost scoffed and rolled her eyes of course they loved him more than her, they always had. Lucky for them she loved him too, however, she was over their preference for him, their perfect little prince. She lifted him up and they tensed up.

            “Put the baby down dark one, your parents are only looking for a way to save you,” King Arthur told her. He held up a hand as if to calm her.

            “I think you should mind your own business Arthur,” Emma told him. She waved her hand and sent him back to his people along with knights. She would deal with him later, right now all she could feel was rage at her parents and honestly she was starting to feel a little green. For a moment she wondered if this was how Zelena always felt.

            “Emma please, we weren’t going to do anything bad to you,” Snow cried.

            “Shut up with your incessant whining Snow, I heard everything, so there’s no use lying to me. And you Blue gnat don’t even think about trying to throw any useless dust at me.” Emma noted that Blue was trying to slip out her wand. “You and I have unfinished business concerning my Queen and my daughter, so when I’m finished with the Charmings know this bitch I will be coming for you.”  Blue glared at her.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about dear Emma,” Blue told her.

            “Lying is very unbecoming of you gnat, and don’t call me dear, you aren’t the Queen,” Emma quipped. She turned back to David and Snow. “Now where were we Mummy and Daddy oh that’s right you hurting me and caring more for Favorite Charming. Regina doesn’t call him that just because he’s her favorite, but because she’s your favorite. It started off as a remark that went over your head and well it just stuck.”

            “Please Emma…” David begged.

            “No don’t Emma me, it used to be Dark One during the meeting,” Emma quipped. “Maybe I can snap his little neck, it would be quick and maybe painless, but who can really say.”

            “Emma we can talk about this,” Snow begged.

            “Emma please, why don’t we call Regina, she’s always been good and figuring out how you’re feeling, you don’t have to hurt Neal.”

            “No, I think I do, but don’t worry I won’t do it in front of you.” Emma easily tucked her brother on her shoulder as if they were going on a walk around the block to get some air and calm him down. At that moment the dwarves launched themselves at her at a nod from Blue.

            “How dare you!” Emma thundered when she had blasted them and everyone else to the ground. “You know I think it’s time that I got the message across now. This is who I am and you will not stand in the way of my plans.” With Neal tucked safely on her left side with her right hand she grabbed the nearest Dwarf which happened to be Sneezy as he was seized with a sneezing fit. He sneezed it Emma’s face. His eyes went wide as she grabbed him by the throat.

            “Just so you see how serious I am, I won’t use magic, I am going to use my bare hand to choke the life out of one of your stupid useless little dwarves.”

            “Sneezy the other dwarves cried but they were forced to watch from the floor by magic as she began to choke him. After he had struggled for a bit nearly passing out she let him go. They all gave a sigh of relief thinking there must be some good in Emma that had won out, right before she slit his throat with the dagger.

            “I decided I wanted you to have a mess to clean up,” Emma told them, right before she disappeared with Neal.

            “NEAL!!!” Snow cried. 

 

 

**Regina’s Mansion**

“Why do you have Neal?” Regina asked when she had appeared in her bedroom. “And why did you take your dagger?”  Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she simply gave Regina the baby and held up the bloody dagger in her other hand.

            “You may no longer call him Neal, his new name is Levi, that’s a good name.” Emma was silent for a moment before she nodded. “Yes Levi, I’ve now changed his birth certificate.”

            “He answers to Neal now though,” Regina told her.

            “And now he’ll answer to Levi,” Emma snapped. “I always hated that they named him Neal, favorite charming he may be, but he need not suffer.”

            “Emma do your parents know where favorite Charming is?”  Regina asked her.

            “Probably not, but where I go is no place for a child, so he will stay here, they’ll never know he’s here I put a ward up. Even if they walked into this house right now which they won’t be able too, they couldn’t see him or touch him. Even if he’s in your arms.”

            “Emma why are you doing this to them?” Regina asked her.

            “They were plotting against me, against us, trust me, once they had locked me up, they would have come after you and the baby. I found them plotting with that Blue gnat. You can’t trust them.”

            “It seems I can’t trust you either though,” Regina pointed looking at the dagger. Emma just cleaned it off and handed it over. “Whose dead?” Emma immediately felt compelled to say, and the dagger wasn’t even in Regina’s hands yet.  She released it to Regina with ease.

            “Sneezy,” Emma replied.

            “Thought for sure it would be Sleepy, he’s slow and the last to move.”

            “Sneezing fit, which reminds me.” Emma walked into the bathroom and began to wash her face. “Where’s Henry?”

            “In his room having a nap like Neal….” Emma glared at her. Regina sighed. “Favorite Charming should be.”

            “And your guards?” Emma asked.

            “Right here don’t worry,” King told her opening the bedroom door. Emma grinned at her. King did not grin back.

            “Good I’ll make us some tea,” Emma said. She walked out. Regina magicked a bed for Neal and easily put him down for his nap again. She put a bubble of protection around him before she and her guards followed Emma.

            “I’m having tea with Maleficent, the deal was I allowed you back at night,” Regina reminded her. Emma shrugged.

            “You didn’t specify I couldn’t hang around my family during the day.” A bolt of magic shot out from Regina. Emma frowned and looked at her stomach as Regina breathed hard.

            “What the fuck is going on, what happened in Camelot Emma, give me back my memories. This is too much power for the baby, I know it. “She didn’t feel like this before.” Emma didn’t bother telling her that Charlotte and Viveka were not one and the same.

            “What can I say, we make powerful children,” Emma told her with a shrug.

            “Emma…” Regina started, but than the dagger was poofed onto the counter.

             “Don’t do anything you’ll regret,” Emma told her. “I’ll take Henry and Levi and go somewhere else. And wouldn’t you rather I stay where you can see me.”

            “You’ll have to kill us before you take the Queen’s heir,” King told her going for her sword.

            “I will fight you, I’m not Snow and David, I won’t just let you disappear with my child,” Regina told her.

             “Then keep the dagger somewhere safe Regina and don’t touch it again, I assure you. I am not like past Dark Ones.” With that Emma disappeared.

            “What the fuck are we going to do?” King asked Regina as they both stared at the dagger.

            “Check on the children,” Regina told her. She grabbed the dagger and hid it somewhere safe because she wasn’t above Blue, helping Hook to break in and steal it. He would love to control Emma, dark one or not. Henry was perfectly safe as was Neal. She tried to call or text Snow and David to let them know he was okay but only got messages from Emma.

 

 

 

**Camelot**

 

            “We’re sure this will work?” Emma asked Regina. They were set up in the courtyard mixing the potion.

            “Very sure especially with a little bit of midnight Kush.” Regina exposed the black Kush to the night air and let it soak in the moonlight as midnight hit. “My newest batch was being watch by one of my guards. It should be ready to harvest right about….now.” They watched it grew large enough and produced buds spontaneously. The others Emma had learned didn’t do this, but this what made midnight Kush special. They could only bloom at Midnight under the moonlight. Regina snipped off fresh buds and put them in a bag, but the last one and biggest one she ground up and added to the potion.

            “Now for the last ingredient, heartache,” Regina said. Emma produced a dream catcher.

            “I can’t watch myself be horrible to you, maybe we can use Daniel?” Emma asked.

            “We can try, but Emma, I’ve moved on from Daniel I don’t think that tear will be strong enough.”

            “Regi please,” Emma begged. Regina sighed and nodded her consent. Emma performed the memory spell and watching her mother crush Daniel’s heart for the second time was hard and it hurt a lot, but it didn’t change the fact that her true love was standing before her and they were together. So even though a tear escaped because she would always cry for Daniel. It lacked the power as she thought it would to activate the spell.

            “No, why didn’t it work, it was still heartbreak,” Emma cried.

            “Emma…I told you…” Regina started but suddenly Henry was flying into her hard and crying. Robin followed with Roland.

            “What happened baby?” Regina asked him bending down to look him in the eyes.

            “Vi…vi…vi…violet don’t like me no more,” Henry sobbed. Regina frowned as she pulled him close and rubbed his back. Emma meanwhile stole a tear and the potion activated. She was able to free Merlin just as Arthur came in with his guards.

            “Fuck we’re too late,” he said shocking everyone except his knights and Merlin.

            “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur you’ve really been a very bad boy haven’t you,” Merlin told him. Regina lifted up Henry now sensing the threat. She also shoved all the magic stuff back into her bag. She didn’t trust Arthur he had more than enough time to look through all of Merlin’s things.

            “Merlin,” Arthur said. “I’m sorry to have to do this, but…” Merlin waved his hand and when they reappeared they were inside of Granny’s.  Along with Snow, Charming, Neal, Robin, and Roland.”

            “You left the dwarves and you left Zelena and Hook,” David commented.

            “They will figure it out, my guards are still there,” Regina told him.

            “And Lancelot, he’s likely not to get a warm welcome, he was telling us things about Arthur.”

            “Yes, Arthur is nothing more than a fraud,” Merlin told them and they all snapped back to him.

            “You freed him,” Snow said joyously.

            “Now that I’ve freed you, can you free me?” Emma asked feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

            “Oh yes I can free you, but only if you’re willing to let go of the darkness, Emma,” Merlin told her. Emma looked at Regina and Henry and thought of the babies.

            “Oh I am more than ready,” Emma told him. “What do we have to do?”

            “Find the last ember from the flame of mankind, well not find it so much as retrieve it. I will take you there and there you must defeat the dark one to retrieve the flame. Once we have it we will be able to connect Excalibur back to the dagger and remove the darkness.”

            “So Emma has to face herself?” Regina asked worried for both Emma and their child. Neither her nor Emma could really afford to be in an all out battle. She didn’t want to lose her little Queen again even with Viveka on the way.

            “No, while facing yourself is quite hard, Emma will be facing the first dark one,” Merlin told her.

             “Will that involve a physical battle, can’t David go, he loves questing and sword fighting.”

            “Regina why are you being weird…” Snow started.  Merlin however was frowning at Emma.

            “I sense something off about you and the Dark One’s powers,” He stated. “They aren’t quite settled in you are they?”

            “They are settled enough now, let’s go find that flame.”

            “Mama,” Henry cried and reached out for her. She took him and gave him a hug. Merlin looked at her but let it go for the moment. 

            “Before we can go, we need to speak about Arthur, he’ll come for the dagger, you are sure it is well protected.” Regina produced a fireball and Merlin looked impressed with the power radiating from it.

            “I have to say you are much more powerful than I had anticipated and smart,” Merlin told Regina.

            “You know me how?” Regina asked extinguishing the fireball.

            “As you know I see a lot of things in the future. And in every version with Emma there was you. You remain constant in all versions, but I never could gauge you until now. It was if you were somewhat shrouded to me in mystery. At one point I thought you might be my apprentice, but the dark one had other ideals.”

            “You wanted me?” Regina asked in shock and open mouthed.

             “Yes, you intrigued me as a child, we met once, but I suppose you no longer remember, you were hardly three, but you were doing magic.”

             “That young, but my powers didn’t manifest until I was in my late teens,” Regina frowned.

            “In your mind, but your mother was quite gifted it’s a shame she was evil. I wanted to take you as my apprentice but she refused. To deter me further so that you would follow her wishes she bound your powers. The fact that you are so powerful now even still with her bind in effect says a lot to me.” Regina frowned.

            “I can’t believe she bound my powers like that,” Regina mumbled, but yet as she thought on it, she believed that her mother really would do whatever it took. Including leaving Regina feeling like there was something wrong with her as a child and now that she thought about it, her magic had been like a second skin to her. Finally settling something inside of her and that old feeling came back when she had tried to stop using it for Henry.

            “Of course, you can, we both know your mother. I can’t say I was not a bit arrogant myself. I rarely come upon people whose futures I can’t clearly read. Mostly I know you will be somewhere, but I can never say how you will triumph, but history tends to speak for itself and you rarely lose. Even when you lose, you find a way to win. I thought by making you my apprentice, I would discover the mystery of you. So, trust me when I say I look forward to getting to know you.”  He bowed to her before turning to Emma. “We’ll leave you to handle Arthur and return with the flame.” Regina pulled Emma into a hug.

            “Be safe. Just get rid of this darkness. LQ will be okay all right?” Emma nodded as she felt Regina slip the dagger on her. Just to be safe though she took a potion made to separate LQ from the Darkness. Whatever the battle was, she couldn’t have influencing her in the wrong way. She hugged her family and assured them that she would be fine. Once her and Merlin had set off she let out a breath the end was near.

            “You are with child,” Merlin stated as they walked.

            “Thank you for not stating that in front of my family,” Emma said. “They don’t know yet, and Regina and I really want to keep it a secret for as long as possible.” He nodded.

            “As you should, things are graver then I feared. I am seeing many different possibilities.”

             “We haven’t named her, she tries to get us too, but we won’t. We know that as soon as we do, the darkness will transfer to her. It sticks to me, but a good chunk of it I believe is swirling around, taking over my daughter and corrupting her, needing only a name to find it’s final resting place.”

            “You are correct and whatever potion you are taking is helpful. I would like to know how it was developed.”

            “That you must ask Regina, it’s a trade secret, she’s amazing with magic, you missed out on a pretty amazing Apprentice.”

            “Yes, I am starting to see that,” Merlin told her. “If you let this baby become the next Dark One, the consequences will be the end of light itself.”

            “No pressure,” Emma murmured. “Merlin, is it possible that, one could control the darkness, and not use it for Evil, but for good?”

            “I suppose it’s possible, but don’t try it Emma, for your daughter’s sake we must rid you or the darkness or rid her of you.”

             “Rid her of me, what do you mean, I’m barely four weeks pregnant at this point.”

            “I am not suggesting you kill the baby simply speed up her birth if necessary. Her becoming the dark one is much worse than her having Evil Queen tendencies.”

            “You can’t get rid of me mummy so don’t even try,” Little Queen whispered into her ear, but she was gone before Emma could even react.

            “The little one is already so strong on her own that she can appear before you. The Darkness allows her to take adult shape because she will grow quickly and she will be a vessel. She will lack the attachments of all other dark ones before her, she will not have her humanity,” Merlin told her.

            “I will do whatever it takes to save her,” Emma told him determined. Eventually they came upon a clearing and Merlin instructed her to use the dagger to look backwards to the first Dark One.

            “Nimue?” Emma asked reading the name out loud, but she was surprised when it was her daughter who pulled back the hood of the black cloak, her long read hair falling to the side in it’s braid.

            “Surprise Mummy!” She cried. “You have to defeat me if you want the Ember.”

             “What is this?” Merlin asked. “What game are you playing Nimue?”

            “No game,” Nimue said appearing. “She asked to combat her mother and I simply complied.”

            “Name me,” Little Queen demanded. “And the ember is yours.”

            “No, I won’t lose you again, I won’t do that to us and our family again,” Emma told her.

            “To us, our family?” Little Queen asked. “No, you mean to me, to my family, just name me and I’ll be on my way to mommy no problem. And you, you can fuck off with the Hooked menace and leave us in peace, mummy.” She spat the word mummy out at Emma.

            “No!” Emma yelled.

            “Yes!” Little Queen yelled back. “You aren’t welcome, you are nothing but a liability. You don’t do anything but bring pain and shame to this family. You’re nothing more than a murderer of innocent babies.”

            “STOP!” Emma yelled. “I will spend every day of my life regretting what happened to you, but it is in the past and I swear to you, I will do more than my best beside you from now on.” Little Queen disappeared and Nimue took her place.

            “How cute and touching,” She told her positively bored. “But now it’s time to kill Merlin.” Before Emma could react, her hand was out and Merlin was flying backwards. Before she could control herself, she had moved with a speed previously unknown to her. She stood over him repeating Nimue’s words even as Nimue herself leaned down close to his  ear.

            “It’s so fitting that on your last day you should see me and know that you failed. To know that without your influence they will eventually slip up and name the girl.” 

            “No please this isn’t me,” Emma cried.

            “But this is exactly you, he doesn’t want to save you, he wants you to make a sword that will kill your daughter, and how do you think Regina will feel about that. You already lost her once, you think she’ll forgive you for losing her again. It’s bad enough you’ve trapped the poor girl in your body again, denying her and Regina the right to be together. And now if you follow him you’ll take her life.”

            “Emma please fight it,” Merlin groaned out as she choked him.

            “No, I won’t let her die again, Regina is going to hold her, I am going to hold her,” Emma cried.

            “You can control her,” Merlin struggled to say.

            “Don’t listen to him, he’ll be the death of her, and you will go back to being nothing, you’ll never be Mama again.”

            “I WILL ALWAYS BE MAMA!” Emma yelled at her releasing Merlin and turning on Nimue. “I am not nothing, I am her Mama whether she likes it right now or not, and I will save her from you and I will spend her entire life making up for what happened in the past.” Emma held up the dagger again and the name flickered back to her own. “Now you are going to give me the ember.” The ember flew out of Nimue’s chest and she disappeared. Emma just stared at the ember. Little Queen appeared just to the side of her. She too looked at the ember.

            “Looks like my heart doesn’t it, small and bright, right before you snuffed it out.” Emma let out a sound that could only describe her anguish that day before she closed her fingers around the ember and fell to her knees.

 

**Granny’s Diner: Camelot**

             “King is not responding my Queen, but our bracelets have not indicated the death of one of our own,” Cox informed her. Regina nodded.

            “Then we can only assume that Arthur is currently interrogating them or has already locked them up.”

            “Regina what are we going to do, the baby?” Robin asked. He was worried about his child and naturally so. Hell she was worried about her children.  Who knows what kind of fight Emma was in with the first dark one, and her own baby. Thankfully Emma and Merlin were on her side at the moment because she didn’t think she had it in her for an all out magic fight at the moment. She’d already put up protections for her people, but all the children were being placed in the dinner along with nursing mothers.

            “Archers take positions on the roof and the upper windows, take orders from Granny,” Regina ordered when her archers were walking towards her. “Also a few of you take to the surround trees, so that their main focus will be on the arrows coming from Granny’s.” They saluted her she saw that some were hunters, but her trained warriors took the trees as they might be outside her protective bubble.

            “Regina.” She turned to Robin.

            “I know, I know, this is my niece or nephew we are both worried about.” He nodded. “I am sure my guards will make sure she is with them. Unless Zelena sees it as a way out. If Arthur knows how to get that bracelet off of her, it’s definitely going to be a fight. Unfortunately, she’s not weakened by her pregnancy anymore, so her magic use won’t affect anything.” He nodded. “I don’t worry about her because she has something to offer Arthur, whether or not he knows she will betray him is on him.”

            “That’s true,” Robin told her. “Still I’m afraid she’ll disappear and we’ll never find her.”

             “We will find her, even if she runs back to Oz,” Regina told him. He nodded and joined the other archers in the trees. They were his specialty after all. Once they had defenses, Regina knew Arthur wasn’t getting through without a fight. She grabbed a bow and arrows herself and stood at the front with Snow. He only sent his men.

            “Typical,” Regina grumbled. “Never send boys to do a woman’s job.” She notched and arrow and aimed for the clear leader of the group. They were clad in metal, but she wasn’t worried as she took aim and fired. She was aiming for the eye holes in his helmet, but she struck him in the throat. Her cheeks colored a little in embarrassment she really needed to work on her archery some more. However no one seemed to notice her aim was actually off as the neck was just as effective. Taking down the leader sent the others running back.

             “Shoot anyone you can,” Regina told them. Several more knights were shot off of their horses as others headed back towards Arthur. “Collect the horses and weapons, kill anyone still breathing.”

            “Regina show compassion, take them as prisoner, we could trade them,” Snow told her.  Regina nodded to them to take them prisoner she could always kill them later.

            “Somehow Snow, I don’t think Arthur really gives a damn all that much,” Regina told her.

            “Maybe, but we don’t know that for sure, one of them could be important to someone. They may plead with Arthur and he may find compassion. They may be important to his Queen as well. So you must show compassion first.” Regina nodded.

            “Make sure there are no walking wounded,” Regina told a passing shoulder. “There the threat of them has been neutralized that’s all the compassion you will get from me.” She walked off. She took a moment to interrogate a man or rather watch Cox. He admitted that her guards were in the dungeon, but Hook and Zelena were more interested in staying with Arthur. They were safe.

            “And the dwarves?” Regina asked.

             “Ran out  of the castle, I think they’re hiding in the city until nightfall when they can sneak out of Camelot.”

            “Regina, Arthur made me a night of his round table, perhaps he can be reasoned with, perhaps I can talk to him.” Regina refrained from rolling her eyes.

            “No, David, he did that to gain your trust, not to say that you had gained his,” Regina told him.

            “Maybe or maybe he truly likes me,” David told her. “If we can avoid bloodshed, we have to try.”

            “We?” Regina asked.

            “I’ll go with David of course,” Snow told her.

            “And what do I tell favorite Charming and Emma about why they no longer have parents?” Regina asked her as she turned towards her fully and crossed her arms.

            “Nothing because we are definitely coming back,” Snow told her.

            “You also thought Emma would definitely revert back to an infant after defeating me, because you couldn’t imagine why fate would allow your daughter to grow up without parents, except you had allowed that.”

            “Regina you’re being unfair, it was a reasonable thought, we are fairytale characters, we always get our happy ending,” David told her. “We will be fine.” Regina frowned.

            “Not all of us,” She grumbled as she watched them go. She let out a deep sigh. ‘You know what favorite Charming is better off being raised by me anyway.’


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the short update, but I wanted to get something up since it had been awhile since I posted. 
> 
> Chapter Warning: Rape and Violence against women.

Chapter Eight

**Camelot: Granny's Diner**

            “Regi?” Emma called coming upstairs into the bed and breakfast. Regina was resting with a cool towel on her forehead. Henry lay next to her reading from a book in Spanish. When she got closer she saw the book was in English was called Pongo’s day out. And it reminded her of a naughty dalmatian back home. “How do you both do that, just translate on the spot?” Regina opened her eyes looking exhausted.

            “He’s not, he’s telling me about his day with Roland and not actually reading the book,” Regina told her. Henry pouted at her.

            “I am reading Mommy,” Henry insisted. Emma got into bed and pulled them both into her arms.

            “Sure, you are kid,” She told him as she kissed the top of his head. She kissed Regina next.  “Are you all right?” Regina nodded.

            “It’s just the nausea and vomiting symptoms are hitting me now, Vivi is a bit riled up. I think our daughter tried to force Vivi to make room while you were away I don’t know, but she couldn’t. It just felt wrong, I thought I would lose them both, but then something in me let me know you were okay and she was okay. But then I started vomiting and couldn’t stop for a bit.”

            “Did my parents see?” Emma asked. “Do I need to do damage control?” Regina shook her head.

            “No, your idiotic parents went to reason with Merlin.”

            “What!” Emma exclaimed startling Henry. Regina chuckled at the look on Henry’s face as she rubbed his head in comfort. “Regina this isn’t funny, they could be dead.”

            “No, no they definitely are not dead, I sent a guard to follow them, and they’re being held prisoner. I imagine she’s infiltrating the castle now as we speak to get more information. She won’t dare come back here empty handed.”

            “How do you know that if she hasn’t come back?” Emma asked.

            “Bracelet dear she reported back that they had been into custody immediately. No doubt Arthur will be waiting for our attack, so I’m simply not attacking yet until I have information.”

            “Dear God, what the fuck were they thinking. Did they even think about Neal?!”

            “You know your parents, heads up their butts, David was so sure because he made him a knight of the round table he said.”

            “For complete show no doubt,” Emma told her. Regina nodded.

            “Hmm…” Regina answered. “But don’t worry as I know more we’re going back in, we still need to get my guards and my niece so by extension my sister unfortunately.”

            “You’re not even going to ask if I got the ember?” Emma asked after a few moments of shaking her head at her parents. Sometimes she swore they didn’t deserve kids. After what happened with her and her mother yelling she wanted a second chance, you’d think she’d stick around to raise her son.

            “Nope, no way in hell you’d show your face in here if you had failed. Our baby is at stake and I know you won’t make that same mistake twice,” Regina told her without opening her eyes.

            “Yeah Mama, you wanna be a Mills now,” Henry said matter of fact.

            “Oh so you two have just got me figured out have you?” Emma asked. Regina looked at Henry as they both gave a conspirator giggle.

            “Oh Emma don’t you know, Henry and I can read you like a book,” Regina teased. Emma laughed with them and kissed them both.

            “It’s probably for the best, because I don’t have me figured out.”

            “You will dear,” A knock sounded on the door and Cox entered at Regina’s say so. “Enter.”

            “My Queen, Savior, my Prince, Jude has reported back. Regina sat up fully onto the edge of the bed.

            “Report.” Cox bowed.

            “Jude has confirmed that the fugitive Snow and her idiot husband were indeed taken to the dungeons. They plan to use them as bait to draw you in, and Arthur has created a magical acid. Jude has also heard Arthur speaking of King’s disrespect from the dungeons to Zelena who is free of her cuff unfortunately. The cuff she says is on Arthur’s hip for Emma, Zelena has convinced him she can easily defeat you my Queen.

            “Well than get me my ghosts we free our sisters and brothers at midnight.” Cox nodded and hurried out.

             “Ghosts?”

            “My stealth soldiers, anyway would you like to see what else midnight kush can achieve?” Emma nodded. “Good let’s go see Merlin, I don’t want to risk either of us doing this while we’re pregnant.”

            “Yes ma’am.” Regina stood slowly and had to take some of Maleficent’s potion before she was good to go. They found Merlin in the diner listening to people praise their Queen. Emma had never seen so many people believe in the good in Regina so easily and readily. It was refreshing if she were honest. Finally she was among people who saw what she saw every day. She smiled at the woman who was the love of her life.

            “Merlin, may we speak with you a few moments it seems we left some guards behind that are quite loyal and the Charmings have gotten themselves captured. Not to mention the issue of my sister, she is carrying my best friend’s baby and intends to run off to God knows where and probably try to kill me eventually again.”

            “What can I do for you?” Merlin asked.

            “I’d like to show them they really shouldn’t trifle with me,” Regina told them.

            “And how would you like to do that my Queen,” Merlin asked easily using the term with respect and endearment Emma noted.

            “How would you like to try the Queen’s best Black Kingdom Midnight Kush?” Regina asked him. He grinned.

             “I would say give me your strongest bud.” Regina grinned.

             “You and I Merlin are going to be great friends.” Regina told him.

 

 

**Storybrooke, Maine: Storybrooke Convent,**

 

            “To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned by a fairy?” Arthur asked as he stood in Blue’s office. He’d heard enough tales from the merry men to know that Blue was the enemy of his enemy and maybe if their agendas matched up he’d want to make friends especially if it meant getting Excalibur back in one piece and enabling him to finally rule his Kingdom.

            “Hmph my it’s true what they say you are confident,” Blue commented. “Sit down, my colleague and I think it’s time we became friends.” Arthur nodded as Hook appeared and already took a seat.

            “And what is it I can do for my new friends?” Arthur asked.

            “We have a common enemy the Evil Queen,” Hook spat. “She stole Emma from me and turned her into the dark one and I want her back.”

            “And to be quite frank, she’s carrying the devil’s spawn that child of hers will be the end of all that is good in this world. We already thankfully managed get rid of one demon spawn when Emma was still on the side of good, genius plan really the way she did it, until the Evil Queen figured out her plan ensnared both Emma and her parents in her traps. They think her child is good, but they have no idea the kind of evil radiating off it.”

            “You say you’re my friends but all I hear is your problems which I assume you want help with because they are less likely to suspect me, but what about my problems?”

            “Oh we assume you want Excalibur right?” Hook asked. Arthur nodded.

            “And the dark one’s dagger so I can forge it whole and fulfil my destiny and a way back to Camelot.”

            “Camelot is lost to you,” Blue told him. “Your new Kingdom will be here. Snow and David have let me down for the last time, they aren’t fit to rule. But you, you dear sir can rule all of storybrooke if you like with us by your side of course.”

            “Of course,” He grinned. “And how exactly do I go about doing that and what all do you want out of this.”

            “Devil spawn dead for one, Emma returned to her rightful lover Hook, and Regina well dead or broken it doesn’t really matter as long as she can’t confuse the savior any longer.” Arthur nodded.

            “Where do I start?” Arthur asked.

            “We will start with the Evil Queen herself,” Hook grinned.

           

**Storybrooke Maine, Mental hospital,**

 

            “What do you want sis?” Zelena asked. She glared at Regina’s belly. It wasn’t as prominent as her own, but it angered her to no end. Regina was supposed to suffer knowing Zelena could carry to term and she could not. She was supposed to die of heartache without Charlotte and Zelena was going to have her happily ever after with her baby.

            “They said you haven’t taken any of your pills,” Regina told her

             “I didn’t know what poison they would give me. I may not remember what happen, but I can only assume I made a run for it and they have a grudge to settle.”

            “Probably since Jude seems to be unaccounted for, but than again the way Emma’s behaving perhaps she killed Jude.” Zelena merely shrugged as Regina set up a little stove and brewed the same tea she had probably brewed in Camelot for herself.

            “Did you know you were pregnant before we left?” Zelena asked her.

            “Yes, of course I did,” Regina told her. “I had just found out when this all went down.”

            “I’m sure you and your saviour were absolutely overjoyed,” Zelena grumbled.

            “We were,” Regina admitted. “It was a good Christmas. I wish all this mess hadn’t come to pass honestly. We should be halfway to Cuba by now.”

            “Why Cuba?” Zelena asked. “What’s Cuba?”

             “Someplace full of sun, beaches, and no curses, no fairies, no….”

            “Me,” Zelena finished frowning.

            “Yes no you trying to kill me or my baby, I haven’t forgotten New York.”

            “Just let me go Regina, I just wanna go back to Oz with my baby,” Zelena sighed sounding exhausted.

            “And what about Robin?” Regina asked her. “He’s a good man Zelena and he just doesn’t deserve that you already made him think his wife was back don’t separate him from his kid. Give your kid what you didn’t have two loving parents.” Regina took her leave from the room as she finished her tea.

            Regina left the hospital and picked up Henry from being watched by one of the nurse’s. She rubbed her belly as she passed the hallway she had last seen Charlotte in, had it really been last year she’d said goodbye to her baby girl. She wiped a stray tear away, she couldn’t think about that now, Viveka was on the way and she was Charlotte in some way. Their little family would be complete. She felt good feelings coming up from inside of her and it made her smile. She returned to the town hall and set to work on the town budget for building new houses. She wondered how much she could do with magic from the curse and how much she could do to stimulate the local economy in storybrooke.

            As the evening was drawing near and time for her to get Henry home for bed after dinner at Granny’s, she found vials for a special midnight kush potion. Well she had found several, one smelt like a protection potion, but the other, the other was well dangerous really for anyone who didn’t know what they were doing and had magic. She had only one vial of that and wondered why she had felt the need to brew it. Curious to what might have been the reason as she wouldn’t have done it lightly, she stood up to go make some copies before she gathered up Henry. She checked on him sleeping on the couch peacefully under a blanket, and put a protection bubble around him.

            “Maybe I brewed it to give us more power to free Merlin?” Regina thought out loud as she looked at the vial in one hand and pressed the copy button with the other. A second later Regina felt her head being smashed into the copier.  She fell back dazed.

             “God you really don’t go down easy do you,” her attacker grunted. She was holding her head when a punch connected with her jaw and she fell back into her secretary’s desk. Her attacker than dragged her over the entire desk and onto the floor she groaned as she thought of her child as soon as she hit the floor. She got up as fast her body allowed her. Her attacker came for her and she instinctively kicked back catching him in the balls it seemed from the ground.

            “You fucking bitch,” He groaned. “I’m going to teach you a lesson now.” They fought with Regina delivering several punches to his gut as she blinked blood out of her eyes.

            “I don’t know why you thought I would be an easy target but you’re mistaken asshole,” Regina told him as her chest heaved up and down.

            “Good thing he brought back your majesty,” Hook told her.  She turned and was hit with a potion and from the smell she knew it was a deaging one.

            “Fuck my baby,” Regina muttered as she felt the effects. She was surprised when she felt it stop almost as suddenly as it started, but she hadn’t shrunk in size.

            “What the hell?” Hook, Regina, and to her surprise it was Arthur who uncovered his face in that moment.

            “I thought she’d be a child,” Arthur demanded.

             “Well than I guess you’re both fucked now aren’t you,” Regina told them. She waved her hand to throw them both back with magic, but nothing happened at all. Hook began to grin when she tried again.

            “I think her majesty is back to at an age she didn’t have her powers,” Hook grinned.  Arthur grinned.

            “Well then that changes things, that means you have a maiden head up for offer and aren’t used goods,” Arthur grinned. He punched her. She tried to punch back again, but liked the power behind the punch with loss of muscle mass.

            “Ah!”  Regina cried out as he punched her in the stomach and grabbed her by her hair.

            “I promised you would pay for earlier, I’m going to make you my bitch,” Arthur whispered in her ear as he bent her over Carol’s desk. “I bet you were a pretty little bitch for your old man husband, but he could probably never keep it up for you. Well I am going to show you what a real King feels like.

            “NO!” Regina screamed as she was crying now.

            “I’d hush up love don’t want Henry to see now do we,” Hook told her wondering if he’d take a turn on the Queen as well. She was attractive after all.

            “Oh My God please don’t do this,” Regina begged. Her body was tense as she struggled under Arthur praying he backed off and didn’t go so far as to rape her. He pulled her up and grabbed at her breasts through her bra.

            “Ooh they’re still big, she must still be pregnant,” He laughed. “Too bad Guin never got big breasts.” Regina cried as he shoved her back down and Hook’s hook tore her skirt open before Arthur used his leg to force her legs apart.

            “Have fun, save some for me later, but first I’m going to find Swan. With her majesty’s magic gone, the spell on Swan will be off.” Arthur nodded as he pinned Regina down by her neck. Hook left and Arthur returned his attention to Regina and ran his hands over her butt.

            “You know when they told me that I would have to conqueror you to be King, I never knew that I would have the pleasure of conqueroring all of you. If I like the feel of you, I’ll get rid of Guineviere, give you a potion to kill your spawn, so I can put my own spawn in you. I know they want me to kill you, but frankly they didn’t tell me what a hot piece of ass you were especially this young.” Regina cried as she felt him now rubbing against her. He groaned.

            “Please stop, my son is here.”

            “Shut up bitch, you’re going to be bedded by a real King now, so you should be gracing me with your moans not snivelling. You should have behaved yourself to begin with.” He huffed. “Just for that I’m going in your ass first.” Regina cried out as he forced himself into her anally. The desk moved as he purposely slammed into her hard so it would hurt. She bit into her lip until she drew blood and prayed Henry stayed in her office. A vial rolled on her one free hand. She saw which one it was and glanced back through teary and bloody eyes to see Arthur grunting with his eyes closed. He was holding one arm behind her back now at a painful angle and another hand on her back. She immediately unstopped the bottle and drank the contents.

            “Ugh you lazy bitch why have you gone limp?” He pulled out and looked at her. He lifted her arm and saw the empty vial. “Seriously you just fucking poisoned yourself. Ugh!” He threw her limp body onto the floor, and Regina’s blank eyes just stared back at him. “Whatever one bitch down, now to find the dagger.” He was about to head towards Regina’s office when a chill struck him.

            “Hook you back?” Arthur called out turning around as his breath was now coming out in front of him icily.

            “You really fucked the wrong bitch," a voice told him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to leave you hanging there for the chapter cliff hanger.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

Chapter Nine

 

**Camelot: Granny’s diner/Black Kingdom settlement:**

 

            “Emma?” Regina called tentatively as she entered their room. Regina had been sending Merlin and her four special soldiers on the rescue mission when Emma had basically screamed as if she were being murdered, grabbed Henry and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Regina had thankfully sensed her magic still nearby and the door had been locked with some powerful magic, but nothing Regina couldn’t bypass at the moment.

            “Is it over?” A muffled voice called. Regina raised an eyebrow at the bed, under which she thought her love and son were currently hidden under.

            “Is what Emma, I don’t understand what gave you such a fright,” Regina replied.

            “Bitch are you fucking serious right now?” Emma asked popping up on the opposite side of the bed. Henry still clutched tightly in her arms. “And close the fucking door, so the protection spell can go back up!” Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma as she crossed her arms but shut the door none the less and felt Emma replace the spell on the door.

            “Okay so I’m gonna ignore the bitch part because clearly you are worked up.”

            “Worked up…worked up?” Emma asked. “I am absolutely fucking terrified.”

            “Language in front of Henry.”

            “Language is the least of my worries for him right now!!” Emma yelled. Regina walked over and gently lowered herself to the floor in front of Emma. Henry looked scared mostly because Emma was worked up. Whatever it was, he wasn’t fully privy to it either. Regina put a comforting hand on Emma and noticed she was shaking.

            “Emma babe please just talk to me, tell me what’s got you like this?” Emma took several deep breaths as she shook her head, but not to tell Regina no, she noted.

            “Regi…baby…woman you created zombies, you just sent fucking zombies into Camelot. ZOMBIES! Emma yelled getting worked up again. “How can you see nothing wrong?!” Emma was breathing hard now, and one hand was clutching her chest. Regina made her release Henry further and conjured up a brown bag. Emma breathed into it.

            “Emma you watch zombie movies all the time and you never get like this.” Emma looked at Regina in disbelief.

            “THEY AREN’T REAL!” Emma yelled. “That shit out there, that was REAL!” 

            “Emma, I’m right here you don’t have to yell, we’re safe in here,” Regina soothed.

             “Safe yeah, yeah safe, woman a little warning would have been nice, I mean what the fuck, if you had said to me earlier, would you like to see what my Zombie juice does, do you know what my answer would have been?”

            “I assume it would have been a very strong no,” Regina deadpanned.

            “No, it would have been an ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT,” Emma yelled.  “You don’t make Zombies, Regi, you just don’t, I’ve seen the movie, this is how it starts. Fuck it I’m the dark One, get the fucking apprentice’s wand before they come back and let’s get the fuck out of here.”

            “Emma, what about your parents?”  Regina asked her seriously.     

            “Fuck ‘em it’s a lost cause, they’ve probably been bitten, we can’t risk them coming back with us. The Enchanted Forest is now Zombie land, we have to go now and save everyone here that’s not infected. We’ll make it work the Dark One and the Savior, if Belle can love Rumple, you can love me it’s that simple, and I’ll give birth, and she’ll be fine, because the Darkness will be forced to attach to me completely and….and…fuck why are you sitting here not as concerned as me, are you already one of them…you did say you didn’t want to take it this time cause you were pregnant.” Emma snatched Henry back from Regina and stood up.

            “Emma relax, I’m not a Zombie, I swear,” Regina told her. “And you can relax, the effects of the potion are temporary, they aren’t the zombies you are used too.”

             “Do they eat human flesh; can you only kill them with a head shot?” Emma asked.

            “Well yeah, but….”

            “Zombie is a Zombie is a Zombie, Regi, fast moving or slow moving the end result is the same.”

            “Fair point, but they’ll return to normal and their bite doesn’t spread a virus, it’s all magically simulated and the soldiers yes they aren’t in control because they aren’t magic users. That’s why I needed Merlin. Merlin’s spirit just follows, and he can direct them and free your parents. Trust me they’ll be back in no time, will you please come back outside I may need to help Merlin get control again. I promise you we are perfectly safe, and they can’t come back into this area until the magic wears off.” Emma screwed up her face.

            “Absolutely fucking not, Henry and I will remain here under an extra level of protection. And I just want you to know I don’t appreciate you endangering your pregnant body like this.” Regina nodded.

            “Noted, but I also can’t leave this magic unattended and unchecked so, I have to take this risk for you three.”

            “Yes, well Henry and I will be under the bed, don’t call me for help, I want absolutely nothing to do with this if you don’t mind, I was not fully informed before agreeing to any of this.” With those words, Emma returned to under the bed with Henry.

            “I love you,” Regina said not knowing what else to say.

            “We love you too, don’t get bitten,” Emma called back. Regina huffed and raised a hand and disappeared from the room, returning to Merlin who was sitting with his eyes closed.

            “Zombies?” He asked.

            “Zombies,” Regina confirmed. “I blame myself, Train to Busan was so good though.”

            “It was a good movie though right.”

            “Yes, extremely,” Regina replied. “Where are you now?”

            “Dungeons, we just freed the Charmings, there’s another girl and Lancelot.”

            “Bring them as well, do you see my guards.”

            “Yes, but the magic is different, hmm…I am unfamiliar, there’s a Belle here she’s got something for me.”

            “Shit, I forgot Belle, she must have been hiding in the tower,” Regina muttered as she placed a hand on her face.

            “We’re on our way out,” Merlin informed her. “Everyone is accounted for except for Hook and Zelena.”

            “As I said we’ll deal with them later.” It was two hours before Merlin fully returned to his body and King appeared with the Charmings, Belle, Lancelot, and Merida. Regina had wandered where she had gotten off too. She froze the three soldiers she had sent and they growled before soldiers came and forced another potion down their throats. They passed out. Just in case they were locked up but would easily be able to exit when they had retuned to normal thanks to the magic on cage.

            “Regina what in the Fairy’s name was that?” Snow asked looking towards the soldiers.

            “That, that was just a warning to Arthur not to fuck with me don’t worry, the best thing is that you’re back and Neal and Emma don’t have to lose their parents. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go inform a certain dark one that it’s safe to come out from under the bed. She disappeared in a puff of smoke back to Emma.

 

**Storybroke, Maine: Emma and Regina’s dream house:**

“You know what you’re a fucking useless ass old man now Rumple,” Emma told him annoyed as she kicked him back into his cage. He just cowered in the corner. Emma rolled her eyes. She huffed as she paced back and forth. Currently Merida was looking after her brother. She had decided Levi wasn’t working for her and had once again changed his name, but to Rowan. She decided to cycle through names until she found the right fit even if it took his entire life.

            “If you think you can free yourself from the dagger you are mistaken,” Rumple told her.  Emma smirked at him. “I’ve tried for longer than you’ve been planned into the grand design.”

            “That may be, but you’ve never been as close as me,” Emma told him. “You don’t know what I know, but I know all that you know, funny how that works.” She paced back and forth in thought as she considered the Dark One’s proposition. If she couldn’t turn Rumple into a stupid hero, than she’d have to get someone else. No way her parents were true enough of heart, and frankly she wasn’t sure that Arthur would be able to pull it from the stone again these days, although she was tempted to give him the opportunity to simply free it, but she couldn’t risk it falling into his control again.

            “Again I think you know who you need,” Rumple Dark One giggled next to her.  She looked at him as her eyes narrowed.

            “If I do that she might find out.”

            “Well either way you’re running out of a whole lot of time deary,” He giggled. Emma growled. She was running out of town, she couldn’t keep this up forever, they would continue to do research and force potions on her. The way things are now it could disconnect her from her full potential, and she needed every ounce of magic she had right now.

            “What do you recommend?” Emma asked. “Maleficent will be right behind her to help.”

            “Well it’s a good thing Maleficent is currently indisposed with her brat, and Regina’s guards distracted with Hook.” Emma looked to see that Regina’s guards were distracted and Henry was currently sleeping alone on her office couch. She disappeared in a puff of white smoke locking the door quietly with magic. She broke through the spell and gently lifted up her son off the couch before disappearing with him. She reappeared in his bedroom, and a mattress appeared on the floor. Like most of the upstairs it wasn’t completely directed. Emma guessed because Regina wanted him to have a say in his room. She stroked his forehead as he snuggled down in the blankets, Regina would notice them missing for sure if she ever paused for a moment at home in her search for him, but likely not.

            “Sorry he’s with me for at least the next twenty-four hours Regi,” Emma muttered.

            _“SWAN!”_ Emma heard in her head with a frown. It wasn’t Regina yelling for her like she thought it would be. No it was Hook. This wasn’t the first time and she hated that this stupid idiot invaded her thoughts. He was so lucky she needed him to lead some sort of distraction for the guards. Annoyed she realized he intended to jump off a building as if he were sacrificing himself for his great love for her. Rolling her eyes, she disappeared to prevent him from hitting the pavement.

              “What is it you want Killian?” Emma asked him.

            “Finally Swan, I’ve come to see if that spell Regina put on you is off,” Killian told her. He moved closer in an attempt to kill her. Emma made a face and pushed him away.

             “What the hell is wrong with you?” Emma asked him. “You are disgusting I do not like you!”

            “No, love the spell must still be in tact somehow,” He groaned. “I’ll make that bloody bitch tell me now what she’s done to you. I will save you Swan I promise you that. I’ll….” Suddenly Emma felt dizzy and she closed her eyes for only a moment to settle herself. When she opened them again Regina’s office lock was slipping into place, and she was bending over Henry again about to lift him from the couch.

            “What the hell?” Emma asked. She heard an all too familiar growl that made the Dark One visibly gulp right before she heard a man’s scream and the door buckle hard against the force of a body landing into it. “Absolutely fucking not!” Emma grabbed Henry again quickly and disappeared once more.

 

**Storybrooke Townhall:**

_“You really fucked the wrong bitch a voice told him._

            Arthur frowned as he began to involuntarily shiver from the coldness that was now seeping into his bones. Despite being cold he began to sweat under his armour. He looked again Regina’s limp body, or rather he would have if it was where he had left it.

            “This isn’t funny Regina, listen to your King now and come out. You’ll lead me to the dagger and we can start our new life together in love!” He called out.  He shot his head around back towards the waiting area when he heard a giggle. He gasped when he saw a beautiful woman leaning back on the couch playing with her long braid of dark red hair which was secured under a pork pie hat. Her well fitted red embroidered jacket was buttoned elegantly in the middle and her tan jodhpur pants were tucked inside of brown heeled boots. One boot was currently resting on the couch and the other over knee as she rocked it seductively in his opinion.

            “Oh now you wanna talk about love and a beautiful life together,” She giggled. “Did you hear that sissy, he wants a life together.”

            “A life?” Another voice answered letting off a similar giggle. Arthur gulped as his head snapped around to the copier where he had smashed Regina’s head in. Currently the girl in question was photocopying her ass, she was taller than the other woman that was clear, but clad elegantly in a bright yellow dress with a white corset over the top that pushed up her breasts or they would have if it weren’t bound down on purpose, and she wore watching open toed white heels. Her nails were perfectly manicured. He gasped when her eyes looked yellow even in the darkness of the room now. It was like they were glowing. She ran her hand through her short brown hair.

            “Who are you?” Arthur breathed.

            “Vivi dear, well bred nobility don’t copy their asses on the photocopier,” Regina gently scolded from the desk as she sat on wearing her tight velvet red dress from her evil Queen days with her hair elegantly curling down her back. Vivi grinned at her and then they turned to look at Arthur.

             “This isn’t funny, just give me the fucking dagger and let’s get on with this, I won, you are mind now,” Arthur demanded. They all laughed and a chill went down his spine.

             “Did you hear that dears, that is the sound of a sad little man trying to claim what isn’t his,” Regina told them as she stood up lethally.

            “It’s mine!” He said with force.

            “No, see what you stole was mine to give or not!” Regina snapped. “And that cannot go without retribution Arthur. You really, really should have thought twice before fucking with me. Did no one tell you how dangerous I was, did not sixth sense tell you I was dangerous. Something tells me you didn’t become an asshole traveling through one curse and losing your memories. No, I do believe that I must have given you one warning in Camelot.”

            “Fuck you you’re going to do what I want.” He made to hit her but his hand passed right through her and before he knew it he was being thrown back. As he flew through the air the began to spin around him as he landed with a thud on the floor. He found himself suddenly facing the desk with Regina bent over it. Everything was ripped opened but he realized now he had barely gotten his dick out of his pants. She slowly turned, and what he saw was Regina’s blank eyes looking at him as she growled. He tried to run, but her body moved quickly, and he went flying back into the door with a thud.

            “You know mommy I think I want him to remember your warning, I want to watch the real horror in his eyes.” Regina nodded to her little Queen, she had been surprised to meet her, but she’d think of the logistics of twins later. She was absolutely radiating power, enough power to break the memory spell Emma had on her. The entire town really and finally she would know what Emma was up too exactly.

            “Zombies,” He whispered as the horror of Regina’s soldiers returned to him.

            “Yes that’s right little man Zombies, but oh so much more,” Vivi told him as they pranced forward. “LQ takes after mommy, but I tend to take after Mama, that could be good and oh so very bad for you. Mama’s a pretty dark, dark one. It takes a lot of balls to kill someone close to your mother.” Little Queen scoffed.

            “If you ask me she was slow about it, and I would’ve taken the whole lot out.”

            “Now children, let’s not fight,” Regina told them. “We have a task at hand and it involves making Arthur see just how small he really is.” Arthur shook. “Now how do you propose we make the small man smaller first?”

            “Rip his penis off!” Vivi cried as she collected photos of her butt and giggled.

            “Ugh idiot,” Little Queen sighed. “Are you sure you wanna have her, I can get rid of her easily.” Viveka pouted.

             “Mommy!” Viveka cried out.

            “I want you both, you will not fight inside of me,” Regina told them. She turned to see Arthur trying to crawl away. “Uh uh where do you think you’re going.” Regina’s body grabbed his leg and sank a set of nails into his leg making him crying out. “You know I think I know what I’m going to do with you. I am going to flay you alive starting with your fingernails.  Arthur suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall by magic. He struggled against it as his boots were removed.

            “Eww mommy no he stinks!” Little Queen admonished. Regina held her own nose.

            “Of course you would try to make this unpleasant you bastard,” Regina grumbled. A wave of her hand they were watching his toenails flayed off as they were wrapped in plastic bags that were very tightly duck taped on. He screamed.

            “I hope you make this my lullaby when I’m born,” Little Queen sighed as she pushed record on a recording device.

            “Yes, I would love to sleep to our first torture session,” Viveka sighed.

            “No, when you’re born you’re both going to be more like Emma, before she was the dark one,” Regina told them. They both looked at each other and pouted.

            “But…” They started. Regina fixed them both with a look and they backed down. They turned back to Arthur as a long strip of skin from his middle tow all the way up to his inner thigh began to rip from his body. His eyelids ripped off at an indication from her little Queen while Viveka decided to flay his nipples off. Regina was just flaying the tip of his dick off when her guards burst in. Some were injured, but others were not which means the injured parties had been able to radio out for their comrades eventually.

            “You’re a little late to the party guys, but he’s been taken care of.”

            “Potions,” King ordered taking out rope. They didn’t bother with Arthur she noted but were after her.

            “Hey, leave us alone, get that asshole,” Viveka huffed.

            “Language dear and it’s all right, they can’t see you. Come along I believe the potion is lessening now,” Regina told them feeling a sudden loss of energy. It had taken a lot out of her to turn back the last few minutes. There was a reason Zelena had done her time spell the way she had. As they were forcing a potion down her body’s throat she remembered to break the memory spell on everyone. It was time they got back to normal and then it all went black. Before it was all gone though she heard Viveka complaining.

            “This is so unfair this is the first time I’ve had enough power to come out and play,” She heard before she heard no more.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope this chapter will more than make up for it.
> 
> Warnings: Miscarriage scare, Character Death

Chapter Ten

**Camelot: Granny’s dinner:**

“Now that they are scared we ought to strike,” Regina told the Charmings as she sat in a booth rubbing Emma’s back in a soothing manner and sending bits of love to their little Queen. Not to mention Emma was still quite tense from last night’s zombie episode as she called it. She’d only come out of the room when she saw the men up and about eating normally and talking to their friends. That had not stopped her from lecturing her on the making of Zombies and how she should destroy ever vial before their return to Storybrooke, she couldn’t take the risk of Zombies in Storybrooke. Regina had promised to destroy it only after they were safely within storybrooke.

            “No, we have everyone we should just head home and cut our losses,” Charming argued as he rocked Neal. He had been fussy with his parents since their return. No doubt making them pay for so idiotically sacrificing their lives.

            “The hell we have everyone, Zelena is carrying my child,” Robin snapped. “I’m not just going to leave it to be raised evil.”

            “Regina raised Henry just fine, I’m sure your kid will be fine too,” Mary Margaret argued.

            “Oh now it’s Regina raised Henry fine?” Regina asked her. “You weren’t saying that three years ago. And no my niece or nephew has two parents that want to be in their life and goddamn it if I take Robin’s chance away.”

            “No, we should head back and break the Dark One’s curse in Storybrooke,” David argued. Robin growled.

            “I swear I would punch you, but fortunately for me you don’t have magic to just decide that we are going or staying,” Robin shot back.

             “Hood is right my Queen decides and she has already stated her position false prince,” King told Charming. “And you fugitive would do well to listen to a real Queen.”

             “King enough,” Regina ordered as Emma rubbed her head. “I want to go home as much as the next, but the fact remains that Zelena has Robin’s child, and she will not rest until she lords that over his head and my head, which means she will find a way back to storybrooke and she will come back with yet another plan to cause us misery. I don’t have time to worry about where she will be, so we go into Camelot and we take her and we prepare to head home.” 

            “What of Arthur, he has some of his own magic on his side, Merlin didn’t know how to even open the cells,” David pointed out.

             “Minor setback that was easily remedied, I remind you,” He said indicating Belle.

            “Yes, anyone can run into something unfamiliar, but it is not unbreakable as far as we know,” Belle told them. “I have read a lot of books and I am confident that I can help our magic users defeat any threat Arthur or Zelena tries to throw back at us.

            “Well there you go,” Regina commented as she magicked a cup of tea for Emma. She noted Granny’s nose flare at the smell and recognition pass through her eyes. Their eyes met and she gave an almost imperceptible nod that she would keep her mouth shut.

            “Emma are you sure you’re okay?” Mary Margaret asked. Emma’s only answer was to vomit on her shoes.  She wiped her mouth.

            “Sorry mom,” Emma murmured.

            “Drink your tea dear,” Regina indicated. Emma nodded and did so. Merlin watched her closely.

            “See Emma is getting physically worse fighting this darkness,” Charming cried as Mary Margaret stared at her shoes in disgust and realized that no one was going to make a move to help her except Doc. Granny had simply handed her mop.

            “I assure you she looks worse than she is, but she does have the strength to finally light the ember, unfortunately while you may want to cut and run, that would be utterly stupid seeing as it is your aim to free your daughter of this darkness.” Charming frowned at Merlin.

            “And why is that?” Charming asked.

            “Quite simply put Shepherd, we are in need of Excalibur as well as the Dark One’s dagger. Only when we are able to forge these two pieces back together may we begin the task of freeing Emma from the Dark One’s curse,” Merlin told him. “So I believe that makes it a consensus that we must enter Arthur’s castle if only to secure Excalibur and it seems catch a witch.”

            “Fine,  but can’t we do this without killing anymore innocent people?” Mary Margaret asked as she finished mopping. “The way those people screamed….”

            “NO MORE ZOMBIES!” Emma yelled. Her outburst got the attention of a worried Henry and Roland.

            “No, honey, no zombies that will be unnecessary this go,” Regina assured her rubbing her back in soothing circles.

            “For once Mommy you actually want to do something I want, yes, let’s get ecalibur for me mommy. It’s the least you can do after taking my life.” Emma frowned into her tea cup. Her daughter may think that Excalibur would be at her disposal, but she would beat this darkness, she would not let it own her or her daughter, she would keep it safe.

            “King, secure the camp, nothing gets in or out until our return,” Regina told him as Emma stood up and walked out of the dinner and out the back door.

            “Emma,” Mary Margaret called after her.

            “No, the Queen she attend her love, a bit of true love would go a long way in helping the saviour right now,” Merlin said. That made Regina get an idea.

            “I am going to take Emma from the camp for a bit, I think she needs a breather, King have a horse saddled and brought around. In the mean time secure the area, I should give your more than five minutes to prepare.” King saluted her before Regina stood up and told Henry that Robin was in charge and that Cox was also in charge of his safety and not run off while she and Emma took care of something.

            “Okay Mommy.” He gave her a hug and kiss before turning back to the toy soldiers with Roland. Regina rubbed Roland’s head before she headed out after Emma. No surprise that Mary Margaret had gone out anyway and Emma only ignored her now as she made a dreamcatcher.

            “Emma talk to me please, it’s good to talk it out,” Mary Margaret told her.

             “Mary Margaret if you will please return inside please.” Mary Margaret frowned and glared at her.

            “I’m her mother, I need to help her not just you,” Mary Margaret snapped.

            “If I thought you were helping I’d quietly go back to Henry, but you’re not, so if you would please return and help prepare for the assault please,” Regina told her back with authority. Mary Margaret huffed and stomped away. Regina just quietly sat with Emma on the edge of the well for a moment, when her movements started to slow she spoke. “I thought we could have a date, I know it may seem like a selfish thing to do right now, but these last few weeks have been high stress and we need to try to relax for the baby’s sake.”

            “Date where?” Emma asked wondering where they would go.

            “Let me worry about the where, you don’t have to talk until you are ready.” Regina stood up and held her hand out to Emma. Emma took her hand slowly and they walked off. King was waiting a little bit ahead with her black steed. Emma frowned, but followed Regina to the horse knowing that she would protect her. King held the horse steady as Regina easily mounted. The horse moved a little uncomfortably as Emma approached but Regina soothed it and she was able to pull Emma up behind her easily.

            “He knows I’m evil,” Emma murmured.

            “No, you’re not evil, you are still my White Knight,” Regina told her. She nodded to King before Regina took them off on a slow trot. She had no real goal, but she rode around just simply until she felt Emma relax a little into her back. By then she had spotted that they seemed to be at the edge of the forest, and a dessert had appeared. She began to slow down as another idea came to mind. She slowed the horse to a walk and eventually a halt at the end of the forest line.

            “Dessert?” Emma asked surprised.

            “Hmm…remember the story of how Merlin came to be, he was lost in the desert when he found the holy grail.” Emma nodded. Regina helped her dismount before she followed. She attached the horse to a tree branch before she slipped out of her shoes and conjured up a shorter version of her red dress.

            “Regina what are you doing?” Emma asked as she also slung her cloak over a branch.

            “Creating our date spot,” Regina grinned. She sank first one foot and then a second into the warm sand and Emma noted as she walked grass began to appear under her steps. Once she was a little bit out in the open she turned to Emma with a huge smile on her face.

            “Come on Emma I can’t do it alone,” Emma suddenly found herself in a shorter white dress as well. She slipped out of her shoes and took off her cloak. She stepped onto the sand but of course nothing happened. “Em, you have to use your magic.” Emma chuckled at herself of course, Regina was magic, but she wasn’t that magic, of course she had deliberately made magic with her footsteps. Emma called upon her magic and when she next lifted her foot there was grass under it. Grinning she walked to Regina where she grew a purple flower before plucking it to hand to her.

            “See if you were no longer my white knight you couldn’t make something so pure and innocent. You Emma Swan Mills are still my knight, still my light, and still my world. And you will never be evil to me.” Regina stroked the side of her face before she kissed Emma at firstly lightly on the lips before Emma pulled her closer and deepened the kiss before they both let their magic flow out around them until they were surrounded in a new clearing with grass, and trees covered in purple flowers.

            “You are pure magic,” Emma whispered as they both caught their breath and leaned their foreheads against one another. “I love you Regina Vittoria Isabella Xavier Mills.” Regina chuckled.

            “Someone learned my whole name,” Regina chuckled. When they had run off once to make King say it they had been called away to solve a dispute, but it seemed Emma had taken it upon herself to find out.

            “Yeah, King was not happy to do the whole spiel,” Emma chuckled. They moved to sit and just lay next to each other holding hands.

            “However long we still have to stay here to catch Zelena, we’ll come back here at least once a day or at night if necessary just to be alone and relax, okay?”

            “Yes,” Emma told her. “But there is something we can do in the mean time that would make me feel better going forward. I’m so terrified for the baby and she wants me to get Excalibur too, but I know the Darkness is what wants it.” Regina nodded in understanding. \

             “What would you have us do?” Regina asked. Emma took a deep breath and waved her hand. A powder appeared in her hand.

            “This…this is a magic powder…” Emma started. Regina quirked and eyebrow.

            “Oh really Emma?” Regina asked smirking.

            “Regi be serious.” Regina nodded. “Look this thing it’s so that she’ll be born early. I figured if she’s no longer inhabiting my body she can escape the darkness and we can finally name her. Then we will at least know she’s safe from this darkness.” Regina stared at Emma slack jawed.

            “You want to have this baby at Granny’s diner in the Enchanted forest, talk about rough way to enter the world,” Regina told her rubbing her head. She wasn’t quite fully prepared to have a baby here. She had brought the necessary items to help ensure a safe birth, but other things she would need and thought she’d have time to prepare for.  

            “No, I want to have this baby right now, in this space we created with our love.” Regina’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry, Vivi can stay right where she is for the next eight months so at least she’ll already be older, but I can’t let her be near this darkness any longer. It is taking its toll on me and I am afraid I will do something that will allow it to finally consume her.”

            “Emma, we have the potion it is helping both you and her fight this,” Regina told her. “We’re already so close with Merlin, all we need to do is get the sword from Arthur.”

            “No, Regina. Please trust me on this, this has to happen I feel it. Something Merlin said to me on the way to get the ember has had me thinking about this in the back of my mind. And today when she told me we were finally in agreement on something I just felt that this darkness has been playing me and especially her. She’s a child inside I know it, and we will never recognize our daughter if we wait.” Regina noted the grip Emma now had on her arm. They were sitting on their knees facing one another now.

            “Okay darling, if this is what you feel is best. You feel this darkness better than I, so then we do it, we have our child. Besides I think we would be somewhere close to her first due date.” For the first time just looked relieved. “Maybe now the next month won’t sting so bad inside because she’ll finally be in my arms.” Emma nodded.

             “Yes, and I’ll conjure her up the prettiest pram in the Enchanted Forest.”

            “First things first we present her with a handwoven blanket. Ladies from the Kingdom have been secretly preparing the hemp. I’m not supposed to know, but plus King is not stupid and I gather by now she’s figured out we are both expecting. It is tradition in my Kingdom.” Emma smiled.

            “They will be upset that I’m a bit ahead of schedule then?” Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

            “There’s always a chance a babe will arrive a head of schedule, such is the way of a baby, they run on their own schedules.” Regina fell silent for a moment in thought a baby would certainly complicate things, but no more than Neal. She had more than enough people willing to protect all of her children and care for them while she retrieved Excalibur. Once that was done, they would immediately return to storybrooke. That way her children could both be safely warm at home. And if home wasn’t quite yet possible as they needed to hunt Zelena, then they would return to her dark castle which was still very much in tact and protected. And every single last one of them could live inside of it. Arthur if he dared to follow would be hard pressed as well as any ogres. This would also mean safety for Henry to play in the garden. And the possibility of locating anyone else that had managed to escape her curse and was currently surviving all alone in an uninhabited area except for ogres. She nodded to herself yes either way she could ensure her child’s physical safety from the outside.

            “Are you ready?” Emma asked conjuring a cup of water for the powder. Regina was sure she must have found that in her things while she was out dealing with her soldiers. It had been Maleficent’s backup plan. She was stronger not pregnant even if sleep deprived.

            “No, we need to prepare first.” Emma nodded, and the things disappeared for the moment. “Firstly drink this potion to keep the darkness from clinging to her as much. You had your morning dose, but best to have a second. It will no doubt fight you.” Emma nodded. Regina took the potion out of her bag and watched Emma take it before she dug through and pulled out what looked like an old doctor’s bags.

              “Midwife tools from the turn of the century work great in the medieval era,” She grinned. Emma nodded as the grass began to knit itself into a comfortable pallet under her. She swore it was as soft as Regina’s bed at home. Soon Regina put up white sheets for privacy which sped to the edge of their clearing.

            “Just in case someone comes after us?” Emma asked even though her magic senses were tingling. “And is that a protection spell?”

            “Very good Mrs. Mills,” Regina teased. Emma grinned at her even as intense nausea rolled over her. Sometimes after she had drank the potion her daughter wasn’t able to come out and play and their little Queen didn’t like that at all. So intense nausea was her go too punishment.

            “Now I should tell you that this powder is very fast acting, you will grow the full nine months in a matter of seconds and labor will begin hard and fast, but it may also last hours especially if this darkness is trying to fight you okay.” Emma nodded.

            “I’m ready. I will go through whatever pain I need too to make sure she’s safe.” Regina nodded and leaned forward and kissed Emma gently on the forehead.

            “And I will be here right beside you the entire time my love.” Emma nodded. “Now drink Maleficent’s potion for strength you are both going to need it.” Emma did as she was told before following it with the powder mixed in water. They were doing this, their little Queen would soon be in their arms.

            “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” Little Queen screamed in agony as she appeared. The potion from Maleficent had given her the boost she needed. “No, No this isn’t happening to me not again!”   

            “She remembers her last birth,” Emma frowned as she felt her stomach grow rapidly. The changes to her body were painful as she began to stretch in a way she hadn’t in years in a matter of moments.

            “She will soon forget as she begins her new life,” Regina assured her. Well at least she hoped so. It was no good to have her poor baby be plagued with nightmares of a stillbirth of losing her heart in the womb.

            “No, no mommy she’s taking me away from you again!” She cried as she clung to Regina. “I won’t come from her again, I am not her daughter, she is not my mommy!” Emma was in tears listening to their little Queen’s words. She should have known, maybe the smartest decision was not to force her into this world sooner than she was called in this form, but the right decision would be to have reunited her and Regina physically. She would forever know what Emma had taken from her now, that chance to be close to Regina again. And just like that the Darkness was finally fighting back inside of her trying to grip at their little Queen as she screamed in agony. Regina somehow had gotten a cool cloth and was pressing it to the back of her neck and forehead. When had she gotten hot with a fever was it? How had she began to sweat so profusely so suddenly, she was sure the white dress was absolutely ruined. Not to mention the rips at the seams around her belly.

            “Shs I know it’s hard for you both, but you’re both going to be all right,” Regina soothed and somehow Emma knew as her breathing became labored, Regina was somehow in tune enough with their daughter to know she was distressed. 

            “She doesn’t want this,” Emma cried out. “I…I…was stupid…her place is in…in..inside…you.” Regina seemed startled at those words.

            “Her place will always be with me in whatever form, but it is too late now for that part now. She will have to make due with laying on my chest.” Emma didn’t say a word as she whimpered in pain. In the mean while Little Queen had heard Emma’s words.

            “No, no it’s not too late mommy I can stop this, I will not be born of her not again,” Little Queen growled as she disappeared.  Emma had heard, but she didn’t think whatever she was doing inside of her was effective that is until Regina cried out in unexpected pain. She held her stomach.

            “What are you doing?” Regina whispered.

            “She’s coming,” Emma whispered and for the life of her she had no idea in which way she meant that the little Queen was coming. Regina gripped the ground so hard her fingers left deep ruts in the ground.  Sweat dripped from her forehead as she felt the panic rising from Viveka. Her little Queen wanted in and understandably so, but she was hurting both her and Viveka. Viveka after all was still younger and weaker than her. If she came over fully grown, that would be the end of Viveka, she would not be able to survive the labor or being born so early. This wasn’t supposed to happen, she wasn’t supposed to lose her daughters. Not again.

            “Baby please,” Regina whispered talking to her little Queen. “You’ll hurt your sister this way.”  There was a feeling of extreme sorrow, but still the pain continued her Little Queen was indeed coming to her. Regina sent her own feelings of extreme sorrow that this might kill them both.

            _‘I’d rather die with you mommy’ the thought came to her._

            ‘Oh my little Queen,’ Regina thought just before the pain made her lose consciousness.

 

**Granny’s Diner**

“Where are they?” David growled as he paced back and forth angrily. Merlin rolled his eyes. Perhaps the curse was in fact the best thing for Emma, who knew how ruined she would be for Regina, if this was the kind of father she’d had to grow up with. He turned to Snow thinking she was not much better. He had heard that insipid woman going on about Emma’s first ball, didn’t she understand who her child was at all. They were not unlike in that sense. Emma didn’t care for balls, and he imagined that was why they would never be as close as they liked to pretend.

            “Merlin, can’t you poof them here?” Mary Margaret asked.

            “I’m sorry poof?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

            “You know poof, make them appear here,” She said. He just refrained from rolling his eyes.

            “I cannot simply apparate the Queen or the Dark One to a place of my choosing, however powerful I may be, they are also very powerful. The difference between us is all but centuries of knowledge when it comes the laws of magic among powerful beings. Otherwise one might have simply apparated the Dark One and myself as a tree all the way too storybrooke, and we would not be sitting in this quaint diner in the middle of the forest, but rather looking out on storybrooke main street.”

            “My diner is anything but quaint,” Granny snapped walking by. Merlin gave her a genuine smile.

            “My apologies, I have yet to see it in full swing and I expect that my humble opinion will be much improved on.” He bowed his head towards her.

            “Damn straight,” Granny grumbled as she delivered food to the children. Fresh baked bread, cheese, and roast fish caught fresh for lunch. She had missed the freshness of fish and venison, perhaps she would send Ruby out to hunt and put more fish on the menu as the fisherman went out every day.

            “Plain roast fish again,” A kid complained. She glared at him and he shut his mouth.

            “And how pray tale how would you make it?” Granny asked him.

            “With lots of spice like Mommy!” Henry piped up and then he frowned looking around. “Where is mommy?”

            “She’s out with your Mama, but they’ll be back soon.” He started crying.

            “I want Mommy and Mama now!” Henry sobbed.

            “Henry no don’t cry just eat your lunch, I’m sure by the time you’re finished they’ll be back soon.”  This gave Henry no comfort as he fell to the floor and began pounding his fists and kicking his feet. He was so upset water began shooting from all the fountains. Merlin managed to contain the damage as they tried to console him.

              “Damn it, I’m not waiting any longer, the longer Emma stays like this than the more he will be without his mother,” David grumbled. “Snow leave him in the capable hands of Granny, if anyone can console him it’s her and we are getting that sword.”

            “It would be unwise to make a move without the Queen,” Merlin commented knowing how their last half assed attempt had gone, straight to the dungeon.

            “Well clearly her majesty doesn’t care that much about our daughter,” David snapped. He grabbed Snow and pulled her out gathering the dwarves to help them as that was all that remained loyal to them really. Granny was on the fence, but someone strong needed to look after Henry and Neal.

            “You are idiots and you will make it harder to capture Zelena later,” Robin told them as he caught up to them in the forest. He had clearly told King what was happening and decided to go if only, so he could steal the black cuff back from Arthur this would be key recapturing Zelena later. If he could get that, then they stood half a chance, and who was he if not the greatest thief within the Enchanted Forest. He stole from Kings all the time.

            “And you are too far up Regina’s ass, but we could use your skill set,” David told him. Robin merely shrugged. You couldn’t fix stupid, but you could use it to your advantage. They walked in silence for a while before finally one of the dwarves asked how they were getting inside. Robin rolled his eyes.

            “The Aqueduct obviously,” Robin told them as he took over and led the way. Getting into the city of Camelot was easy enough. He stole clothes for them change into, it would be obvious they were nobles and they’d stick out like a sore thumb. And so, he walked several paces ahead of them. It didn’t take long for the dwarves to get caught. He pulled Snow and Charming into an alley way.

            “What are you doing we have to help them!” David hissed.

            “Later, they stand out too easily we do not, not many dwarves here. If you want to save Emma, you’ll need to let them be the distraction.” Robin was of course right, while they were out hunting the dwarves, it allowed them slip in unnoticed through servant’s door.

            “Go on ahead, I hear someone,” Robin lied. He needed to be free to do his own thing. Once they were gone, he went down another way of carefully marked passage ways. He was a thief after all and he had made sure he and Roland had gotten to know the layout of the castle. It didn’t take him long to get to where he needed to be. Merlin’s tower. Where Arthur kept most things magical. He looked all around stuffing some books into the bag Belle had given him. He was surprised at his weightlessness. He knocked some ingredients in as well, thinking that might hinder Arthur from making anymore potions at least.

            “You know what I should just take the whole library save us the trouble,” He muttered. He stuffed every book in to his chagrin with no change in weight. “I really could have used one of these back in the day. He looked around for the cuff and finally found it in a chest under lock and key, but no lock had ever kept the famous Robin Hood out.

            “Get the cuff if those damn dwarves are here, then you can bet the others must be as well.” Robin quickly slipped out the window and stood on the ledge as he heard someone enter and simply pick up the chest without seeing if the contents remained inside. He went back in once they were gone. He would see how this played out with the Charmings and report back, save them if it looked at all possible, and if at all possible, snap the cuff on Zelena’s wrist and drag her out too. He wondered if he could stuff her in the magical bag too with all the books, it would certainly make things easier. If he didn’t leave with Zelena today he’d certainly bring it up to Regina on his return.

            Meanwhile the Charmings had entered the room of the round table. It was empty of course and as if fate was trying to prove a point that he and Snow were the heroes, Excalibur was right there on the table in its sheath.

            “See I told you to have hope, we don’t need Regina all the time.” Mary Margaret nodded.

            “No, but we do need our daughter.” David nodded. He went to walk forward when they were both frozen with green magic. That could only mean one thing, Zelena.

            “Ah, Ah my pretties, there will be no sneaking in and stealing,” Zelena laughed as she entered dressed in usual black wicked witch get up. They were surprised she hadn’t managed to turn her skin green again. Arthur entered right behind her with a book and a chest under one arm.

             “Where’s your Queen, I have pretty bracelet for her to try on,” He grinned.

            “She is not our Queen,” David growled. Arthur laughed.

            “How cute former monarchs who have no idea when they’ve lost. She’s been your Queen since the moment she came to power, you’re just too stupid to think that your momentary rule of the White Kingdom was solidified. But trust me I know about monarchies that aren’t quite stable yet.

            “You mean like yours?” Snow snapped at him.

            “Hush just tell me where your Queen is,” He told her annoyed.

            “I think my dear sister is not with the idiots. Somehow, I think she wouldn’t have gotten caught so easily, it’s unfortunate but unless she comes for the idiots she won’t be here today.”

            “Rogue again,” Arthur tsked. “Someone’s Queen is going to be very, very angry. All the same I’m glad you’re here to witness our plans for today, really make sure you get the brunt of the Queen’s anger.” They glared at him as he pulled out Excalibur while Zelena took the book and opened it to a particular page.

            “Oh, we are going to have a lot of fun dears, I do hope my dear sister is up to the fight.” She laughed and took Excalibur in hand before setting it back down next to the book. She performed her magic and they gasped as she showed them Merlin’s name appearing on the blade of Excalibur before she handed it over to Arthur. 

            “Fortunately, that was just a very simple spell,” Zelena grinned.

            “Merlin, I summon thee!” Arthur ordered. Within moments Arthur had appeared in the room, utterly confused as Mary Margaret and David looked stunned.

            “What have you done?” Merlin asked as he stared at Excalibur and how it now held his name. He would never be free.

            “Merlin send these weaklings back to their camp, so they can let the Queen know there is a war.” Merlin was unable to fight it as he did as commanded.

            “Now you can finally help me achieve what was promised,” Arthur laughed along side Zelena. They didn’t see Robin, making his way back out of the castle. He also had to speak to Regina. No doubt the idiots would sugar-coat their part in all this.

 

**Regina and Emma’s Dreamworld**

            “Baby we can’t stay here, you have to wake up,” Emma whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her behind. Regina’s figure was swollen with her child or children she didn’t know. The dream did not give her that information. She just knew that for a few brief moments they had felt like they were home again and unburdened by the realities of the world. Regina was staring at the nursery. It was just as they had imagined making it with the apple tree coming out of the wall.

            “I don’t want too, I wanna stay here where everything is perfect, and my Little Queen will come home with me, and my princess won’t be not far behind,” Regina whispered.

            “I know, but if we stay here, she will die, even if you are unconscious she will still come. And then what when you finally come too she is dead from exposure.

            “If she survives the birth, this magic will take a lot from her especially with the darkness trying to hold her back,” Regina whispered.

            “And I have faith that she will, Maleficent’s potion gave her the extra strength.”

            “But Vivi won’t survive,” Regina whispered sadly.

            “Then you will always drink the powder quickly, maybe it will be just what we need to save her.”

            “Or a toddler might exit my body,” Regina shuddered at the thought. “And then what?”

            “Then we de-age her, worked on Henry, it will work on her.”

             “All magic comes with a price,” Regina told her.

            “Then I will pay it all for my family,” Emma whispered. “Come we cannot avoid fate, and we must return to Henry.”

            “Henry,” Regina whispered. “He needs us.” Emma nodded. They remained in each other’s arms a bit longer until they both started to fade.

 

**Regina and Emma’s Clearing**

            The pain was to say the least still excruciating, but Emma noted that it was subsiding that her body had returned to it’s state post powder, but yet the darkness seemed to cling to her more than ever and claw at her very heart and soul. The dark thoughts going through her mind even seemed more potent as if all energy was focused on her for the first time since it’s invasion of her body. A groan sounded from beside her.

            “Regina!” Emma called sitting up, she had to check on her, see if the baby had come, give her the powder to save Viveka if necessary. But there was no baby and aside from the sweat on her brow and her larger abdomen Regina appeared fine. “You’re too small where is our little Queen?” Regina just moved a hand to swollen stomach.

            “She is here,” Regina whispered as she extended her magic. “She is tired, she is sleeping. She escaped the magic thanks to the darkness although your body showed changes, she is about three months old in there.

            “Vivi?” Emma whispered with fear. Regina took another breath and searched for her other daughter.

            “She holds onto me as strong as ever, my little one was able to save herself.” Emma fell to the ground beside her as hot tears streamed down her face.

            “I was so stupid again I almost lost them both.”

             “No, we didn’t think she’d come, I thought she couldn’t after the last failed attempt,” Regina whispered as she breathed deeply. “We need to get excalibur and get home, Vivi is behind her sister, she will need modern technology to survive after birth of that I am sure.” Emma nodded. Emma moved her head and kissed Regina’s belly.

            “I will take us all home girls, excalibur or no, I will not lose you,” Emma whispered. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

            “Something is upsetting Henry, we must go, there is also something wrong at camp, I can feel that King is distressed and anxious for our return.” Emma stood up and gently lift Regina to her feet. She could see that she was exhausted from what had just occurred, but still she held  her head high like the Queen she was and walked towards her horse after magically packing everything.

            “You should have allowed me to do that.”

            “No, I needed to know how weak I was, but so far my magic is steady,  I must maintain the people’s protection.” They mounted the horse and turned back towards Granny’s diner. Regina had kicked her steed into a trot, but no sooner were they moving that Emma moved them quite a distance with magic, the horse was a good horse and didn’t even startle at the sudden change, they found themselves at the well in no time. King came running almost immediately alongside Robin Hood.

 

**Granny’s dinner: Camelot**

            “My Queen,” King greeted bowing before she took the reins and they were let down.

            “Uh shit you’re pregnant?” Robin asked wide-eyed. Regina looked down, her bump was quite obvious.

             “Shush, no one can know,” Emma told him. He nodded immediately as Regina ran her hand over her dress once more it was long, it had been let out to accommodate her bump a bit better, but it was still too obvious in these dresses, so she enacted an illusion spell. Emma fixed her own clothes as it was obvious something had occurred.

            “Well I suppose this also means the Savior is not,” King told her.

            “There are two,” Regina simply said in answer to her fishing. King merely began to tend to the horse. Her Queen would announce her pregnancy when she saw fit and not before that. “What happened while we were gone?”

             “Robin can explain better than I, but know it involved the idiots once more.”  Regina let out a long sigh. They looked at Robin.

            “Your parents decided that you were taking too long to return, Merlin refused to head in without you Regina and remained here to calm Henry. I was not privy to what went on exactly before their departure as I was watching the perimeter. But Belle approached me and caught me up. She wanted me to go with but only to steal some books from Merlin’s tower to aid us. So I took her bag and went after the Charmings and the Dwarves. The dwarves stood out, they would not have gotten into Camelot unharmed without me. Once in Camelot, the guards were sufficiently distracted by chasing them, I do not know what became of them. The three of us went to the castle, I made my excuses and allowed them to go where they wanted which was to retrieve Excalibur.” Emma just groaned as she stared up at the sky with a hand on her forehead. “I was able to retrieve all of Merlin’s books except one, somethings you may yet find a use for and of course this.” He held up the black cuff. “I do not believe they are aware it is missing but they had intended it for you.”  Regina nodded and took it from him feeling better with the cuff in her hands.

            “My parents?” Emma asked.

            “Returned here by Merlin, but here’s the real problem. The Charmings were caught by Zelena in the round table room. She took Excalibur and that one book I spoke of not finding was opened to a page that bound Merlin to Excalibur in the same way you are bound to the dagger.”

            “FUCK!” Emma yelled. “Are you telling me, Arthur has control of Merlin?” Robin nodded. Regina was furious as her right hand balled into a fist and black smoke began to leak out of it.

            “Emma?” Mary Margaret came running out of the diner in tears. Henry was not far behind them and was able to run ahead of Mary Margaret even on short legs. They both hugged him before Emma scooped him up in comfort. Regina rubbed his head and kissed his forehead assuring him everything was all right.

            “Where have you two been; Arthur took Merlin.”  David said as he came out.

            “Yes, and it would seem you had a first-hand account of that,” Regina told him.

            “It doesn’t matter he says war is coming, but no one will snap into action.”

            “King gather the army, we must attack away from the diner now that they have Merlin.” King nodded and led the horse away to be watered and fed a little before it entered a war zone.

            “What were you two thinking going alone, if we had been there we might have been able to stop it, Merlin might have been able to stop it,” Emma cried. “We could have gone in three magic users strong, and instead you went in two idiots weak!”

             “Emma!” Mary Margaret exclaimed horrified.  “We have to get this Darkness out of you.” Emma rolled her eyes.

            “No shit, and you’ve just helped make it that much harder.” With those words Emma pulled Regina off into Granny’s, she needed food while the men prepared. She had to save Merlin and get that sword, one way or another she and the Darkness were in agreement the sword was important, they had to free themselves from the dagger. They were barely inside when the Charmings disappeared.

            “Dark One if you want your parents, I suggest you bring your Queen and fight us, no need to bring your men,” Merlin’s voice rang out.

            “Must be some need,” Regina growled when they had rushed out the front of the dinner as her wards let her know Arthur’s knights were nearby. Green smoke alerted them to Arthur’s location.

            “King, Jude, and Harper you’re with me, Cox, you’re on Henry duty, he trusts you sorry you won’t see action.”

            “Not complaining at all my Queen, I am the last line of defense for my future King, I take my job very seriously.”

            “This is why I choose you often.” Cox nodded.

            “Bring magical chains, I need Zelena captured unharmed.” Jude and Harper nodded as they went to prepare.

            “Crooks you’re in charge of leading the soldiers,” Regina told her. “And if anything happens, then either return to the southern kingdom or move to my palace in the white Kingdom and make a new home. You have the heir to the throne until then.” They bowed to her.

            “Yes my Queen.” Regina secured her grandfather’s sword to her waist with a belt. It was a bit uncomfortable now that her belly was suddenly larger than she wanted, but it would be fine for the duration of the fight. Then she and Emma spent a few moment consoling Henry as Granny came out with her crossbow.

            “No Granny I need you to stay with Henry please, you are the only one that can raise him as well as protect him.” Granny frowned but she understood that. She had raised her daughter and Ruby. And she knew all the stories which meant answers to any of Henry’s questions.

            “You will return of that I have no doubt,” She told them. She managed to help coax a crying Henry away with Cox. They didn’t waste any time heading over towards the Green smoke, if Arthur wanted a war well than he had one. Robin also came with taking charge of the black cuff again. He was not to show himself.  King, Jude, and Harper were not either unless they though they could magically chain anyone of them including Arthur if it meant dropping Excalibur and releasing his control on Merlin.

            “Emma!” Hook cried from a tree, he was chained too along with her parents. Well they were each chained to separate tress. Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of Hook. She honestly hadn’t given him one thought except to remember that he was part of the schemes.

            “Well well it looks as though someone has learned not to trust the wicked witch,” Regina sassed.

            “And it looks as though someone else has not,” Zelena told her before Regina was yanked back and slammed into her own tree as she was shackled with her arms behind her back.

            “Ah iron really is a lovely look on you sister,” Zelena grinned as Merlin appeared alongside Arthur. Emma moved to strike her.

            “I wouldn’t do that dear while we’re holding your precious lady hostage,” Zelena told her.

            “What do you want?” Emma growled angrily her entire family was in danger and they had no idea to what edge they had now pushed her too.

            “We want the flame and we want the dagger,” Zelena told her.

            “Hand it over now,” Arthur told her. “Or Zelena will start torturing your Queen.”

            “Don’t give it to them Emma!” Her family told her.

            “We can fight them,”  David told her.

            “We can win Emma, Merlin said the only difference between you and him was knowledge,” Snow cried out.

            “No, there is no difference, I am your knowledge Emma!” Regina called out. “You can win, and you can beat Zelena too.”

            “Emma don’t listen to them, this not a fight you can win, I wish you could win, I don’t want to do evil it breaks my soul, but a las it is not to be.” Emma hesitated before she produced a box similar to the one that held the ember. She wasn’t stupid enough to bring it. She had left that secretly with Cox too.

            “Here release my family now,” Emma told them.

            “Zelena check that,” Arthur ordered.  Zelena of course opened the box only to be pulled to a nearby tree herself.

            “Dirty trick Savior or Dark One whatever, but I’ve got one more up my own sleeve. Arthur show them what else the sword can do.” Arthur turned the sword over no longer displaying Merlin’s name, but Hook’s.

            “Hook?” They all asked confused.

            “That’s right I tethered your lovely boyfriend to the sword, and now as soon as he is officially summoned he shall become a dark one as well.”

            “That was not part of the plan,” Hook said easily freeing himself. His chains had not been real.

            “At least you’ll finally be with your love,” Zelena laughed.

            “Hook, Dark One I summon thee.”  Emma jerked as only some of the darkness left her and into Hook. It surrounded him like a giant pool of black liquid that devoured him until the Darkness was rooted deep inside him. He had never been a hero and he was fooling no one with his act, he knew that now and yet he still pined after the Swan. The swan who he now shared power with.

            “Now you are all done for,” Arthur grinned.

            “I don’t think so,” Regina told him as King released her and she sent a large fireball at the startled Hook. He had no idea how to access his powers yet and no doubt from his frown he was seeing Rumple as Emma had, that would distract him sufficiently as he hate himself. The blast was enough to knock him unconscious for the moment but it wouldn’t last long. Harper immediately bound him in chains.

            “Merlin get the real flame from her,” Arthur ordered. Jude attacked from the side, but Arthur was indeed a formidable swords man And more soldiers from Arthur had made themselves known. Regina drew her sword just in time. She would not be aiding Emma against Merlin for the moment.

            “Regina set me free I can help,” David cried.

            “You’ve helped enough,” Regina grunted as she kicked a soldier back off her sword. She was so glad she had thought to change into boots at least. The slippers would have left her with a hurt foot.

            “Emma just give us the flame and dagger,” Merlin told her.

            “No, never. I will protect my family.” Emma knew that as soon as Arthur had the dagger he would probably command her to kill her own family and she couldn’t allow that.

            “JUDE!”  Harper screamed. Regina narrowly got her arm cut off as she turned to see Jude fall to the ground as Arthur pulled Excalibur out of her. Instead she got a cut which turned her attention back to her opponent. She managed to just slice their neck through as King took care of the last soldier who had stabbed Harper in the leg when she had cried out for Jude.

            “You will pay you bastard,” Regina growled. She swung her sword at him. They traded blows back and forth, as they each tried to gauge the other’s skill.

            “You will die, and I will claim your Kingdom and turn them into a low cast just for the hell of it,” Arthur told her.

            “I will make you pay for Jude,” Regina growled. She knocked him down intending to finish it when a cry from Emma made her hesitate for all of one second. She had already made that mistake getting distracted in battle, but it was Emma, and that split second was all he needed to stab her right in the belly. She dropped her sword in shock as she backed up a hand pressed to her wound.

            “Hahaha, I should probably tell you that a wound from Excalibur is always fatal no matter how small,” Arthur laughed. He turned to Merlin.  “Merlin kill her mother now.”

            “Regina!” Emma cried from her place on the ground.

            “And torture the dark one too while you’re at it.” Regina leaned against the tree as Emma screamed in pain and choking noises were heard from Mary Margaret while David yelled for Emma to fight back. Arthur was no longer paying attention to her as he laughed gleefully he almost missed King who was determined to die trying to avenge her that much was clear from her face. Her mouth was filling with blood and her babies were both bleeding out inside of her. Neither of them had escaped being cut because of their position. Then she might have thought about conjuring the powder and then cutting them out of her body herself. At least then her babies could be with Emma right. She looked at Merlin, the pain etched on his face. Their eyes met but for a brief moment.

            “Kill me,” He gritted out.  Regina nodded while he had a task, He must complete it and that left her open to attack if she could make it. She pulled out the Dark One’s dagger hidden in her cloak. If Excalibur gave fatal wounds so could the Dark One’s dagger. She would die anyway so she didn’t worry about where the power would go just only that her love and Henry would be safe. She gathered her strength and stumbled forward and with the last of it she drove the dagger down into Merlin’s heart. Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Merlin stopped torturing Emma, Mary Margaret stopped choking to death and for a few moments it was just them staring into one another eyes.

            “Thank you,” He whispered before the light was gone. And then time moved again, and Regina was falling to the ground.

            “Regina no!!” Emma screamed as she ran to her and cradled her in her arms.

            “In the name of her majesty Queen Regina Vittoria Isabella Xavier Mills, and the name of his future majesty King Henry Daniel Regina Mills, you will pay for the assassination of my Queen,” King declared as she kicked excalibur away.

            “AH!” King was attacked by a wounded soldier not yet dead. Arthur stood up and ran to Zelena.

            “Get us out of here,” He cried as he undid her ropes. As she raised her hand to apparate them away and green smoke was filling the air she felt that blasted black cuff on her wrist again cutting off all her magic. So while her magic that had been released had taken Arthur away it had left her utterly grounded.

            “You’re here to stay love,” Robin told her before he wrestled her down the magic chains he had been given from Harper. Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David were released.

            “Regina please God no, you can’t leave,” Emma sobbed. “We were supposed to be a family, we’re supposed to run away to Cuba when we get back!” Regina stroked the side of Emma’s face.

            “Take me to our special place Emma, I want to go surrounded by our love.” Emma just cried as white smoke surrounded them. Afraid to leave Excalibur behind as she knew she had to rid herself of this darkness for Henry just as Regina would want.

            “Emma!” Mary Margaret called but she ignored her and she was gone, reappearing in their clearing. She lay Regina on the pallet she had woven for her earlier to comfortably give birth on and now it was for her to die on. Had it only been less than two hours since they were here full of hope that their child might be born surrounded by their love. Emma was all tears as she held her love close, but than she noticed the sword, and in place of Merlin’s name was Regina’s name spelled out in elegant script, but it wasn’t disappearing like Rumple’s once had when he was gravely poisoned by Hook.

             “Regina you aren’t dying,” Emma whispered. 

            “Our babies are,” Regina whispered as sweat dotted her brow once more and her body tensed with the pain that only a miscarriage would bring.

            “No, not today, not ever,” Emma told her as she picked up her dagger. “Regina it’s time to name her.”  


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long been since the last update, and I'm also really sorry it's a short update, but I wanted to get an update in none the less. Chapter twelve should be much longer in comparison. I do have a lot to think about with this story but I wanted to push the plot further along, but I wasn't quite ready with Blue's full plan yet or Hook. But I did want to finally reveal the name I chose for Little Queen :)

Chapter Eleven

**Emma and Regina’s dream house basement**

            The first thing Regina felt when she woke up was thirst unlike anything she had ever known before. Never had she felt so thirsty or so hungry for that matter. She grimaced as she opened her eyes to a brightly lit cavern.

            “Well I guess her majesty is finally awake,” Rumple grumbled. Regina frowned at hearing his voice. He hadn’t been seen in ages, hell they had been starting to wonder if he were even still in storybrooke. She turned her head, but instead of meeting Rumple’s eyes she met those of King who were looking at her with concern, but she held a cup of water in her hands.

            “Where are we?” Regina croaked.

            “In the Dark One’s basement,” King told her as she helped her sit up and gently gave her water. Regina took it from her and intending to gulp it down, but King forced her to go slow. “Slowly my Queen, the initial thirst and hunger can be damaging to the body if left to your own devices. Do you remember anything?” Regina shook her head.

            “How did I get here?” She asked. “Why am I so thirsty and hungry?”

            “I’m told that your zombie juice as the dark one referred to it can wipe the memory the first time, and it takes a lot out of your body causing thirst and hunger and of course sleep, but you’ve already gotten enough sleep I think.”

            “How long was I asleep why did I take that potion myself,  I wouldn’t have being pregnant.” King produced food mainly bread, cheese, and some dried meat, she kept Regina from eating too quickly.

            “About a month, but honestly that wasn’t all your doing, the dark one will have to answer to that bit, as for why you took it, well there was an attack by Arthur as you may now be remembering he is a threat, but we didn’t know he was a threat.” Regina frowned.

            “Wait I remember almost everything except how we got back, was…was I stabbed?” Regina’s hand went to her belly and pulled up her shirt, but there was no scar.

            “Ah you are as much in the dark about that day as me. I honestly haven’t a clue, just I know he took her idiot parents and we fought but the rest is a blur.”

            “How did we get our memories back?” Regina asked. “Tell me in full what has happened.” King nodded.

            “You were working late alone in your office aside from Henry, the guards outside were attacked by Hook and Arthur. They had apparently teamed up at some point. They went inside and attacked you, I learned later that the Dark One had kidnapped Henry just before the assault took place so he missed it and so did she.”

            “Is Henry all right?” Regina asked frowning.

            “Yes, Cox is now with him although the Dark One doesn’t like it, she dared not begrudge you, your reassurances that she has not harmed the boy in your absence.” Regina nodded.

            “As Hook was not caught in the town hall we can only assume that he left you and Arthur alone. Your clothes were ripped when we arrived and you were a zombie. He was magically pinned to the wall and his body was flaying itself. He fell unconscious when we captured your body and gave you the potion. There were no other physical signs of assault.” Regina frowned.

            “Don’t forget aged you back several years dearie,” Rumple commented from his cage. Regina looked past King and noted it wasn’t nearly as nice as hers. Emma had given her every comfort it seemed.  Regina did go look into a nearby mirror.

            “Holy shit, that must have been Hook’s doing, but why aren’t I Henry’s age or something.”

             My guess yet another botched or stolen potion,” Rumple murmured.

            “I bet that blue bitch is helping him, you’d think she’d  give him more of a magical clue to get shit done right,” Regina grumbled.

            “We all know Blue is simply biding her time dearie, Hook is nothing more than a tool.”

            “The former dark one speaks some truth,” King told her as Regina ran a hand over her belly two voices asked her what was going on and why they couldn’t remember anything. She sent love to them and assured them that they would be okay.

            “Ah you’re finally up and just in time too,” Emma said appearing. Henry appeared behind her.

            “Mommy!” He exclaimed. “I helped Mama free Excalibur!”

**Charming’s Loft**

            “We’re desperate Blue please, we haven’t seen Regina, Henry, or Neal in over a month and Emma just walks around town like it’s all normal. And Regina’s guards they’ve been fighting with Arthur’s guards non-stop since he was arrested and tortured at the town hall,” David cried.

            “She must have turned Regina,” Snow said. “The Evil Queen must be back why else would she do that to Arthur our ally?”

            “No, I don’t think that’s it at all, why was he at the town hall so late?” David asked Snow.

            “No, Snow is right the Evil Queen has in fact returned and we must accept that now. I tracked Emma to Regina’s house with Neal and I can’t sense the prince anywhere in town, but there is a cloaking spell around Regina’s home. I suspect she is now enabling the Dark One and has been for a long time, Regina’s house has been shrouded in magic from the Dark One for a long time.”

            “Oh God no, we trusted her, but the darkness is just too strong especially with Emma now dark,” Snow cried.

            “Or maybe if Emma is anything like Rumple, she cares for her kids, you did try to kill Charlotte, Blue,” David pointed out.

            “King David, as I stated before, I had no intention of harming the child, children are a blessing, and I have no intention of harming this child, now that the Evil Queen has returned it will need saving having you given thought to that, that maybe the Evil Queen and the Dark One aren’t the best ones to raise an innocent child?”

            “Oh God, it might turn into another Cora situation,” Snow gasped. “We can’t ignore them, they will live a lot longer than us David, they could bide their time and trick Neal into thinking they are tame, and maybe when Neal has kids Regina will pull a Cora!” She nodded her head. “I mean she must know that Emma could never inherit the throne and power so to speak as the Dark one, and that it will all pass to Neal.”

            “Will you listen to yourselves!” David exclaimed. Blue rolled her eyes as David reminded Snow of trust and love and hope. Blue could already see he was comforting her and she thinking clearly once more.

            “Well I never thought it would come to this, but it must be done,” Blue said. They heard her but didn’t see as she threw fairy dust over them and their eyes began to glow blue. “There now, that seems better now shall we discuss taking down the Evil Queen and trapping the dark one before they unleash hell on this town?”

            “Yes, Blue,” They responded.

            “Good our first stop is to free Arthur and oust that evil Dragon out of the mayor’s office,” Blue told them.

 

**Regina and Emma’s dream house**

“You’ve been redoing everything I destroyed,” Regina noted as they exited the basement. Emma nodded.

            “We’re going to need more room soon with two new editions,” Emma pointed out. Regina didn’t say anything as she kept a hand on Henry’s head as he stayed close to her.

            “What did you do Emma, you still have my memories from the end of the battle and returning here to storybrooke. Tell me the truth just once, stop with all the stupid games, and the half truths. If you care about me then tell me what the hell is going on.”

            “If I do that you’ll leave me before I can fix it,” She whispered.

            “Honey go with King for a walk,” Regina told Henry. King looked ready to argue, but Regina glared at her. She took Henry outside after putting on his coat, hat, and gloves before disappearing outside.

            “Just let me work Regina and you never have to experience anything bad again,” Emma told her.

            “What was so bad, why was Arthur walking around free to attack me, and I think attack again is more accurate, but I’m not sure, and there’s no scar. I don’t understand what the hell is going on Emma, I really don’t. We are supposed to be in this together, last I saw you, you were fighting this darkness and now I don’t know you anymore.” A bolt of lightening struck the wall from Regina’s belly.

            “And that, that’s happening a lot, and I can’t stop it because I don’t understand it. LQ never felt so powerful before now and neither has Vivi. I don’t even think they have full control over what just happened.” Emma cringed as their little voices echoed in her head also demanding answers. It wasn’t long before Little Queen physically manifested herself and Viveka took a little bit longer, but she managed to her delight.

            “What did you do again!” Little Queen demanded. “You promised and I knew you were a liar!”

            “Mama did you hurt us?” Viveka asked. “Is LQ right about you?”’

            “No, she’s wrong, I didn’t hurt any of you,” Emma cried distressed.

            “Then talk to me,” Regina said grabbing her face between both her hands and making her look at her. “Emma please we are stronger together you know that, whatever it is we will fix it together.” Emma cried and finally began to speak as she conjured up a dream catcher.

 

**_Camelot: Regina and Emma’s Clearing_ **

_“Baby it’s time we have to name her, it’s the only way we can save them,” Emma cried._

_“No, Emma, they’ll be corrupted, I can’t let them go down the path I did,” Regina told her. “I won’t make your parents mistake trying to swing them one way or the other.”_

_“Baby please,” Emma cried. Regina just cried out in pain as blood began to cover her thighs and stain her dress. She wanted her babies to live, but she couldn’t turn them into mini dark one’s, somehow she was sure she’d lose them all anyway._

_“No, Emma,” Regina grunted out._

_“Okay, fine, but please her name, I just want her to hear us say it just once, it’s all she wanted. We’ll send them both love so it’s peaceful.” Regina nodded as tears streamed down her face, she would forever be pained by this loss, this was worse than when she lost Charlotte. She didn’t know how she was going to come back from this or live for eternity with this._

_“I thought we could call her Rhiannon, it means great Queen, even though she’s my little Queen,” Regina whispered as more tears flowed down her face._

_“Rhiannon, I love it baby, and she’s going to love it too,” Emma told her as she kissed her head and Regina passed out. Emma picked up Excalibur and only Viveka’s name appeared on the sword next to Regina’s._

_“Fuck no Rhiannon come on, you’re still alive I know it,” Emma cried. “She’ll take you the hardest, she can’t lose you again.” Still her name didn’t appear._

_“Ah what fucking good are you,” Emma cried at the sword and the dagger. She screamed and tried one more time, and when she opened her eyes Rhiannon had been etched on the dagger._

_“Well done Savior, you’ve just made us more powerful,” Nimwe told her as Emma’s clothes changed into the black leather outfit and her hair pulled itself back into a tight bun._

_“What have I done,” Emma whispered._

**Storybrooke Town Hall**

 

            “Well, well, well to what do I owe this pleasant town party,” Maleficient said standing in front of the townhall with her staff. Lily right next to her, she was small, but fierce in dragon form even now. They’d be hard pressed without magic to take even her own in her feral dragon state.

            “The Evil Queen is no longer in power here!” Snow yelled. “So we suggest you leave the seat of power you are guarding for your Queen.” Two guards stepped up from behind Maleficent, they weren’t Regina’s black knights.

            “Oh I see you recognize the town’s resident builders, they also used to be my two most loyal guards and still are. They’re here to help me with security, as I thought you idiots and your little gnat might back a power move.”

            “What do you know dragon,” David told her. “Now leave or I shall slay you just as my daughter did once.” Maleficent laughed.

             “I knew I would be resurrected dear boy, I let you put that potion in me. I had no idea what would happen in this new world, so I made my own deals with the Dark One at the time.

            “I don’t have time for this,” Blue told her. “Kill the dragon now!” The town’s people including Snow and Charming ran forward, they fought but Maleficent managed to subdue them sensing the magic upon them. David was formidable but not unbeatable as he thought. They had hardly traded blows when a growling wolf and knocked him over and gathered up Lily by the pants who was hiding out of the fray and moved closer to Maleficent. Her guards came to her as well and they all disappeared to as close as they could to Regina.

 

            “The town hall is ours,” Blue declared. “Now to free Arthur.” She nodded to Hook who nodded as well. He went into the town hall looking for any sign of where the Evil Queen might be hiding out besides her own home.  Although he was sure she wasn’t in the mansion. There had been no change in lighting and the path had not been cleared nor the Queen’s car uncovered from snow. Things had remained too unchanged even for the Queen. In her office he discovered old blue prints for the dream house.

            “Ah I think I know exactly where this is,” He said tracing the line of trees. “Time to destroy the Queen.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So yeah I know I've been slowing down with this story and not producing longer chapters, but I'm still here. I like to think that at the moment they are rather focused chapters. Anyway i've come to a place where I think this part of the piece needs to end. I need to kind of refresh myself in a way because I don't feel like I'm at the end of the story yet, and there's still so much to be said. So this part where henceforth be known as Fallen Swan Part one. Fallen Swan Part two will continue after an interlude that is meant to heal our growing family before they dive into the events of Fallen Swan Part two. So please enjoy the last chapter of this installment.

Chapter Twelve

**Regina and Emma’s Dream House**

“You gave her the powers of the Dark One,” Regina whispered as a hand went to her belly. By now she could see her two daughters looking frantically between them. They had not been privy to Regina’s memories, she was actively blocking them so LQ still had no idea what her real name was.

            “Did you name me?” She asked between them.

            “What happened to us?” Viveka asked them.  “Did Mama hurt us?”

            “Go to sleep this is between me and your mother,” Regina told them sternly as she sent them love, “All will be okay, mommy will make sure of that.” Once they had faded and she didn’t allow them to be privy to what was going on as much as possible. At the very least they could feel her own emotions, but not much more.

            “Do you hate me now? Emma whispered. Regina took a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach, maybe if she left the town it would dilute whatever was in her little queen. It wouldn’t be completely gone, she had established that magic could work out there. But would it still change her personality could she still raise her to be good or would it all be futile. Had she already lost her daughter.

            “Regina please talk to me,” Emma whispered.

            “I specifically told you to let them go, I didn’t want her dark, I didn’t want her to suffer. And now she will never know who she could have been without that darkness. How can she ever know if you made a good decision because we taught her right or because the darkness just wants to trick us and anyone else. How can she be safe from those seeking the Dark One’s power? How can we trust that the Darkness won’t send her to kill you even as a child so that, that power is all hers? Trust that it won’t make her kill her sister now or later or me even with that dagger?” Regina asked. “And how can we trust that dagger won’t end up in the hands of Rumple again, he misses his power, he will want it. Or worse yet, in the hands of Blue don’t let her fairy status fool you, she will use you and your magic.”

            “I didn’t think,” Emma whispered. “I only wanted to save her, I wanted her to take Merlin’s magic like Viveka did, but the darkness must have still been inside of her. We were wrong, she wasn’t as free as we thought, or I fucked up more than I realize.”

            “You need to put Excalibur back into the stone, Emma, it’s bad enough about the dagger, but at least then the sword cannot be used against Viveka and I to control us. You cannot block Hook for much longer. He will come for that sword because his name is on it, and I will be at his mercy.”

            “No, I can forge the dagger and sword together and I will free us all from it’s bindings. We will be in control, and we will turn this darkness back into light magic. She will be Good. I know it, I won’t let her be corrupted.”

            “Emma she’s already been corrupted, this darkness was born long ago, it was corrupted from the start, this magic never had a chance at being good,” Regina cried as she paced. How the hell was she going to protect herself, protect her family?  How could she bring herself to prioritize one child over another, and she knew she could never not love her little Queen for if she did that she was only making the situation worse. And honestly she didn’t know if she had it in her to ever not love her children no matter how evil they could become.

            “You’re right but she and I we have something that no one else ever let get close to them,” Emma whispered even as her shoulders curled in herself and her eyes fell to the floor.

            “What’s that?” Regina asked her. “What makes this so different in your mind?”

            “We have you,” Emma whispered raising her eyes slightly to see Regina’s face even as tears spilled down her cheeks. “We have your true love, you said it yourself true love is the most powerful magic of all and I just know that, this darkness won’t be dark at all. Our children Regina are always going to swing between darkness and light, it’s just who we are, who we have always been. Before those extremes we used to hold separately me with my true love magic and you with your dark past. But now inside of us both is the capacity for both good and evil, we hold the balance in a way that no one else ever could, and it’s in our children. You don’t have to worry that little Queen will suffer like you did, because you love her, and I love her, Henry loves, and Vivi will love her. And I hope that you still love me enough too to keep me balanced….”

Regina let out a long breath as she held her stomach, sending love to her babies, She had so much love to give them it would never end that she knew, and she would love them until the day she died and whatever truly lay beyond that with all her heart. She looked at Emma who was looking down again. She reached out and pulled her chin up so that Emma was looking her directly in the eyes.

“I believe you, believe in you, and I know that you always have good intentions even if your methods are somewhat changed. Even though I am so incredibly angry with you, I still love you more than I have words sometimes. And yes you are all out of chances, but trying to save your daughter’s life isn’t a deal breaker. I always knew that maybe even with her switching to me, that the power she used was dark magic, that it let her to trick us. I don’t know that you gave her dark magic, it was probably already there. It’s not easily removed that darkness, but you have to swear to fight like hell for yourself and her to stay balanced.”

“I will I swear it on my own life,” Emma told her.

“No matter what Emma even if I died, stay balanced for her sake.” Emma nodded. “You two are connected whether she likes it or not and if you cannot stay balance it will trickle down to her.” Emma nodded her head vigorously. “And lastly Hook cannot be a dark one, he two will affect Vivi, her, and I. And when he has all three of us, he will get you.” Emma made a face, she knew what that would entail with Hook in control of them all through the sword once she connected the pieces. She had to untether Regina and Viveka if not herself and LQ.

“I can do it, I can defeat us like Merlin wanted turn this around, we won’t be controlled by Excalibur or the dagger. I swear it.”

“You can’t untether me without untethering Hook, and he can’t be untethered. Don’t let him fool you, he plays a role to try to win you over, but he is a villain Emma and he didn’t make a personal change for himself. It might be best to just put the sword back into the stone and make sure Henry never pulls it out again.” Emma frowned.

“I can’t allow that he will some day find someone else to pull it from the stone,” Emma told her. “He will always know how to find it as much as you. I have to find a way to get the darkness out of him completely and into me.”

“All right then until that time comes the sword must be protected and the dagger,” Regina told her.

“MY QUEEN!” A shout came from outside and soon Cox came rushing in with Henry. King soon followed leading one of Maleficent’s guards, he had been cut in the side. Lily was held closely in Maleficent’s arms and Ruby was in wolf form. Regina managed to conjure up her red cloak for which she was grateful.

“What happened?” Emma asked as they cleared a spot for the poor man.

“Your parents and that Blue gnat, they’ve taken over city hall, welcome to the villain’s club Emma, your parents no longer trust you,” Maleficent told her. “They tried to kill me if not imprison me I’m not sure.”

“The entire town is in turmoil,” Ruby told them. “Your guards are fighting Arthur’s guards. I saw the attack, I was on my way to get help as some people were breaking out Arthur from jail. It’s all out war, Granny’s protecting the orphans at the bed and breakfast, but no one seems interested except for food thankfully.”  Regina let out a long breath as she paced.

“Wait where’s Neal, maybe if we give him back that will placate your parents get them off of Blue’s side.”

“His name isn’t Neal, and I’ve decided he’s to be now called Stuart,” Emma told her.

“Stuart really, you don’t have to hate the kid, he’s your brother after all,” Regina told her. Emma glared at her.

“Stuart is a good strong name,” Emma grumbled as she crossed her arms. Regina held her hands up as if to tell her not to be offended, but she did think it was a terrible name. “Anyway, he’s upstairs and no way in hell they can have him back now. I don’t want him being raised by that Blue gnat. We all know whose really in control there.”

“Well I recommend you get the hell out of storybrooke to have your babies,” Maleficent told them.

“No, I’m not leaving my people to fend for themselves, they will be targeted if only to get to me,” Regina pointed out.

“Regina, you’re vulnerable right now, in more ways than one,” Maleficent replied as she indicated Excalibur which was laying on the table now. Regina didn’t want anymore secrets to those trusted among them. “You need to think about your children, and Henry. Blue will either kill them or control them. Well I’m thinking she’ll kill one of them and control the other as she will be a beacon of light magic to control the masses and related to her current puppet King and Queen far more useful than Neal…”

“Stuart,” Emma corrected. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

“…or Emma and Henry for that matter.”

“What would you have me do run like a coward with my tail between my legs?” Regina asked.

“No, I would have you retreat and come back at full strength,” Maleficent replied. “Hear me out, leave storybrooke with the sword and dagger. This will keep it out of their hands, maybe Hook will try to follow you, but I’m sure you can make it harder for an idiot pirate to find you. His magic won’t be as useful to him out there as yours is to you.”

“And my people?” Regina asked. “I’ve been named Queen I can’t walk away.”

“My Queen, your Queendom has been without a proper monarchy for far too long and even worse without many beloved princesses. You carry the next line of the monarchy, and it is our honor to protect ourselves, so you can protect them. You are not a King, you are a Queen that means extra things to ensure an heir to the throne. You are the most important thing to the people,” King told her. “The people will understand, and we can survive five months without you against those fools from Camelot and the White Kingdom. Ogres are much worse.”

“And they won’t be alone, they have a dragon living on their side of town. We will create a magical line of three, that will keep them from crossing and keep that part of town safe. And we can set up border patrols. If they can’t get in this should preserve loss of life from even your knights.”

“I would want weekly updates,” Regina told them. “Well daily, but something tells me you’d refuse.”

“Damn right, you need to relax for these babies, that’s the whole point of sending you away,” Ruby reminded. Regina frowned.

“What about Robin and Zelena, I mean I don’t think they are stupid enough to let Zelena out, but if they’re after me and they want the cuff on me, they might. I mean I assume that no one outside of this room realizes that I received Merlin’s power right. Last they saw of me, I was dying in Emma’s arms yes?” Emma and King nodded in confirmation.

“I can lock Zelena up downstairs, she can have your cell to keep her happy, Robin can enter and exit through a cave interest, that Merida can show him. She’ll be a good jailer, but I dunno that she needs to be talking to Rumple. He might use her too so hesitate to let him go.”

“Magical pneumonia maybe?” Ruby asked with a shrug.

“Too easy Belle would mix him the antidote before he even told her,” Maleficent told her.

            “Sleeping curse then, Belle could wake him up easily,” Emma said.

            “He’d never take it willingly, he was the dark one for centuries, there’s no way he’d not notice it,” Maleficent said.

            “I have just the thing to keep the old dark one from squeming too much while I’m gone.” She waved her hand and a bag appeared. She pulled out a vile of clear liquid with a slight green tinge.

            “This will cause heart problems, acute enough to worry a person send them to a healer. And these pills if you will, will keep causing problems, something that will make him feel better but just tired. He will be focused on preserving his life. He’s got a weak heart as it is. He will need to keep taking these even if he tries to stop. I have something else that will free him, he’ll need to wait until I’m back to either steal it or ask me for it.”

            “Perfect, I’ll see he gets that now it’s time for dinner.” Emma disappeared and managed to slip it into his soup. He ate hungrily before he passed out. He had already missed yesterday’s meal, so she knew he would be eager.

            “Now what?” Merida asked.

“Take him to this address and you may let Belle know she can stay there with him.” Merida nodded. When Emma returned Regina was giving King instruction on training eligible males and females around the age of twenty.

“No younger, they don’t see battle it’s just to help patrol,” Regina told her. King nodded. “See to it that every backyard is prepared to garden. We can’t be sure about your food supply, but an abundance of vegetables and whatever the merry men can hunt will be fine.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“They’ve broken into our house on Mifflin,” Emma murmured. Regina frowned as she felt the barrier go down.

“That took a lot of fairy dust, Blue won’t make the same mistake on our side of town. We would have the barrier back up before she could have enough dust to attack us. She will need time mine more dust for such a massive attack,” Regina informed them. “Cox, grab a team and get Zelena, I want her moved. Her magic would allow Blue to move forward on our side of town early.” Cox saluted her and gave her Henry. He happily sat in her lap now or rather what was left of it.

“We go home Mommy?” Henry asked.

“Um…no sweetheart, Mama is going to take us on a family vacation,” Regina told him. Emma’s head snapped up.

“You mean you’re going to allow me to go with you?” Emma asked surprised.

“I told you Emma we belong together, and I want you there for the birth of our daughters. We were supposed to run away to Cuba remember?” Emma gave her the biggest smile.

“Yes, I remember,” Emma told her. “But I’m just a fallen swan.” Regina shrugged.

“And I was a fallen Queen, you’re still mine Emma Swan and I want you by my side, we’re stronger together remember that.” Emma was so happy she was wearing normal clothes for once as her magic ran over her.

“See what love does,” Ruby beamed. “Now let’s put up that barrier and get you to safety.”

 

 

**City Hall**

 

“I thought you said you could find them,” Blue growled at Hook. He had come back empty handed. He could feel them, but just couldn’t get to them.

“I did find them I’m telling you, just as I told you it was a waste of time to break into the Mifflin home. Had you used your magic where I said, we would have them already,” Hook growled.

“Don’t you growl at me pirate, you wouldn’t be this close without me, and your power cannot be trusted yet. You don’t yet have the full power, and you likely won’t until you possess the dagger and control of Regina’s spawn. You are sure the baby is tethered as well?”

“Yes, more than sure, I know it as sure as that I know Swan is also tethered, she’ll be looking to untether the baby. If she untethers me before I’ve got full control, I may never get it and be stuck like this.” Hook was furious with Zelena, but unfortunately, she had disappeared from her cell somehow before he could get his revenge on the way back to get Blue to use her fairy dust on the second house belonging to Regina. He needed that dagger and with it he and Emma would rule storybrook and destroy the Evil Queen. Emma was meant to be his wife not hers.

But now he knew he would have to make his own plans now independent of Blue, she was a means to an end, but their goals weren’t the same. She thought she would possess the dagger at some point that he was stupid, but he was done being underestimated. He would show them just how smart Captain Killian ‘Hook’ Jones really was.

“Listen to me you buffoon!” Blue yelled. Hook snapped back to attention. “Finally, as I was saying we need to draw them out. Gather the people, we attack the Black Kingdom tonight and take a few hostages. I’m sure we can find some of import among them to ransom for the dagger. I bet Regina’s left Henry there while she’s been indisposed because she trusts those lowlifes.” Before Hook could respond she waved him away with a few flicks of her hand as she sat in the mayor’s chair moving it from side to side. Blue could just hear Regina now telling her not to get too comfortable, but it would be in vain, Blue was already very, very comfortable and intended to stay that way.

“Don’t worry Regina the only way you’ll ever sit on this throne again is when I have left it very, very cold,” Blue muttered to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Although this is not the end, please don't forget to keep an eye out for the next Interlude and then of course Fallen Swan Part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Review, i look forward to hearing from all new and old readers.


End file.
